Endless Love
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: Punk and AJ are both single parent's who couldn't be more alike. When their two worlds collide will it create something beautiful? Or will it frustrate them even more. (AU STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ok… another request from a lovely girl, 'Jennybaby1.' I really hope you enjoy this and I hope my other readers out their enjoy it. You all know what to do. Ages to write, seconds to REVIEW. You know you want to ;) **

"I know. Yeah well you haven't seen her in months, Randy." A short, brown haired woman spoke into the phone, pacing her kitchen in the apartment she had just moved into.

"You know what… forget it." She spat. Hanging up and slamming the phone down, watching it slide across the kitchen counter.

AJ, or April to her close relatives was a middle ages woman who had spent her whole life in St. Louis, Missouri. She grew up as a kid there, she went to high school there, she met what she thought was her true love, Randy Orton, and she had her first child there. A little girl who was now just 3 years old. Her father, Randy had threw AJ out ever since she told him she was pregnant, fast forward a year later and all of a sudden he wants to be a part of her life, so AJ… being the kind, thoughtful woman she was, let him come see her, but now… he just wasn't showing up anymore.

She wanted her daughter to have a relationship with her father, unlike her who was raised in a single parent home with her brother and sister. She knew what it felt like not to have a dad and it sucked.

Of course once Randy had stopped showing, she up and left, wanting to get as far away from Missouri as possible. So she came to non other than the windy city.

"Mommy…" A small little girl said, clutching her teddy bears ear as she stood at the kitchen door.

"Sweetie… mommy just has to start unpacking these boxes, then she'll come play with you, ok?" AJ smiled.

"Is daddy not coming?" The girl asked.

"I don't think he is." AJ shook her head, trying not to get upset about it.

"Ok…" She nodded, walking away and climbing up on the new sofa, cuddling her teddy bear, unpacked boxes surrounding her.

AJ sighed sympathetically at the look of disappointment on her face, she hated letting her daughter down, but there really was nothing she could do about it.

Harli, her name was. Of course AJ kept it as Harli Mendez, keeping her own name with her since she didn't know what would happen to her and Randy in the future and whatever did happen, she knew her daughter would stick with her.

"Baby… how about after I unpack some boxes, I take you round to the swing park, let you try the swings." AJ suggested.

"I like the park beside our old house." Harli sighed.

"I know you do, but this our new house now and I bet you, you'll love it just as much. What'd do you say?" AJ said.

"Ok." Harli nodded, of course a very shy little girl like her mother, weary of strangers and the places she was at. She didn't trust anyone apart from her mother or father.

_A few blocks down…_

"I swear to god I'll tell your dad." A blonde haired man said, pointing his finger across the table to a small boy, the age of 5 with dark brown hair, a crooked little smile on his face.

"No you won't." He said.

"Try me…" The blonde haired man spat.

Dean Ambrose and his best buddy Phil, or Punk as he was nicknamed as from a child, lived in the middle of the city in a small apartment with Punks son, Nick, barely big enough for the three of them. Dean and Phil had been friends since kinder garden and had bought this apartment when it was just the two of them, well, three of them including Punks old girlfriend, Amy Dumas who Dean couldn't stand the sight of.

When Amy broke the news about her being pregnant, Dean moved out to give them both space, spending some time at his old friend, Seth Rollins house. It wasn't until he got a phone call during the night when Phil broke the news to him that Amy had done a runner, but left Nick with him.

Since then, Dean had helped bring up Nick with Punk, in a totally non gay way. It was hard since if anytime he wanted to bring a girl home, he would have to rent a motel, or make sure Nick was staying at Punks moms, but he did love the little guy, even though he got on his nerves.

"Ok… I got Chinese food…" Punk said, walking in the door with some bags, him and Dean both being mechanics, they didn't really get the best of pay, so they didn't really afford to have nice clothes or designer curtains.

"What the hell happened in here?" Punk said, looking around at the messy apartment.

"He did it…"

"He did it…"

Dean and Nick both said, pointing to each other.

Punk had a large amount of tattoo's, in fact both his arms and his full chest was covered, as well as the odd ones on his legs and behind his ear. He loved having a different story to tell off them and they meant so much more to him than just ink.

"I don't care who done it, what the hell were you doing?" Punk asked, sitting the food down at the table where Dean and Nick sat.

"Well, you know how it was raining earlier on…" Dean said as Punk nodded.

"We continued our game of football inside." Nick smiled up at his father.

Punk just shook his head. He couldn't go to work for 5 hours and come back to a tidy house, of course not.

Because Nick was brought up with two males, he wasn't your typical cutesy little boy, he hardly ever wined and was brought up the hard way if you like, which in Punks opinion, was the best way. Sometimes he did forget he was only five.

"Can we go down the park later, dad?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Punk nodded.

"Ok, I'll take the football." Nick smiled, jumping off the seat and running into his small room, closing the door.

"Ok… it's Seth's birthday this weekend. He's having this huge party in his new house, apparently it's like huge… so, I figured we show up, make the party even more funner." Dean said, watching Punk sitting down at the table across from him.

"My mom's out of town this weekend." Punk said.

"So…" Dean shrugged confused.

"Hello, Nick." Punk said.

"Take him with us…" Dean smiled.

"He's five years old. If it's the Seth Rollins I think you're talking about, there'll be strippers and pole dancers, beer and lots of chicks waving their jugs in my face. No way are we taking him." Punk said.

"Alright, ok. You can stay here and watch Disney movies with him, because I'm going to it." Dean said, standing up and walking away.

Punk just sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

_Later on…_

"Go long!" Punk shouted, throwing the ball in the fairly sized park for Nick, watching him run backwards to get it.

"I got it… I got it… I…" Nick stopped talking as he found himself bump into someone, falling on top of a smaller little girl.

Punk just chuckled but then saw the little girl start to cry and ran over to them.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, rolling his eyes at the clearly dramatic little girl, watching what he assumed was her mother run over, picking her up off the ground.

"Sorry… he didn't mean…" Punk started speaking to the woman when she cut him off.

"Watch where you're going!" AJ spat, walking away from them both, not even getting a chance to look at them, all she knew was her daughter was crying and that was the last thing she needed.

Punk just made a 'jeez' face down to Nick.

"Little drama queen." Nick rolled his eyes.

**I'm looking forward to writing this story. **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah. I am so overwhelmed with all the REVIEWS you guys gave me last night. Thank you so much. Keep them coming. Enjoy chapter 2.**

"Are you ok now?" AJ asked, walking downstairs with Harli who she had just put in the bath, getting all the muck off her from that clumsy little boy falling on her in the park.

Harli just nodded, gripping her teddy bear as she walked into the living room, sitting up on the couch.

"Ok, I promised you a move didn't I?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Harli said quietly.

"How about you pick and I'll get us some goodies?" AJ smiled.

Harli nodded with a smile, jumping off the couch and running over to the DVD rack, looking through them, most of them being Disney.

AJ just smiled, walking into the kitchen, getting some sweets and crisps out. She had almost unpacked everything and she could finally start to relax. She couldn't tell if she was going to like Chicago or not, but she was here now. She would just have to like it.

_With Punk…_

"Watch where you're going!" Nick said, making an impression of AJ and wiggling his hips, walking away.

"That was pretty good. You forgot the hair flick." Punk said, sitting on the couch.

"I don't have any hair, well… not her length." Nick said.

"Alright ok, enough talking about the crazy park lady. It's getting late." Punk said.

"Which means…" Nick said.

"Breaking bad." Punk said, standing up and high fiving Nick, walking into the kitchen to see if they had any good snacks, noticing they hardly had anything in their fridge.

He just sighed, walking back into the living room, sitting down beside Nick when they saw Dean come in the door.

"Wait… Wait on me." Dean said, running in and dropping his jacket on the floor, sitting right between Nick and Punk, smiling to both of them.

"My two favourite boys…" He said, headlocking Punk and Nicks head down.

_The next day…_

"Good news…" Punk said, walking into the kitchen the next morning where Dean was sat reading the paper as usual.

"Hit me…" Dean said.

"My moms in town this weekend. We can go to this party." Punk smiled.

"Yes!" Dean jumped up, "I love your mom." He smiled, hugging Punk and patting him on the back brotherly.

Punk just rolled his eyes, but let a laugh escape when he saw Dean jump away to his room.

"Dad!" Nick shouted from his room.

"What?" Punk shouted back.

"Come here." Nick said.

Punk walked into his son's room, ignoring how messy it was and looking at Nick, still in his pyjamas and jumping around as he usually always was on a Friday morning.

"I know I know. I'm getting ready." Punk said, putting his hands up and walking out the room, knowing his son was wanting him to take him to football training.

_With AJ…_

"What is it you want to do today then?" AJ asked her daughter.

"Walk." Harli smiled.

"Really? You want to go a walk?" AJ said, watching Harli nod.

"Alright." AJ smiled.

_Later on…_

Punk was walking back from dropping Nick off at his training. His eyes following along the pavement, not looking to where he was going. His hands were deep in his pockets and his hood was up since it was a pretty cold day. He found himself bumping into that woman from the park.

"Ow…" AJ moaned, feeling someone stumble on her toe, "Watch where… oh…" AJ chuckled, "You're just as bad as your son." AJ laughed.

"Sorry… runs in the family." Punk said, looking up at the woman. He hadn't seen anyone as beautiful as she was in his life. Not even his old girlfriend. She had such a pretty colour of skin, and her eyes… they were huge but so innocent and adorable. He couldn't help himself from staring at her perfectness.

"Can I help you?" AJ said, keeping a tight grip on her daughters hand.

"N-No… I just wanted to say… sorry for, my son… he eh… he doesn't look…" Punk rambled.

"It's fine." AJ nodded with a smile, "She is sort of easy to, knock over I guess." AJ said, watching Punk look down at the small little girl.

"Yeah… how come I've never seen you around here? Usually everyone knows everyone on this block." Punk said, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

"I've just moved in. I'm from Missouri." AJ said.

"Running from the ex huh…" Punk laughed as a joke, when he saw the girls facial expressions change, "S-Sorry…" Punk said, figuring he should just leave before he makes more of a fool of himself.

"I feel as if you're saying sorry to me an awful lot." AJ laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about…"

AJ just laughed, Punk too.

Punk felt this weird tingling sensation in his stomach when she laughed, she was beautiful.

"I better get going. I didn't catch your name…" AJ said.

"Phil." Punk smiled.

"April." AJ said, noticing she had just gave this stranger her full name, usually she only let her family call her April. Why did she do that?

"Well, it was nice to meet you April." Punk smiled, nodding his cubs hat down at her, causing her to smile.

"Nice to meet you too Phil." AJ smiled, taking her daughter and walking the opposite direction of him.

He was yummy. She thought to herself, but since he had a son, she figured he was married or had a girlfriend, he was probably just being friendly to her because he bumped into her, she could tell he was a ladies type of man, the way he nodded his cap off to her, or his little winks, or the little smirks he would make. He was extremely attractive. That's why she knew, he would no doubt have a girlfriend or wife.

"Ok… I think that's our walk done for today." AJ smiled, down to Harli as they approached their house, seeing a certain someone stand outside it.

"Daddy!" Harli smiled, running up to Randy and hugging him.

"Hi baby girl…" Randy smiled, picking Harli up and hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" AJ rolled her eyes, walking past him and opening the door, turning back around to face him.

"I thought you wanted me to see her more." Randy said, looking at AJ.

"Well yeah, but if it's too much effort, you just shouldn't bother." AJ said.

"AJ… I told you that I was having a lot of bother the past few months…" Randy said.

"What? With your girlfriend…" AJ said, folding her arms.

"Yes. But I'm here now aren't I?" Randy said, tickling under Harli's chin.

"Go in." AJ said without any enthusiasm, letting Randy go into the house with Harli.

_Later that night…_

Harli was not long in bed when Randy came back downstairs, sitting down beside AJ.

"You can leave now." AJ said, pointing to the door.

"AJ… you don't have to be like this." Randy said.

"Well you can't just show up whenever you want, Randy. That's not what being a father is all about." AJ said.

"It was you that moved away." Randy said.

"Yeah, because you were flashing your new girlfriend in my face, why would I want to stay?" AJ said.

"Well… me and her are finished anyway." Randy said.

"That's a shame." AJ spat, her eyes not going to Randy's, keeping them on the TV the whole time.

"Yeah… it is." Randy said, placing her hand on her thing.

AJ pushed it off and rolled her eyes. She then felt Randy tilt her chin round and start to kiss her softly. She wanted so badly to push him away, but she hadn't been intimate with anyone in so long, so she deepened the kiss, feeling Randy pick her up and walk upstairs with her.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning…_

"I don't want to go to grans…" Nick huffed, collapsing on the couch.

"It's only for one night. Plus, she has good food." Punk said.

"But she makes me knit with her… please don't make me go…" Nick said, putting his hands together as if he was praying.

"Sorry. You're going." Punk frowned.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Nick asked.

"A party." Dean said, walking out his room in his boxers, checking the fridge and cupboards for food.

"Why can't I come? I like parties." Nick said.

"Nah. You're too small." Punk said, "Go pack your bag." Punk said, ruffling his hair.

"I am going to die tonight…" Nick said, slouching as he walked and going into his room.

"So I can bring a girl home tonight right…" Dean said to Punk.

"Eh… yeah I guess." Punk said.

"We should probably tidy up this place then, huh…" Dean said, nudging Punk.

"You can make a start while I drop him off at my moms." Punk said.

"Tell Jen I said hi, oh and steal some food while you're at her house." Dean said to Punk, walking away for a shower.

_With AJ…_

"Where are you going?" AJ asked, opening her eyes and seeing Randy putting on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Back to Missouri." Randy said, in a tone as if AJ was stupid.

"Why? I thought you were over to see Harli?" AJ said, sitting up and clutching the covers to her naked body.

"No…" Randy laughed.

AJ was took back by the rudeness of Randy. He really didn't care.

"You just came for this didn't you…" AJ said.

"Yeah." Randy nodded. He did feel a little guilty for taking advantage of AJ, but he really wasn't sticking around.

"What does us having a daughter make you love me less? You used to love me Randy, I know you did. Then I had Harli and you just… I don't know what happened to you." AJ said.

"I have to go get a flight." Randy said, "Sorry AJ." He said, watching a tear roll down AJ's cheek.

"Just go…" AJ mumbled.

Randy nodded, walking out of the room and out the house.

AJ lay back down on the bed, putting her hands in her head and crying loudly. The feeling of being used was something she was used to, but every time it happened, it cut her like a knife. She just felt so worthless and pathetic.

She reached over to her phone, picking it up and contacting her best friend, Kaitlyn.

"Hi AJ, what's up?" She picked up.

"Kaitlyn…" AJ said, beginning to cry again.

"AJ? What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Do you want to come round tonight?" AJ asked.

Kaitlyn had moved to Chicago a few years ago to get to an open spaced college, so when AJ told her she was moving, she hinted Chicago to her.

"I can't… I'm going to a party… sorry AJ." Kaitlyn said.

"Who's party?" AJ said, rolling her eyes.

"My old college friend. Seth." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh. Ok." AJ sighed, another alone night to herself, great.

"Come with me." Kaitlyn suggested.

"I don't even know him Kaitlyn. Plus, who's going to watch Harli?" AJ said.

"My little sister will. C'mon, you haven't been to a party in years. If you don't want to go for too long, you can leave." Kaitlyn said, she knew AJ was having problems with Randy and probably wanted to sob to her about it, but Kaitlyn wanted AJ just to forget about him, and she would do that, by taking to a party.

AJ thought about it, right now did seem like a good time to escape and get to know other people, forget that Randy ever existed.

"O-Ok… what time?" AJ asked.

"I'll get my little sister to come round about 7pm. Then we'll head out." Kaitlyn said, glad AJ had decided to tag along.

"Ok." AJ said, "Bye… bye…" AJ hung up.

_Later that night…_

Everyone who was attending the party was there and AJ was so surprised at how big the house was and how many people were here. Clearly this guy was something special. She had spent her full night near the alcohol, topping her glass up everytime she felt it get empty. She stood with Kaitlyn, talking and mostly moaning about Randy.

"Look AJ, I asked you to come so I didn't need to hear you ramble on about him." Kaitlyn said, realising that came across quite rude.

"Well excuse me…" AJ said, walking away from Kaitlyn, wanting to find a bathroom. She wasn't used to drinking this much alcohol, she needed to find a toilet quickly.

She found some, but there were mostly people in them, making AJ shut the door quickly. She finally found an empty one upstairs and down the hall. She quickly ran in just in time, throwing up in the toilet.

_With Punk and Dean…_

"And you wanted me to bring Nick here…" Punk said, raising his eyebrows to Dean, having just been in a toilet and witnessed the most horrifying of sights, just as Dean and Punk started to talk, Seth came up to them, patting them both on the back.

"Boys… glad you came." Seth smiled.

"Wicked party, as always." Dean said, drinking his beer.

"Yeah, hey man…" Punk spoke, "You don't have any like, secret toilets that I could use, all of them are full." Punk said as Seth laughed.

"Yeah, upstairs and right down at the bottom of the hall, there should be no one in it." Seth said.

"Thanks." Punk said, patting him on the back and leaving Dean and Seth to talk as he walked upstairs.

He began walking down the hall when he saw April fall out of the bathroom, stumbling about and trying to shut the door, she was totally drunk.

"April…" Punk smiled, watching AJ look at him with hazy eyes.

"Phil... is that you?" AJ asked, she had no glasses on and forgot to put her contacts, so she was finding it hard as it was to see people, making even harder being drunk.

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew Seth." He said.

"I eh… who's Seth?" AJ asked him.

"The guy… his birthday…" Punk said, he'd never seen a woman so drunk in his life.

"Oh… right… no I don't know him… I don't think, my friend knows him." AJ said.

"Ahh, so you were her plus one." Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'd leave it a few minutes in there, I'm not really… not used to this… drinking and stuff…" AJ said, not being able to stand up straight.

"I can see. Do you want me to walk you home?" Punk asked, there was no way he was leaving this woman who clearly didn't even know her birthday to walk home alone.

"Nah… I'm a big girl." AJ chuckled.

"I know, but it's a Saturday night, Chicago's a little crazy." Punk said.

"Yeah… yeah I, I bet it is… I think I'm gonna…" AJ didn't get to finish, opening the bathroom door and throwing up again.

Punk just cringed, hearing her bolking and throwing what seemed like everything in her stomach up. Once she came back out, he decided she just needed her bed and that she wasn't getting an option. He was walking her home.

"Meet me at the front door ok, I'm walking you home." Punk said.

"Thanks dad…" AJ said, flicking Punks nose playfully and staggering away down the hall, not walking in even close to a straight line.

Punk ran downstairs and told Dean that he'd be back soon and he was just going to go back to his apartment for his wallet, making up an excuse and meeting AJ outside who was throwing up in a plant pot.

"You sure you're ok?" Punk cringed.

"All good." AJ said, taking a tissue out and wiping her mouth, feeling herself start to sober up a little, her hangover all ready kicking in.

"C'mon." Punk said, walking away from the house and down the street.

"So… where's your wife? I don't think she'll be happy about this." AJ laughed.

"My wife?" Punk roared with laughter, "C'mon, me? Wife? No way." Punk said.

"You're single?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"But you have a son…" AJ shook her head confused.

"Yeah, so what. You have a daughter, I assume your single…" Punk said.

"Y-Yeah… it's not easy is it…" AJ said.

"Nah, it's not, especially when you feel as if you've been used..." Punk said.

"Exactly!" AJ said, "She left you then…" AJ said, referring to Nicks mom.

"Yeah, just left me with him, a note saying she wasn't doing it. Haven't seen her since." Punk said.

"My issue is my ex trying to come back and use me, then leave the next morning. He acts like he cares about my daughter, but he just… he just wants to use me." AJ said.

"Idiot." Punk shook his head.

"I take it you live alone with him then?" AJ asked.

"Nah, me and my friend, Dean. When my ex walked out, he stepped in." Punk said, watching AJ's face drop.

"I'm sorry. I never knew you turned…"

"I'm not gay." Punk said, sternly, "He's always lived with me, even before I met my ex." Punk said.

"Sorry…" AJ laughed, "I thought… the way you said it, never mind." AJ chuckled silently.

"I mean, I get why someone would leave me…" Punk said, "Look at me, but you… I don't get it." Punk said.

"Hey, you're fine. You are wearing the same clothes as yesterday when I saw you, but you're good." AJ smiled, tapping his shoulder playfully. Why was she feeling so comfortable with this man? It was just all coming natural to her.

"Well thanks." Punk smiled, it wasn't very often he got a compliment.

"Well… this is me." AJ said, stopping outside her apartment, "Thanks for making sure, I got home ok." AJ smiled at him, noticing him smile. He had such a nice smile, it automatically made her feel things.

"No one else would." Punk smiled, "Goodnight April." Punk smiled.

"Night…" AJ smiled, walking in the gate and into her apartment.

Punk watched her until she got all the way inside, turning heel and walking away back down to the party.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The next morning…_

AJ woke up the next morning with a banging headache, walking straight into the toilet and finding some pain killers to take, she couldn't really remember last night, everything was a haze, but she did remember Phil walking her home. He was so sweet, any normal human would have just left her, she was being annoying and drunk, but he made sure she got home and she found that so kind of him.

She remembered their conversation about being a single parent, he got her. He understood how it felt to be left alone with a child, he understand how she felt.

She really wanted to get to know him but she figured she should concentrate on her daughter since she felt like it was only she could trust, even if she only was three.

_With Punk…_

Punk woke up the next morning to hear some cluttering in the kitchen, he stood up shoving some basketball shorts on, figuring he didn't need a top and walking out to see a blonde haired girl in the kitchen with one of Deans shirt draping over her frame.

Punk watched her look in the fridge and cupboards.

"Can I help you?" Punk said, folding his arms watching the girl jump.

"S-Sorry… is there any butter in?" The girl asked.

"What'd you want butter for?" Punk asked, confused.

"I was going to make toast." The girl smiled.

"Yeah, there's no bread." Punk said, "Sorry." Punk smiled.

"Ugh…" The girl said, throwing the knife in the sink, "I'll just go out for breakfast." She rolled her eyes, going away to get changed.

"Wait… I'll go out and bring you back something." Punk smiled.

"Really? I'm wondering if I slept with the wrong friend now." She laughed as a joke.

"Yeah, you just go back in there, I'll be back soon." Punk said, walking into his room and going for a shower.

_Later on…_

Punk had went to a coffee shop downtown, getting some breakfast for Dean and his friend, including him, but he had an extra coffee for someone while passing her apartment on the way back to his.

He rang the buzzer of her floor, waiting until she picked up.

"Who's there?" AJ asked.

"It's gay Phil." Punk smiled.

"Come up." AJ said, giggling, opening the door for Punk to come up. Punk opened the door and walked up to her floor, seeing her standing at the door.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I noticed I had a spare coffee going and I figured you'd have a pretty sore head, so I got extra sugar for you." Punk smiled, taking the coffee and passing it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking the coffee and sugar sashes from him, now he really was the sweetest person ever. "Sorry, come in…" She said, forgetting they were still standing at the front door.

"It's fine. I better go, you know, see my boyfriend." Punk winked.

"C'mon, I was drunk, leave me alone." AJ laughed.

"I know, which by the way, hilarious." Punk said.

"I'm glad you think so. Thanks for walking me home though, you didn't have to." AJ smiled.

"Well, I didn't fancy seeing you lying in a garbage can this morning." Punk said, "I'll see you around." He smiled.

AJ just smiled as he winked cheekily at her, walking away back down to the bottom floor. She smiled to herself, taking a sip of the strong coffee and shutting the door.

Once Punk had got back to his apartment, he noticed Nick was there and Dean and his lady friend were sat at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked his son.

"I asked gran to drop me off, her knitting was driving me up the wall… look what she made me…" Nick said, holding up a woolly cardigan.

"Aw, that's pretty. It'll make your eyes sparkle." Punk said, pushing Nick.

"Shut up." Nick rolled his eyes, throwing the piece of clothing across the floor and folding his arms.

"Breakfast…" Punk said, sitting a bag and the coffee down on the table where Dean sat with the blonde haired girl.

"Took you long enough." Dean grumbled.

"Why don't you go next time." Punk said, slapping Dean on the back of the head.

"Thank you." The girl smiled, she was the first girl that Dean or Punk had brought home and actually stayed for breakfast.

"No problem." Punk smiled, she wasn't his type, but she was pretty.

"Sorry Punk, this is Renee." Dean said.

"Renee, this is eh… Phil or Punk, you can call him whatever." Dean said.

"I think I'll stick with Phil." Renee smiled as Punk shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"You too." Renee smiled, "Who's the little boy?" Renee asked.

"My son." Punk said, watching Renee chock on her coffee.

"S-Sorry…" Renee said, wiping her mouth, "Did you say your son..." She said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Right… I eh… I better get going." Renee said, standing up and putting her coat on.

"Why? You haven't finished your breakfast?" Dean said.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." Renee said, "I'll see you around." Renee said, walking out of the apartment, passing Nick who was sitting on the couch eating a packet of crisps and watching the TV.

"I'm getting fed up of this shit." Dean said, standing up, "I can't have a girlfriend without them fucking leaving, because you have a son." Dean moaned.

"What's the big deal…" Punk shrugged.

"It's just not something you see, it's usually the girls that get dumped with the baby." Dean said.

"So, he's not a baby." Punk said.

"Why don't you try find Amy? Give him to her for the Summer or something, because I'm fed up of every girl looking at me, looking at Nick and then walking out." Dean said.

"Why don't you just move out then." Punk spat.

"You know I don't have enough money." Dean said.

"Well quit wining. Yeah, he might be annoying to you sometimes, but he's still my son, I'd pick him over a girl any day." Punk said.

"Exactly, he's your son, so he's nothing to do with me, just… just forget it." Dean said, walking away and pushing past Punk, going into his room and shutting the door tightly.

Punk just looked at Nick laughing at the TV, swinging his legs, smiling happily. Maybe it was time to find Amy.

_Later that day…_

AJ decided that being stuck in a warm house all day wasn't going to help her hangover, so she took Harli out to the park, watching her carefully as she sat on the bench, the fresh air doing her head good.

She was surprised to see Phil sit down beside her, nudging her on the side causing her to jump a bit.

"Hi." Punk smiled.

"I think you're stalking me." AJ laughed.

"Nah, needed some fresh air. Plus, Nick wanted to come here." Punk said.

"Ok, so out of all these children, your son has to be the one, pushing the empty swing, trying to get it to go all the way up and over." AJ laughed.

"Yep. My boy…" Punk laughed, "And your daughter is obviously the one going down the chute and stopping herself every second on it, because she doesn't want to fall." Punk laughed.

"She's sensitive." AJ laughed.

"Your head still sore?" Punk asked.

"It's ok. Thanks to your super coffee this morning." AJ smiled.

"Well, it really was an honour." Punk said, he felt himself so happy around AJ, she just made his crappy days actually decent, especially with her smile.

"So here's the thing…" Punk said, "Single parent, to another single parent… I need your advice…" Punk said.

"Ok, I'm listening…" AJ said.

"My bestfriend is getting annoyed with me because everywhere we go, Nick has to come. Or anytime he wants to bring a chick home, he has to make sure he's not there and then they tend to all leave when they find out he's living with his bestfriend and his son… so, just out of curiousity, you don't think I should try finding his mom, my ex?" Punk asked her.

"Your friend is clearly a douchebag, he's meant to be your bestfriend?" AJ said.

"Well yeah." Punk said.

"Here's what I'd do, throw him out." AJ said.

"Nah, I can't do that, he's my bud." Punk said.

"I don't think you should bother with Nick's mom, look at him…" AJ said, pointing to Nick who was now standing on the swings, unlike sitting on it like what you normally do on swings.

"He clearly doesn't need his mom." AJ said.

"You think?" Punk said.

"Listen to me, your friend doesn't know how hard it is, I do. Trust me, you're doing a good job." AJ smiled.

"Thanks. So are you." Punk smiled.

"Thanks." AJ smiled.

"You have a really nice smile." Punk said.

"Thanks." AJ blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Seriously, I have no clue who'd want to blow you off, you're beautiful." Punk said.

That done it for AJ, she had to get to know this man. No one had ever been so kind to her, not even Randy when they began dating.

"I was wondering…" AJ started to say when Nick ran up to Punk tugging his arm for his attention.

"What?" Punk said, "I'm talking." He said.

"Some lady is like ripping my head off for tangling the swing." Nick said.

"What lady?" Punk said, looking over to the swing area.

"The one with the weird hair." Nick said.

AJ tried her best to keep in her laugh, noticing her daughter walk up to her, wanting to go home.

"Ok, me and him are going to leave. There's probably a good chance, he's broke the swing." Punk said to AJ.

"I didn't break it." Nick said, folding his arms.

"We're going anyway." AJ said, standing up with Harli in her hands.

"Ladies first…" Punk said, going to let AJ out the gate first when Nick barged past and through.

"Sorry, he has no manners." Punk apologised on behalf of his son who began running ahead.

"It's alright, raised in a house with two men, I wouldn't expect anything less." AJ said, letting Harli down who walked beside AJ, her hand holding to her tightly.

"So, you told me you were wondering something…" Punk said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you, I don't know, wanted to grab some dinner one night, just me and you." AJ said.

"I'd love to." Punk smiled, not assuming this was a date, he thought they were just friends.

"Ok, how about… Tuesday at 7pm, pick me up?" AJ said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Punk smiled, approaching AJ's apartment.

"I look forward to it." AJ smiled.

"I'll need to check with my boyfriend first, but it should be fine." Punk laughed.

"Say what?" Nick said, looking up at his father.

"Well, he better be ok with it." AJ laughed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Punk said, "See ya…" He smiled, walking away down the street with Nick.

"Dad?" Nick said.

"Yeah?" Punk asked.

"You don't really have a boyfriend do you?" Nick questioned.

"No son, I don't have a boyfriend." Punk laughed.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tuesday…_

Punk had left Nick with a still grumpy Dean and Kaitlyn had offered to take Harli for the night, she was glad that AJ was going out with another man, maybe it would stop her from thinking about Randy.

They were currently in a pizza place downtown, a not too crowded place, which AJ liked. They were at a booth in the corner, tucked away from everyone.

"So is this the part where I'm meant to tell you a bit about me?" Punk laughed.

"Yeah, I think it is." AJ smiled.

"I have a little sister and a mom. That's it really. I'm a mechanic, I have no idea why or how, just am. You know the rest." Punk said.

"Well, you seem like an interesting guy." AJ laughed.

"Ok, what about you?" Punk said.

"I have a mom and an older brother and sister. Grew up in Missouri, went to college, trained to be a doctor, got my degree, fell in love, had a child and ruined my life." AJ smiled.

"Hey, don't say that. It's not your fault the guys a douche." Punk said.

"I'm just fed up with him, do commitment mean squat to you men?" AJ said.

"That's exactly how I feel about women." Punk said, "I guess the genders are just as bad as each other." Punk said.

"Yeah, I mean… there must be something wrong with me?" AJ said.

"There isn't anything wrong with you, just forget about him. From what I'm hearing, he just wanted to see how many times you'll drop your pants for him." Punk said.

"Hmm…" AJ said, glaring at Punk who smiled smugly, "What about your ex, does she show up whenever she feels like?" AJ asked, taking a drink through her straw.

"She doesn't even show up. At all. I suppose if she did, I guess I wouldn't let her in, she's been gone for 5 years, no way is she coming and expecting me to welcome her with open arms…" Punk said.

"Did you give off a bad vibe or something?" AJ asked, there must have been a reason for this woman to leave this sweet, caring man.

"What do you mean?" Punk said.

"Did you fall out with her, she must have had a reason to leave you…" AJ said.

"We had a fight, she slept at a hotel, next thing I know there's a note attached to Nick in his cot, telling me she couldn't do this." Punk shook his head.

"What did you guys fight about?" AJ asked, "Sorry, I'm being really nosey." AJ said.

"It's fine." Punk chuckled at her being her cute panicky self, "She told me we were going to end up homeless, that I had a rubbish job and that we couldn't bring up a kid, so I went off on her." Punk said.

"All you need to give a kid is love, money won't do anything." AJ said.

"I know… cheers… to being one parent wonders." Punk said, raising his glass and taking a drink.

_Later on…_

Punk and AJ hadn't stopped talking the full night, they just couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. AJ just got lost in Punks eyes, whenever he spoke, she just got captivated.

Punk couldn't stop smiling at the way AJ smiled and laughed, she was so beautiful, he could start to see him having feelings for him, it was weird to him how different they were, but at the same time they had so much in common.

"Gosh… it's 11pm." AJ said, getting a glance of the clock on the wall.

"I'll pay the bill and we'll get going." Punk said, taking his wallet out from his back jean pocket, watching AJ take her purse out, looking through some money, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Paying my half." AJ said.

"Put it away." Punk said, putting money down.

"Are you sure?" AJ said, she knew Punk wasn't a rich guy, she didn't want him to be having beans on toast at the end of the week because of this dinner.

"Yeah, it's fine." Punk smiled, as the waitor came and took it away, "C'mon, lets go." He said, both of them walking out the place and beginning to walk home.

Once they reached AJ's apartment, they just faced each other silently.

"I had fun." AJ smiled.

"Me too." Punk nodded.

"We should definitely do it again." AJ suggested.

"Yeah. We should." Punk said, looking at her beauty, her features standing out to him through the moonlight.

"Well… goodnight then." AJ smiled.

"Goodnight April." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her cheek, watching her go red.

He nodded her cap down to her like always and turned his back, walking away to his apartment.

AJ relaxed her shoulders, walking into her apartment building and up to her floor, getting and closing the door, leaning against it and smiling. He was so attractive, he nearly made her pee her pants when he made a joke and he actually complimented her. She was already planning the second date.

_With Punk…_

Punk smiled like a jerk all the way down to his apartment, walking in to find Dean sitting on the couch, he assumed Nick was sleeping.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked.

"Do you ever, look at someone, and they just make you feel good?" Punk asked him.

"Ew. Who've you been talking to?" Dean said.

"No one. This girl, she's perfect, she's a single mom…"

"Your falling for a mom?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah, does your face have a problem with that?" Punk said.

"So she's just as screwed up as you are." Dean said, standing up and walking past Punk when he felt Punk pull him back.

"If you have a problem with me or my son, or who I want to have feelings for, then you can pack your bags and get the hell out." Punk said.

"Look man, I'm sorry. Just… 5 years ago, I didn't think me and you would be living together, with your son, like total idiots, I thought we'd be out, having good jobs, maybe we'd find wives, I don't know, this is not how I wanted it to be." Dean said, walking away from Punk.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day…_

"You have everything?" Punk asked his son.

It was Nicks first day of school and Punk was a little worried. Since Nick had grew up with Punk and Dean, he learned not to take any crap off of anyone, well that's what his father taught him, so going into school, Punk was slightly worried.

"I think so." Nick said, looking through his bag. He would much prefer to be with his father all day, but he figured it was something new, he might like it.

"Ok, you'll have fun. I mean, I got put in a trash can on my first day of school…" Punk said, watching Nick laugh.

"Have fun ok, give me a hug…" Punk said, watching Nick come over and hug him, Punk crouching down to reach his height.

Nick pulled away and grabbed his bag, running out the apartment where the school bus was waiting on him. Punk just sighed, sitting down on the couch, running his hands through his hair, watching Dean walk out his room and into the kitchen.

"Little guys away to school." Punk said, walking over to Dean who was looking in the fridge.

"Is there ever a time where this fridge isn't fucking empty?!" Dean shouted, slamming it shut.

"I eh… I need your rent money." Punk said.

"I don't have it." Dean said.

"Well you better get it then won't you…" Punk said, putting his jacket on, watching Dean grumble.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Out." Punk said, walking away and out the door, the tension between them both was just too much. He walked out the gate and started walking down the street, not having a clue where he was heading to, he came across AJ's apartment, looking up at her window, seeing two adults move about the room.

He looked closely, it didn't look like the two people were being very friendly to each other, since the blinds were down, it was a little hard to see.

He walked in and pressed the buzzer for AJ to pick up, thankfully she did and let him. He walked upstairs and saw her standing at the door.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked.

"I have company." AJ sighed, "Come in." She said, opening the door wide and closing it once Punk had stepped in.

"I don't know if I should be here." Punk said, watching a man appear from the living room and to where him and AJ were standing.

"Who's this?" Randy asked AJ, pointing to Punk.

He'd got home late last night and of course, AJ being AJ let him in aswell as into her bed, he fooled her with the old, 'I want to be a part of my daughter's life' and was about to walk out like usual this morning when AJ demanded answers, now here they were, bickering and fighting like teenagers.

"He's a friend." AJ said.

"Well whoever it is, get him the hell out." Randy said.

"No, this is my apartment. I'll decide who stays and go's." AJ said.

"AJ, it's fine… I'll see you later." Punk said.

"No you won't. You won't see her anywhere, you leave her alone." Randy snapped.

"Dude chill. We're just friends." Punk said.

"Yeah, well we have a daughter, so she doesn't need you." Randy said.

"Yeah, a daughter that you haven't paid any attention to for three years. All you've paid attention to is her lifting up her skirt." Punk said as Randy went for him, but AJ stood in between them.

"No… this is not going to happen. Punk, just go, I'll see you later." AJ said.

"Phone me if he gives you any bother." Punk growled at Randy, walking out of the apartment.

AJ waited until Punk had gone to slap Randy across the face.

"Don't ever… ever come find me again. I hate you. Everything you've done to me, just get out of Chicago, get out of my life. If you think I'll let Harli grow up thinking her dad was a good man, you have another thing coming for you!" AJ shouted.

"You think I believe that you and him are just friends?" Randy laughed.

"Are you listening to me?!" AJ shouted.

"Ok, I hear you. Never wanted the kid anyway, she'll grow up just like you. A loser." Randy said, putting his jacket on, "Have fun." He growled at her, walking out of the apartment, leaving AJ leaning against the wall, holding her tears in the best she could.

She jumped when she saw Randy walk back in the door, he stood facing her, looking her in the eye.

AJ looked up at him in fear as his hand came whistling across her cheek, making her loose the tiny bit of pride she still thought she had.

He looked at her, holding her cheek and looking the opposite direction of him.

He just looked at her with pity and walked out of the apartment, for good this time.

AJ sunk down against the wall, crying as she held her cheek. She didn't feel worthless or pathetic, she felt below that, if that was possible.

_With Punk…_

Punk stood with his hood up, leaning against the wall, watching Randy walk out of the apartment and into his car, driving away. He put his hood down and walked into the apartment, walking upstairs and knocking on AJ's door.

Once he heard no movement, he tried opening the door and walked in, seeing AJ sitting down against the wall, hugging her knees and crying.

"AJ…" Punk said closing the door and crouching down to her, noticing her cheek was burning red.

"He didn't do this… did he?" Punk asked her, watching her just look up at him.

He picked her up and led her into the kitchen, checking the freezer for ice and wrapping it up in a towel, wanting to take the sting and redness away from her face. He pressed it softly against her cheek, watching her flinch and wince at the coldness.

"Shh, it'll help." Punk said.

AJ took the wrapped ice from him and held it against her face on his own.

"You ok?" He asked. If that son of a bitch lived in Chicago, he would go find and him and let him feel how much pain AJ was feeling, he knew it wasn't just the slap that hurt her, it was the verbal abuse he clearly gave her when he left.

AJ just ran her hands through her hair, looking at Punk through teary eyes.

"I want to be alone…" AJ said.

"We can take Harli to the…"

"I just want to be alone…" AJ said.

"You can't let him get to you." Punk said.

"I want to be alone!" AJ screamed, throwing the ice on the table.

Punk just looked at her, she was a wreck, he only wanted to help her.

"Punk I…" AJ started, figuring she shouldn't be pushing away the only person that helped her.

"I'm only trying to help you April, I'm only trying to help." Punk said, walking past her and out the apartment.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Phil… wait…" AJ said, running out the kitchen where Punk was walking out the door.

"What?" Punk said, looking at her.

"Don't leave." AJ shook her head.

"You said you wanted to be alone." Punk said.

"I know… you were meant to tell me, no AJ, I'm staying with you." AJ said, tears occasionally flowing.

"You screamed in my face to get out. Why would I stay with you?" Punk said.

"Just go then…" AJ said, watching Punk walk away out the door. She walked over and slammed the door shut, leaning her head against it as she started crying again.

_Later that night…_

Punk had tried his best to forget about AJ the full day, making himself busy. He tidied up the apartment which took him nearly 2 hours, as well as cleaning the bedrooms and buying some stuff for the kitchen, since today was his pay day.

He spent a long hour talking to Nick when he got home, listening to him talk all about his first day at school. Punk was glad he enjoyed it and he even told him he had met a few friends which Punk was glad about.

Nick of course fell asleep quite quickly and Punk put him into bed.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about AJ. She was probably still crying in her apartment. He walked into the living room from putting Nick to bed and looked at Dean sitting on the couch.

"Rent money?" Punk said.

"Shit, sorry man. I… I forgot, I'll pay you back." Dean said.

"You've been saying that for the past year Dean." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Sorry man." Dean said.

"No Dean, I'm fed up paying for you. Not only do I have to look after Nick, but I'm starting having to look after you. Get your shit together, or you can move out." Punk said, taking his jacket and walking across the living room.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Out." Punk said, walking out of the apartment. He walked down to an ice cream shop, buying a few tubs and walking to AJ's apartment.

He rang the buzzer and realised AJ wasn't answering. He looked up at the window, putting the ice cream down and taking a small stone, not big enough to smash the window.

He threw it up, hitting on her window as he watched her roll the blinds up and look down.

AJ just smiled at him standing with ice cream. She walked over and let him in.

Punk walked in the door and up to her apartment, seeing her standing at the door.

"Peace offering." Punk said, handing her a tub of ice cream.

AJ smiled at him and took the ice cream, letting him in.

"You're a bit wet." AJ laughed, walking into the living room with him following behind.

"It's raining outside." Punk said.

"Sorry, I've been ignoring everyone all night… here, let me take your jacket." AJ said, taking his jacket from him and hanging it on the radiator.

"I didn't know if Harli would be awake, so I got her some too." Punk said, passing AJ a smaller tub of ice cream.

"Thank you. She's in bed, but I'll give her it tomorrow." AJ smiled, Harli's own father couldn't even buy her ice cream.

"What are you watching?" Punk asked, looking at the TV and sitting down on the couch, making himself at home. He'd kill to have AJ's apartment, it had much more room in it, plus it felt warm and cozy, unlike his.

"Avengers…" AJ said, walking back from putting Harli's ice cream in the fridge.

"This is the one with all of them right?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, handing him a spoon and sitting down beside him.

"I didn't know you were an action movie type of chick." Punk said.

"Well, I am…" AJ smiled, "You don't like them?" AJ said.

"I do I do, just don't get time to watch any of them." Punk said.

"It's all I done when I was pregnant." AJ laughed.

Punk laughed to, feeling an awkward silence overcome them.

"So um… how's your cheek?" Punk asked.

"It's ok." AJ said.

"Sorry for walking out on you. I just… I thought you wanted to be alone." Punk said.

"It's fine. I didn't even know what I wanted. Probably best that you left." AJ nodded.

"Yeah… so Nick had his first day of school today…" Punk said.

"He did?" AJ smiled, "How did he say it was?" AJ asked.

Punk just smiled, she was far more interested in Nick than what Dean was.

"He said it was good. I had visions of him like, stabbing someone with a pencil, but I think it went ok." Punk smiled.

"Good. I dread the day Harli starts school." AJ said.

"Why?" Punk said.

"I don't know if you've noticed but she pretty much doesn't speak to anyone apart from me or Randy. She's too quiet." AJ said.

"Do you want to swap children? Nick doesn't stop talking." Punk laughed, "She'll be fine. Maybe you should start putting her around other kids now, let her get used to it." Punk said.

"Yeah, maybe I should." AJ smiled, thinking of an idea.

"What?" Punk said, looking at her smiling.

"You should bring Nick round one night." AJ said.

"He's two years older than her, and he's a boy." Punk laughed.

"So, he could be like a big brother to her." AJ said, realising how that came out. "Sorry I didn't mean it like…"

"It's fine." Punk laughed, "He possibly might break her, but if it's the risk you want to take, sure." Punk said.

"It's a date then." AJ smiled, "Well not for us… not for them either…" AJ said, she just should keep her mouth closed, she thought.

"Is it a date for them or us? I'm confused." Punk said, making fun of AJ's panicking.

"Shut up." AJ chuckled, pushing Punk.

"You seriously have a panicking issue." Punk laughed.

"No I don't." AJ said, folding her arms.

"You do." Punk said, taking a spoonful of ice cream and missing his mouth pouring it down his top.

"You missed your mouth, as big as it is." AJ laughed.

"Shh." Punk said, trying to wipe the ice cream from his top.

"Here, give me it and I'll give it a rinse under the sink." AJ said, standing up and putting her hand out for Punk to give her his top.

"Yes, boss." Punk said, stripping his shirt off and watching AJ's jaw drop.

"What?" Punk laughed.

"I didn't know they were on your chest as well…" AJ said, taking his t-shirt from him. He was so manly, she was struggling to keep her cool.

"You do now." Punk winked.

"Right… I think I forgot math." AJ mumbled, walking away into the kitchen.

Punk just chuckled, his eyes going back to the TV as he heard the water running from the kitchen. A few minutes later AJ emerged from the kitchen.

"I think you'll need to let it dry, you know… before you put it back on." AJ said.

"You're just saying that so you can stare at my chest." Punk said, winding her up.

"No I'm not." AJ said.

"Ok then." Punk said, watching her walk over to the empty radiator, placing the top over it.

She sat back down, not as close to him as what she was before he took his shirt off and they both went silent, all that could be heard was the TV.

"It must have hurt…" AJ turned round to him, breaking the silence.

"The tattoo's?" Punk said.

"Yeah…" AJ said.

"It did." Punk nodded, "Some worse than others." He said.

"What is this one for?" AJ asked, pointing to one on his elbow.

"The web? Eh… well my lucky number is 13, so that's on my elbow, the web is just sort of, surrounding it I guess." Punk smiled, she seemed so interested.

"What's this date here? Wait… that's Harli's birthday." AJ said, noticing the date on Punks wrist.

"Nick's birthday." Punk said.

"They have the same birthday?" AJ said, "That's adorable." She said, "What about this one?" She said, pointing to the one across his stomach.

"You do know you can touch it right, like I'm not infected." He laughed.

"Shut up and tell me what this says…" AJ said.

"Straight edge. Don't drink, smoke, or do drugs." Punk said.

"So you're a clean man." AJ said, "What about the knuckles?" AJ said.

"Well, you got drug free like this…" Punk said, putting his knuckles out in a line, "And when you do this…" He said, folding his hands together, "You get romance." Punk said.

"Romance huh?" AJ smiled at him, "Not a bone in my body believes you could be romantic…" AJ laughed.

"Well your bones better start believing then." Punk laughed.

"No gimmicks needed…" AJ said, looking at his hand, "I'm not a big tattoo lover, but this…" AJ said, waving her hand in front of Punks chest and arms, "This is pretty nice." She smiled.

"Well… I'm glad you like it. I better get going, it's getting pretty late." Punk said, standing up and walking over to the radiator to put his still damp shirt on.

"So, when's this play date going to happen?" AJ asked, watching him put his t-shirt back on and his jacket.

"I'm free tomorrow night." Punk said.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then." AJ smiled, walking Punk out.

"Goodnight April." Punk smiled, kissing her cheek and walking away out the apartment and downstairs to the bottom floor, walking out into the pouring rain again.

AJ melted as she shut the door, did he really have to kiss her cheek, it just made her want to turn around and his him on the lips. She walked back into the living room, clearing up the ice cream tubs and switching everything off.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_The next night…_

"So you want me? To hang around? With a 3 year old little girl?" Nick said, walking to AJ's apartment the next night with Punk.

"Hey, look on the bright side. She has the same birthday as you. Just be nice to her, she's quiet so you'll probably be like the devil to her." Punk said.

"Who even are these people?" Nick asked.

"Just our friends." Punk said.

"She's not going to make me play with her dolls or anything, right?" Nick said.

"She might. And you'll love it…" Punk said, putting Nick over his shoulder.

"Dad! Put me down…" He laughed, banging his fist against Punks back.

"You walk to slow." Punk chuckled, continuing to walk with Nick over his shoulder.

_Later that night…_

Things for Punk and AJ were going good, their kids surprisingly were getting along, even though it took a while for Harli to speak to Nick.

"Look…" AJ said, waving to Punk to come over and look through Harli's room door.

"No frickin way…" Punk said, looking at Harli and Nick building lego and talking to each other.

"This is the cutest thing I've seen all year." AJ said, closing the door back over and walking back into the living room with Punk.

"I've seen cuter." Punk mumbled.

"What?" AJ said, not hearing Punk.

"Nothing, so what are we going to do? We can't exactly build lego." Punk said.

"I thought we could rearrange all of these…" AJ said, walking out into the hall and walking back into the living room, putting a box on the floor..

"What's in there?" Punk asked.

"Spiders." AJ said.

"You're kidding me." Punk said, slowly moving away from the box.

"Nope, so let me just open it…" AJ smiled.

"Please AJ, I'm really scared of spiders." Punk said covering his eyes.

"It's comics, douchebag." AJ said, taking a comic out and throwing one at Punk.

"Why did you say it was spiders then?" Punk said like a five year old.

"Cause I wanted to. Now, I want you to help me put these in alphabetical order, there's a flea market this weekend and I figured these might sell." AJ said.

"Don't tempt me…" Punk said, how fun was it, spending his night sorting comics out.

"Shut up and come help me." AJ said, emptying the box on the floor and sitting on her knees beside them.

Punk just rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, crossing his legs and smiling at her.

_Later on…_

"So, remind me again why you have all these?" Punk said, confused.

"I read them when I was a teenager." AJ said.

"You were a hot nerd, no way…" Punk laughed.

"No, I was just a nerd." AJ laughed.

"Don't you want to keep these for Harli?" Punk asked.

"Nah, I don't think she'd enjoy them, she likes princess's more." AJ smiled.

"Not if she hangs around with Nick for long. I'll get her listening to all types of wack music, I might even take her for a tattoo when she turns 18." Punk winked.

"At least you plan on sticking around." AJ smiled.

"You know, they've been awful quiet, I'm gonna go check on them…" AJ said, standing up and leaving Punk still to fix the hundreds of comics.

She walked into Harli's room and seen the most adorable sight in the history of adorable sights. Harli and Nick both sleeping, Harli's head leaning against Nicks.

She smiled and walked over, lifting her daughter up and putting her pyjamas on her, knowing how heavy a sleeper she was, she knew putting on her pyjamas wouldn't wake her. She then lifted Nick up and somehow managed to put both of them in the bed, tucking the covers up.

She looked at Nick sleeping, he looked exactly like his father.

She turned around to go back and see Punk when she found him standing at the door, his arms folded and a smile across his face.

"So, they get to sleep together before we do. Surely that isn't fair…" Punk pouted as a joke.

"Hey, she's only three." AJ said, "Looks like they got along good." AJ smiled.

"What can I say? My son brings out the best in people…" Punk smiled smugly.

"So does his dad…" AJ said, walking towards Punk, shutting Harli's room door over and facing Punk, looking up at his eyes lustfully.

"Kiss me…" AJ said, looking up at him, so close to him that she could nearly feel his chest against hers.

Punk tilted her chin up and captured her mouth with his, kissing her softly before AJ opened up to him, deepening the kiss.

It wasn't after a few minutes of kissing did Punk pull away.

"What are you…" AJ started to say when Punk picked her off the ground, her legs automatically circling around his waist.

He walked into her bedroom, shutting the door with his foot, his lips still attached to hers. She tasted so good and knew that he was addicted to her lips since he touched them, it was like his drug, he needed more.

He lay her down on the bed, stripping his shirt off and leaning back down, kissing down her neck, he'd wanted to be this close to her gorgeous skin and body since he laid eyes on her.

AJ moaned and rested her hands on his back, feeling his warm wet tongue trail around her neck and collar bone, he smelled so good for a man who had five different tops and two pairs of jeans to live off.

"You're so beautiful." He said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her again.

"Am I?" She said, looking up at him.

"Look at you, your funny, you're smart, I mean… if you were my doctor, I would pretend to be sick just to see you." Punk said, noticing AJ chuckle. He paused and stroked her soft cheek, "AJ, you're perfect…" He said.

AJ just looked up at him and sat up, watching him move over.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm too messed up." AJ said, looking at him.

"You're not messed up. You might have been treated like shit before but I wouldn't hurt you, I'd rather kill myself before I hurt you." Punk said.

"I just keep thinking of him, calling me pathetic, worthless…" AJ said.

"You really need to forget about him. He's the pathetic one, what kind of a father shows up to see his daughter, not really for her but to get inside your pants, that's sick… I know… I know what it's like to be left with someone to look after, it's shit, you feel like the whole time they were just using you and when things get a little tough, they're out of here, I know what that feels like…" Punk said, watching her nod.

"Look…" Punk said, picking his top off the floor and putting it on, "We don't need to do this if you don't want to…" Punk said.

"Do you know what I really want? That I haven't had in years…" AJ said.

"What?" Punk asked.

"A hug." She said with emotion paining her voice, truth was she couldn't remember the last time someone had wrapped their arms around her and told her everything was going to be ok, apart from her daughter, but that was usually AJ forcing her for a hug.

Punk circled his arms around her, hugging her tightly and stroking his hand down her hair, not wanting her to feel alone. She obviously wasn't ready for them to be intimate yet and he was fine with that, he wasn't going to go away in a storm just because he didn't get to blow his load.

That's what AJ liked so much about him, he wasn't just here for the sex, he was here for her and that was the best feeling she could think of.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_The next morning…_

After Punk hugged AJ last night, she asked him to stay over since Nick clearly wasn't going anywhere, so he took her in his arms and watched her as she slept the full night, not being able to keep his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, even she slept.

AJ woke up the next morning to find that Punk was still sleeping, she took his arm that was still protectively around her, moving it and standing up and stretching, walking out the room and into the bathroom.

Once she had washed her face to wake her up and tied her messy hair up in a bobble, she placed her glasses on her nose and walked out of the bathroom, strolling into the living room where she spotted Nick in, sitting on the couch and swinging his legs, the TV on and noticing he'd already helped himself to the fridge, sitting with a juice box and sweets.

"Bit early for sweets isn't it?" AJ said.

"Nah, only 8am…" Nick smiled.

"Aren't you meant to be at school?" AJ asked him, folding her arms.

"Nah, I don't start proper until a few weeks, just was the induction thingy on Monday…" Nick said.

"Ahh, I see. So, did you have fun with Harli last night?" AJ asked him, walking over and sitting beside him.

"Y-Yeah, I mean… she kept telling me I was building the lego wrong… but she was cool." Nick said, "Her beds comfy…" He smiled.

AJ just chuckled at the little boy, he was the spit image of Punk, looks and personality, watching him smirk just scared her how alike they were.

"Where's my dad?" He asked, he didn't really understand why they slept here last night, but like he said, he was comfy, so he wasn't complaining, plus he liked this house, it was big, had good food, a TV that actually worked and didn't cut out all the time.

"He's still sleeping…" AJ said.

"Why did we stay here last night?" Nick asked AJ, looking up at her. He still didn't quite know who she was, but he could tell he was important to his father, he never stopped talking about her.

"I guess, you fell asleep and your dad didn't want to wake you, so he just stayed over too." AJ said.

"Right…" Nick nodded, turning his head back to the TV, not having a clue what he was watching, but enjoying himself with his juice box and sweets.

"Do you ever… ask your dad about your mom?" AJ asked Nick, realising she shouldn't have said something like that.

"Dad says I ain't got one." Nick said, "But I know he's lying. At school, they told me to write my mom and dads name, kids laughed at me for not knowing my mom…" Nick said, feeling comfortable talking to this lady, even though he didn't really know who she was.

"Well they kids are stupid. I'm sort of like you, I didn't have a dad growing up. So it's ok to have one parent, it is. It doesn't make you different from any of the other kids." AJ said.

"Does Harli only have one parent?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she only has me, her mom." AJ smiled.

"You and my dad are kinda the same…" Nick suggested.

"How's that?" AJ asked him, she could feel herself start to get attached the cuteness of this little boy.

"D'know, just are…" Nick shrugged.

"How about, I go wake Harli and you go wake your dad?" AJ suggested.

"Ok." Nick nodded, jumping off the couch and running away.

"Wrong room…" He said, coming out from the toilet and finding the room he was looking for, laughing at his dad snoring, hugging a pillow.

He climbed on to the bed and snatched the pillow from him, causing Punk to jump, seeing his son start to hit him with a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Punk said, putting his hands up.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty…" Nick said, finally thankful for Punk, stopping hitting his father.

"What's the time?" Punk asked, rubbing his eyes.

"8:15." Nick said.

"Let me go to sleep little man…" Punk said, taking the pillow from him and closing his eyes back over, this bed was so much comfier than his wooden, uncomfy one.

"What? So you can pretend the pillow is that lady in there?" Nick laughed.

"Do you like your face?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Well shut it." Punk said, turning over, his back facing his son.

Nick just shook his head, walking in to find the lady his father seemed to have a thing for, watching her with Harli on her lap.

"What's your name?" Nick asked.

"Harli." Harli spoke quietly, leaning against her mother.

"I know your name. You… what's your name?" Nick asked AJ.

"AJ." AJ smiled to him.

"AJ…" Nick mumbled to himself, running back to his father, going round to the side that he was sleeping at.

He turned his back to face Punk and started hugging himself, making it look like someone else was hugging him, wiggling his hips, making kissing noises, getting Punks attention.

"Oh AJ… AJ… kiss me AJ…" Nick impersonated.

Punk just sat up and grabbed Nick by the stomach, tipping him upside down.

"Do you want me to lock you in the cupboard again back in our apartment?" Punk said.

"N-No… no please dad, there's spiders in there. No, I'm sorry, put me down…" Nick said.

Punk put him back up right, letting him stand up straight.

_Later that day…_

Punk and AJ finished sorting out the rest of the comics while AJ gave the kids lunch, hearing them laugh and talk in the kitchen was a great sign for her, she was so glad they got along.

"About last night…" Punk said.

"I think I just got carried away with myself." AJ said.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded.

"I asked Nick about his mom this morning?" AJ said, watching Punks head shoot up.

"Why did you do that?" Punk said, a bit annoyed with AJ.

"I just wanted to talk to him. I know you wouldn't talk to him about it." AJ said.

"Yeah, exactly. So if I don't talk to him about it, you don't either. I told him he doesn't have a mom." Punk said.

"Yeah, he told me that. But he also told me he knew everyone has a mom and dad, he said kids laughed at him in school for not knowing his moms name or who she was…" AJ said, watching Punk drop the comic he was looking at and stand up.

"I never asked you to bring her up with him…" Punk said, getting his jacket.

"Phil… you don't have to leave." AJ said.

"How about I go talk to Harli about Randy? Ask her about him? I can't believe you spoke about her in front of him." Punk said.

"I don't see how it makes a difference when he knows he doesn't have a mom, he knows she isn't there to help." AJ said.

"It does. I don't want him to feel as if he's missing out on a mom, I don't want him to feel like he's stuck with me, that's why I never talk about her." Punk said.

"Yeah, and I don't want my daughter to feel like she's missing out on a dad, but I have to face the fact that she is and you need to face the fact that Nick is missing out on a mom." AJ said.

"Whatever…" Punk shook his head, walking into the kitchen where Harli sat with Nick, both of them smiling up at him.

"Aw…" Nick wined for the first time in his whole life possible, "We're leaving?" He asked.

Punk looked at his pleading face, clearly wanting to stay a little longer.

"N-No… I'm just, going to see Dean, you'll be ok here?" Punk asked, watching his son nod, continuing his conversation with Harli.

Punk smiled and walked out of the kitchen turning to see AJ standing facing him.

"What?" He said.

"I'm sorry for talking about her. I just… I didn't think it was a big deal that's all." AJ said.

"Of course it's a big deal." Punk said.

"Ok ok… I said I'm sorry." AJ said, putting her hands up.

"S-Sorry… I just… I just want what's best for him, you know… of course I want him to have his mom, every kid needs their mom, dad's will do anything for their kids, but there's no better best friend than your mom, my gran used to tell me when I was little, I used to moan to her about not having a dad." Punk chuckled to himself.

"He doesn't need his mom, not when he has a dad like you…" AJ smiled.

"Thanks…" Punk smiled, fidgeting with his house keys in his pockets.

"Why don't you stay for pizza tonight… we can claw our eyes out watching some Disney movies with the kids…" AJ smiled.

"Yeah, why not…" Punk smiled.

"But first, you need to take your jacket off and help me finish with these comics." AJ said.

"These comics are going to be the death of me…" Punk growled, joking and following AJ back into the living room.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You have no idea how happy I am to know we're done with these stupid comics…" Punk said, watching AJ place the box of comics over in the corner.

"Hey, don't call comics stupid." AJ said, throwing a cushion at AJ.

"Ok, I'm going to get the pizza, it's literally across the road, you'll be ok with them?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, watching AJ smile at him and walk away out.

Punk in the next few minutes, was enjoying some peace and quiet, his eyes shut closed, listening to the rain fall down the window outside. Of course his few minutes of quietness ended when he heard Nick scream like a girl from Harli's room. He then saw him sprinting into the living room, Harli with a spider in her hand, chasing him.

Punk jumped off the chair, hiding behind the back of it, he hated spiders. Little hairy legs, big disgusting eyes, it made him shiver.

For a quiet little girl, she sure was friendly with the spiders.

"Get it away!" Nick pointed, hiding behind the curtain, "Dad, make her put it away…" Nick said, in almost a cry.

"Harli… Harli… can you go into the toilet and put the spider down the pan?" Punk asked her sweetly, still standing behind the couch.

"But it will drown…"Harli pouted, looking at the spider.

"It won't. You'll send it to, a fun park, with chutes and stuff for spiders, yeah… they have all sorts of rides…" Punk said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick said, screwing his eyes up in confusion at his father, still hiding behind the curtain.

"Shut up… do you want her to throw it at you…" Punk said.

"Ok… you promise?" Harli smiled.

"I promise sweetheart… off you go…" Punk said, pointing to the toilet.

Harli smiled, walking away and into the toilet, placing the spider in the water in the toilet.

"Have fun, Mr Spider…" Harli smiled, flushing the spider away.

Both Punk and Nick came out of hiding, relieved that the spider was away, clearly Punk had passed his fear on to his son.

"And you told me she was quiet…" Nick said.

"Were you crying?" Punk laughed, looking at the tear in the corner of his eye.

"What?" Nick said, "No…" He said, wiping his eye. "I just had something in my eye." He said.

"You were crying!" Punk roared with laughter.

Nick watched his father start to impersonate him, pretending he was crying, reaching over and wiping his eyes.

Nick just walked over to the box with all the comics, stacked all in order, taking it and lifting it up.

"Don't dare…" Punk warned.

Nick just smirked, tipping the whole box upside down, watching all the comics' splat out on the floor.

"That's it… your ass is dead!" Punk shouted, going for Nick who ran away into Harli's room where she was sitting on her bed.

Punk walked into Harli's room, looking at Nick under her bed.

"Harli… do you have any other spiders?" Punk said, watching Nick get out from under the bed.

"It was just a joke… don't be mad…" Nick smiled.

Punk made him lie down on the floor and he sat on top of him, slapping his face every time he tried to speak, of course not hard, it was all a joke. He would never dare raise his hand on purpose to any child. Especially not his own.

"You're squashing me… I can't breathe…" Nick moaned, laughing a little too, trying to push his father off him.

Punk was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap round his neck, noticing it was Harli he automatically stood up straight, looking down at her.

"Don't hurt him!" Harli shouted up at Punk.

"Sorry m'am…" Punk laughed.

"You tell him…" Nick coughed.

Punk just laughed, as well as Nick.

Harli looked at both of them, she figured it was all just a joke and this man wasn't really trying to hurt Nick, so she joined in laughing.

Punk looked at the little girl laughing just like her mother, she was a gorgeous little girl.

_Later that night…_

After AJ came back with the pizza and the four of them tucked in, Punk saw it start to get dark outside, figuring he couldn't possibly stay another night at AJ's, he told Nick it was time to go home.

"No… let him stay…" Harli pleaded.

AJ was shocked to say the least, her daughter hadn't be so talkative since she started playing with Nick.

"Sorry sweetie, we have to go home." Punk frowned.

"He can stay if you like…" AJ smiled, up at Punk.

"No… I can't leave him with you, he's a nightmare." Punk said, getting a glare from Nick.

"You can pick him up in the morning. You've been really sweet to me these past days. It's the least I could do…" AJ said.

"Well… it's up to you little man…" Punk said to Nick.

"Can you not stay too?" Nick said.

"I need to go see if Dean's still alive…" Punk said.

"I'll just come with you…" Nick said, he didn't know if he trusted AJ enough to stay with her without his dad's supervision.

Punk nodded, "Thanks anyway…" Punk smiled to AJ, it wasn't every day someone offered to look after Nick.

"Well… it's been a fun few days…" AJ smiled, walking Punk and Nick out.

"It has…" Punk smiled, helping Nick with his jacket.

"I guess, I'll see you soon." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Punk nodded, going to kiss her cheek when AJ turned, pecking him on the lips.

Nick's mouth dropped, making an O shape.

Punk coughed awkwardly, "Um… yeah, we best get going…" Punk said, pushing Nick forward to move.

"Bye…" AJ smiled when she felt Harli push by her and run to Nick, giving him a tight hug.

AJ aw'd as well as Punk and Nick secretly hugged her back.

Harli ran back in to the house, hiding behind her mother.

AJ smiled, watching Punk put Nick on his shoulders, walking away and down to the bottom floor, out of the apartment.

Nick couldn't believe it still, she kissed him, she kissed his dad on the lips.

"Are you nuts…" Nick said, on Punks shoulders, holding on to his head.

"What?" Punk said.

"She kissed you… she kissed you and you coughed…" Nick said.

"Says the one who didn't hug the three year old little sweetheart back." Punk said.

"I did actually, you just couldn't see my arm…" Nick rolled his eyes.

"You just keep your focus on your action figures and game cards, not on my love life thank you very much…" Punk said.

After another few minutes of walking, they finally reached the apartment where Nick got down from Punks shoulders, walking into the apartment first and making another O shape with his mouth. The whole place was empty.

Punk followed behind and looked around. What the hell had happened in here and where the hell was Dean. He looked in all of the bedrooms, no beds, no clausets, no couch or TV, the whole place was empty, apart from a note attached to the wall.

_So yeah, we got evicted, I've been contacting you for two days and you've ignored me. Where the hell are you both? Anyway, I'm at Seth's staying. Show up if you like. They took everything, I packed up some of your belongings as well as Nicks and your clothes, come round and get it. Maybe if your nice Seth will let you stay. Thanks for ignoring my phone calls and texts. I assume you were too busy with your new girlfriend. Anyway, what's done is done. I'll see you soon._

_Dean._

Punk took out his phone that had ran out of battery a few days ago, remembering that AJ didn't have a spare charger, he just ditched it, not thinking Dean would need him. He ripped up the note and punched the wall.

"Dad… where's our stuff?" Nick asked, putting a worried face on and looking around the empty apartment.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Punk, what's up?" Seth asked, answering the door, looking at Punk and little boy who was hiding behind him.

"Can you get Dean…" Punk said.

"Yeah…" Seth nodded, walking away and getting Dean who soon enough came to the door, shutting it over and stepping out to speak to Punk.

"What the hell Dean…" Punk said.

"Hey, I tried phoning and texting you! You were too busy to answer." Dean said.

"My phone had ran out of battery. You could have went and looked for me." Punk said.

"Cause I'm automatically meant to know which house is that girls you've been sleeping with…"

"I'm not sleeping with her." Punk said.

"Oh alright, then why didn't you come home last night…" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Because Nick fell asleep at her house and she told me I could just stay, nothing happened." Punk said, "What are we going to do?" Punk asked.

"Well maybe she'll let you stay another few days." Dean said.

"Why have all of a sudden, you got really bitchy and moody with me? Am I missing something?" Punk said.

"Yeah, your kids mom…" Dean said.

Nick just looked up between Dean and his father, he'd never seen them fight like this before. He didn't like it.

"What is your problem with me raising him myself? I don't want her in my life, I don't want her in Nicks life…" Punk said.

"You're still young man, things weren't meant to go this way, if anything she should have took the kid and left…" Dean said.

"Well I'm glad she didn't, cause them I couldn't watch my son grow up." Punk said.

"He's turning out just to be like you and that isn't a good thing Punk…" Dean said, forgetting Nick was standing beside them.

"Yeah? Well I'm done here, whatever this is, this was… have fun finding your own house, don't come crawling back to me when Seth chucks you out…" Punk said, taking a grip of Nicks hand and walking away out of the street.

"Where are we going now?" Nick asked, looking up at Punk.

"I don't know, son." Punk said, looking down at Nick's worried face. He stopped walking and crouched down to his level.

"Everything's going to be fine though…" Punk said, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly.

"Can we go to AJ's?" Nick asked.

Punk stood up straight, he guessed it was his only choice.

Punk nodded to his son and began to walk down the street, heading for AJ's apartment and going up to her floor, knocking the door.

"Hey…" AJ answered in her pyjamas, her tooth brush in her mouth, about to go to bed.

"Hi…" Punk said.

"What's up?" AJ asked, just sticking her head out, not wanting him to see her pyjamas.

"We've just got kicked out of our apartment." Punk said.

"What?" AJ said, "Why?" She asked, letting them into the warm apartment. Shutting the door over behind them.

"It's a long strory… you don't mind if we…"

"No of course not, why don't you put him into bed and I'll put the kettle on…" AJ said as Punk smiled to her with a nod.

He leaded Nick into Harli's room, taking his jacket and shoes off of him.

"I don't have any pyjamas…" Nick frowned.

"I know, you'll just have to do with your clothes…" Punk said, slightly moving Harli over in the bed to let Nick in.

"You ok in here?" Punk asked him, pulling the covers over them, looking over at little Harli peacefully sleeping.

"Yeah, fine…" Nick smiled.

"Ok, goodnight…" Punk said, kissing his dead and walking out of the room, walking into the kitchen where AJ was standing, stirring the coffee and sitting it down on the table.

Punk pulled the seat out and sat down, "Thanks…" Punk smiled, taking a sip of coffee.

"No problem… your friend? Is he ok?" AJ asked.

"Who cares…" Punk shrugged, clearly having no time for Dean anymore.

"Until you sort things out… I don't mind you staying here." AJ said.

"Thanks, but I won't be here long, I'll probably move in with my mom…" Punk said.

"Right…" AJ nodded, "I'm working tomorrow, so you'll be ok with them both yeah? I was going to get my friend to watch Harli, but now you're here…" AJ smiled.

"Yeah, sure. What shift are you doing?" Punk asked.

"Start 7am, finish 3pm. They're letting me work short hours, since I've just started and plus I have Harli…" AJ said.

"Well that's good." Punk smiled.

"Yeah…" AJ nodded, "Listen, don't think you're intruding or anything. I really don't mind you staying here." AJ smiled.

"I know you don't, but I just feel bad." Punk said.

"Well don't…" AJ smiled at him.

Punk looked at her gorgeous eyes, her bare caramel arms wanting someone to touch them, her hair spread across her back, some resting on her smooth shoulders. He didn't know how she could be so perfect.

"Has anyone ever told you how perfect you are?" Punk asked her, watching her tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Only you." She said, watching Punk stand up. She stood up to, looking up at him. Tonight was going to be the night, she wanted to feel him around her, she wanted his body close to hers, she wasn't waiting any longer.

She put one of her hands behind his neck, pulling him down and kissing him softly, they both walked slowly out of the kitchen, lips still attached, banging into some things, tearing each other's clothes off.

Once they finally reached her room, Punk shut it over tight, walking over and lying AJ down on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her neck, running up to her jaw and back to her lips, doing the same with the other side.

The little moans that escaped from AJ only made him go on further, wanting to hear her moan even more than that.

He pulled her pyjama top off, noticing she had no bra on and grinning like a fool.

AJ didn't feel nervous with him like she thought she would, she feel comfortable, like they'd been doing it forever.

Punk put his hands at her sides, shuffling her further up the bed, latching on to one of her breasts, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, feeling her breathing get erotic, her chest moving up and down heavily.

Punk went back to her lips after giving both breasts attention, kissing her deeply on the mouth, there was no going back now.

"Are you sure about this?" Punk asked her.

"I've never been so sure in my life…" AJ whispered, kissing him quickly, running her hands up his bare chest that she had wanted to touch since a few days ago when he took his top off in the living room.

Punk nodded, moving down south, kissing her stomach and all the way down to the start of her pyjama bottoms. He hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling them down and throwing them away to the other side of the room.

AJ looked down at him, propping herself on her elbows, wondering what he was going to do.

Punk looked at all of her, he had never been with someone so beautiful in his life, she was just perfect.

He looked up at her, propped up on her elbows and looking down at him.

He ran his finger up and down her slit a few times, her moans setting him in the right direction. He gently eased a finger inside her and leaned down, taking her clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, feeling her start to loose it above him.

AJ became weak, not being able to hold herself up and watch him, and collapsed back down on the bed, arching her back and shutting her eyes, moaning at his actions. He clearly knew what he was doing.

Once Punk felt like it was time to move on, he unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers and lining himself up with AJ's opening.

AJ cried against his lips when she felt him enter her, she could feel that he was bigger than Randy but not only that, it felt better than being with Randy, it felt like he actually wanted her and there was no better feeling.

Punk looked in her eyes deeply as he began to move in and out of her, first at a slow pace, wanting this moment to never leave him.

"You feel so good…" AJ moaned, her nails raking down his back, no doubt leaving marks.

"You're so beautiful…" Punk said, watching AJ moan everytime he went all the way in and out.

The one thing AJ loved about Punk, was how much he told her how beautiful and perfect she was, no matter how low of herself she thought, he always told her different, it was something that had never been said to her.

There wasn't much talking going on, all there was, was intimate staring and loud kissing, nothing else filled the room, Punk started moving inside her fast, the sound of skin touching skin echoing through the room now as well.

"Phil…" AJ moaned his name in his ear, her hands still sat on his back.

"April…" Punk moaned, kissing her softly, his hands placed at either side of her head, towering over her and protecting her.

"Phil… faster… make me…" AJ moaned, rolling her head back as she started feeling a tingle tight in her core, needing to exit soon.

"Cum for me April… I want to see you…" Punk moaned, kissing down on her neck, tugging at her ear lobe as well, in need for her to let herself go.

"Mmm… I'm gonna… Phil…" AJ moaned loudly, her nails digging into Punk as her muscles spasmed against him, a sharp orgasm taking over her body in one swift thrust, causing her to loose all control in her body, depending on Punk to keep her safe.

"April…" Punk moaned, feeling himself start to loose himself.

AJ felt a quick absence of him inside her, shortly soon feeling his warm fluid across her stomach, figuring he never used protection.

"S-Sorry… no condom…" Punk said, his breathing still heavy, reaching for the box of tissues on AJ's beside table, cleaning her stomach.

AJ didn't mind, she didn't really care, she had just experienced the best interaction she had ever had with someone so close.

"Kiss me…" AJ said, feeling Punk lean down, kissing her softly.

Soon enough, he felt his arms start to get tired from leaning on them for so long, so he rolled to the space beside her, pulling the covers over them and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

AJ just turned to him and smiled, kissing him passionately, feeling him wrap his tattoo'd arms around her, leaning her head into his chest.

She peacefully fell asleep quickly with the presence of his naked body so close to her own, the heat never leave them, aswell as the intimacy.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much for all your kind REVIEWS. Keep them coming.**

Punk woke up the next morning to an empty space beside him, remembering that AJ was at work.

He sighed and took the note that was on her pillow, reading it into himself.

_I really enjoyed last night. Harli is allergic to nuts, just so you know. I'll see you when I come in._

_April xxx_

Punk just smiled, putting the note down and sitting up in bed, swinging his legs out and picking his boxers from the floor, sliding them on. First things first, he needed to stop by at Seth's to get clothes from Dean, he was so angry with him last night, he forgot to take them and just stormed off.

He walked out into the hall and down into Harli's room, seeing them both still sleeping. He took the opportunity to go for a shower, hoping AJ wouldn't mind.

_Later that day…_

Once Punk done a little blackmailing the kids, telling them that if they walked to Seth's house with him, he'd let them go to the park on the way back, they thankfully agreed, walking to Seth's, mostly running ahead and racing to the next lamppost, Punk strolling behind with his hands in his pockets.

Once they got to Seth's, he knocked the door to see Seth answer again.

"Is Dean in? I'm looking for my stuff." Punk said.

"I didn't know you had two kids Brooks." Seth said.

"She isn't mine." Punk said.

"Oh… right. Dean's away out, but I think this is your stuff here." Seth said, handing Punk a few bags.

"Thanks." Punk said, walking away.

"Park now?" Harli asked Punk.

"Yeah." Punk nodded with a smile.

_Later that day…_

AJ arrived to an empty, but surprisingly tidy house, figuring maybe Punk had took the kids out to the park or something.

She got changed out her uniform, putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, noticing some bags in the corner of the hall.

She picked them up and walked into the living room with them, sitting down on the couch and untying the knot that was holding them closed.

She realised it was just some clothes and photo's, so she began to tie them back up when she spotted a picture that she had to look at. She digged in and picked it up, looking at it closely.

It looked like hours after Nick was born, but Punk wasn't in the picture. It was only Nick and who she assumed was his mom.

She looked closely at the girl, she was pretty, and of course she expected that. She had a scary bunch of tattoos, but she expected that a little too.

It warmed her in some way that Punk still kept the photo. The rest were all just of him and Nick and another blonde haired man.

She quickly put them away and tied the bags back up, sitting them over in the corner and walking away into the kitchen to make herself a snack.

_Later that night…_

Punk trailed in with the kids later on the night, Harli on his back sleeping, Nick trailing along him, yawning every so often.

"Hey…" AJ smiled, not speaking to loud, noticing Harli sleeping, which had to be the cutest thing on Punks back.

"Hi…" Punk smiled.

"Do you want me to?" AJ said, about to lift Harli off and put her to bed.

"It's ok, you go put your feet up." Punk smiled, walking into Harli's room, lying her down on the bed, watching Nick sit down on the floor and lean against the bed.

"Ok… pyjamas… pyjamas…" Punk said, looking through some drawers for pyjamas, finally finding some and taking out a pair, getting Harli ready for bed, taking the bobbles out her hair and putting her pyjamas on her, sliding her into bed and planting a kiss on her head.

Punk looked down at laughed at Nick sleeping on the floor. He really wore them out. He walked out and grabbed a pair of his pyjamas from the bags Dean had gave them, putting the pyjamas on him and lifting him into bed as well. Kissing his head and walking out, shutting the light off and closing the door.

He walked into the living room and saw AJ lying on the couch with her feet up.

"7pm and they're both sleeping… what'd you do to them?" AJ laughed, sitting up and moving her feet to let Punk sit down.

"I just took them around Chicago, we went and got our clothes, I dumped them here and we went to the park, the beach, ice cream… we had fun." Punk smiled.

"I'm glad." AJ smiled, really believing that Punk had a good time.

"So last night…" Punk said, looking at her.

"Look Phil… I'm going to be honest with you, I really, really like you. You seem to care an awful lot about me…" AJ said.

"That's cause I do, I care about you AJ." Punk said.

"Kiss me…" AJ said, watching Punk tilt her chin up and capture her lips with his, moving against them softly.

Once he pulled back, he looked in her eyes, stroking her cheek gently.

"So what happens now…" AJ said.

"I don't know, am I meant to ask you out?" Punk whispered as AJ chuckled.

"I think I get the point…" AJ smiled, pulling his neck back down and kissing him, falling back on the couch with him.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Through out the next few weeks AJ and Punk had begun to settle into a routine, depending on who was working, there was always one of them looking after the kids, and at night time, they both made extra special time to say goodnight.

Nick enjoyed staying with AJ, he saw how much she made his father smile and he liked to see him smile. He also found himself being very protective of Harli, like when they were at the park a few days ago and a boy laughed at her pigtails, he found himself pushing the boy over, annoyed at him.

Punk and AJ were getting closer and closer as the weeks went on. AJ loved the attention and company Punk gave her, she wondered where this man had been all her life.

One night when AJ and Punk were lying on the couch, Harli and Nick long gone to bed, AJ heard the door go, so she stood up and walked away to open it, seeing a blonde haired man standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked.

Dean looked at the girl his best friend obviously had took a liking to, she was real pretty, not his type, but still… she could see her being with Punk.

"I'm looking for Phil…" Dean said.

"Who are you?" AJ asked, not letting anyone in her house before she knew who they were.

"Dean, his bestfriend." Dean said.

"Oh… ok, he's in the living room…" AJ said, letting him in and closing the door behind him. This was going to be difficult.

Punk was shocked to see Dean walk into the living room, not having seen him in almost a few months.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk said, sitting up straight on the couch.

"I'm just here to talk to you…" Dean said.

"I'm going for a bath Phil." AJ smiled, closing the living room door over, giving Punk and Dean some time to speak alone.

"Talk about what?" Punk said, standing up.

"Well first of all… I'm sorry, for treating you the way I have. You know how much you and Nick mean to me, you know…" Dean said.

"You're not saying all this because you need a place to stay are you?" Punk said.

"No, Seth's fine with me staying at his… I just came to say I was sorry and to give you some news…" Dean said.

"What type of news?" Punk said, folding his arms, wishing Dean would stop dragging this out.

"Well, yesterday… I was at the grocery store… I saw her man, I saw Amy…" Dean said, watching Punk look at him without a care in his face.

"Alright, cool." Punk nodded.

"Cool? You're not going to try and find her?" Dean said.

"What do you have an obsession over with me needing to find her for? Who cares if she's in town. She can do what she wants, I have AJ…" Punk said.

"A girl you've known for almost what? 2 months?" Dean said, "You spent your whole teenage life with Amy…" Dean said.

"Dean, I do not care about her… I'm glad you came and said sorry ok, I am. But the "news,"" Punk said, making speech marks with his hands, "It doesn't really make a difference to me…"He said.

"Alright, fine. Clearly you don't want Nick to meet his mom, that's fine." Dean said, backing away and walking out of the living room, walking out the apartment, slamming the door shut.

Punk just sat on the couch grumbling, running his hands through his hair, he genuinely didn't care that Amy was in Chicago, he didn't. As far as he was concerned, AJ was more of a mother to Nick that what Amy has.

_The next day…_

Punk decided not to tell AJ, since he figured she'd start to panic about him wanting to go back to her, which of course wouldn't be happening.

Punk was at the park with Harli and Nick, watching them carefully, enjoying the fresh air.

He was looking around the park, glancing at all the children, dads, moms, that's when he spotted them, they tattoo's, her hair changed to brown now and not the firey red colour it was when they dated. His back stiffened when he seen her face, of course he still felt weird when he saw her, he did love her once.

He just looked the other way, pretending he never saw her, keeping his eyes on Nick and Harli on the swings, but he just couldn't, he had to look back at her. Why was she at a childrens park? Then he saw a little girl run up to her, maybe about the same age as Harli, he was confused. So she left him, just to go have another baby with someone else, didn't he feel special.

He stood up, going to get the kids since it was starting to get late, he walked down to the swings, telling them they had a few more minutes before they had to go.

He turned around to face her again, when he noticed her looking his way in shock, not really believing that it was him.

He didn't know what to do, of course he wasn't going to smile, bitch didn't deserve a smile, he couldn't wave, that would look stupid, so he just nodded his head in a 'sup' movement, turning his head back to his kids.

Amy looked at him in confusion, her eyes seeing the little boy on the swing beside him, along with a little girl. She knew fine well who the little boy was, but she had no idea who the little girl was, maybe he moved on and had another baby with someone else.

She took a deep breath, picking her daughter up and walking over to him, noticing him start to panic.

She stood fairly far away from him, but yet it seemed so close.

"What?" Punk said, why was she over here.

Amy just looked at Punk, looking down at Nick.

"You must be Nick…" Amy smiled, crouching down to her son, smiling and extending her hand to shake it with him.

She jumped when Punk slapped it away, walking in front of Nick.

"You leave for 5 years and you think a handshake is the way to go about it…" Punk said, looking her furiously in the eye.

"I see you moved on…" Amy said, looking down at Harli.

Punk automatically was going to reply with 'she's not mine.' But he couldn't give that to her, he had to make her believe he hadn't spent the past five years living with Dean. Besides, he'd learnt to live with Harli as a daughter, wither Harli or AJ felt the same, he didn't know.

"Yeah, I did move on, I see you did too…" Punk said, looking at the little girl in her arms.

"Yeah, my husbands over there waiting on me, she wanted a shot on the swings…"

"You're married?" Punk cutted in.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"When?" Punk asked.

"Last year." Amy said.

"So then why the hell are you over here speaking to me…" Punk said.

"All I wanted to say to you, was sorry. I'm sorry I left you to do all of this alone. But, you clearly have done not that bad of a job." Amy said.

"Ok, so you've came rubbed it in my face you're married, you think you're going to win my son over with a handshake and you have a kid with someone else. Yeah, I totally don't accept your apology." Punk said.

"If you don't, that's fine… just know that, I am proud of you for raising him…" Amy said.

"Yeah thanks…" Punk rolled his eyes.

"Hows Dean?" Amy asked.

"Fine." Punk said.

"Ok…" Amy coughed awkwardly, "I better get going, I don't think I'll ever be back in Chicago, it was just while I was driving by, I thought I'd stop by and see if I could find you." Amy said.

"Wish you didn't." Punk mumbled.

"Please, can I just leave on a good note?" Amy said.

"Fine, thanks for coming." Punk smiled unenthusiastically.

"Hmm…" Amy glared at him, "You always were a crazy bastard…" She said, hitting him on the shoulder with a smile.

Punk just gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sure he's better off without me anyway." Amy said, "I'll see you around…" Amy smiled, walking away from the swing area and out of the park.

Punk watched her all the way until she got in the car, he was so annoyed that she even tried to make an interaction with Nick. He was still pissed off.

_Later that night…_

He knew he couldn't tell AJ about meeting Amy, he couldn't deal with her asking questions, so he just said he took the kids to the park and lost track of time with them.

"Did you have a good day at work…" Punk asked her, both of them lying on the couch, Punk running his fingertips up and down AJ's arm.

"Yeah it was ok. I missed you though." She smiled up at him, pecking him on the lips.

"I missed you too…" He smiled.

**And that's all you're going to get of Amy XD  
Randy however, that's another case ;)**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

_The next night…_

Punk and AJ had took the kids to the cinema later on in the night, walking home where it had started to snow, settling softly on the ground.

Punk and AJ walked alongside each other, watching their children run ahead, sticking their tongues out to catch the snowflakes in their mouth, not realising they were being watched with every footstep they were taking.

"It's freezing… I might need heated up later…" Punk shivered rubbing his hands together for a heat.

"Maybe I can help you with that…" AJ smiled up at him.

"Maybe you could… I really should start looking for places for me and Nick… we can't live with you forever…" Punk said.

"Who said that?" AJ said, looking up at him.

"There's not enough room…" Punk said.

"Sure there is. Me and you in my room, put an extra bed in Harli's room for Nick, there's plenty of room." AJ smiled.

"That means, you're going to have to wake up to my face every morning…" Punk chuckled.

"I'll survive." She smiled, approaching their apartment and walking up to her floor, all of them getting into the thankfully heated house.

"Ok…" Punk said, taking his jacket off and hanging it up, "How about I make you guys some hot chocolate before you go to bed?" Punk asked the children, crouching down.

"Whipped cream?" Nick smiled.

"AJ… do you have whipped cream?" Punk asked, looking up at AJ.

"I think I might have some, yeah." AJ smiled, flicking Nick's nose playfully.

"Ok, you go with AJ and get your pyjamas on while I make it…" Punk smiled, standing up straight, watching AJ take each of their hands and walk into Harli's room.

Once AJ had got Harli in her pyjamas, she moved along to Nick, helping him take his shoes and jacket off, getting him ready for bed.

"I'm glad dad found me a mom…" Nick said, wrapping his arms around AJ's waist tightly.

AJ could have burst into tears. Nick looked up to her as a mom. She crouched down and hugged him back tightly, she would call Nick her son in front of anyone at any time, if he wanted to call her mom, she would reply to that.

"That hot chocolate will be getting cold…" AJ said, standing up and watching Nick and Harli run into the kitchen, Harli following close behind Nick.

She had to tell Punk.

_Later on…_

AJ and Punk sat on the couch while Harli and Nick drank their warm drink, sipping it slowly and watching the snow fall heavier outside, starting to settle a lot on the ground.

Soon enough they found their mugs empty and their heads sleepy.

"C'mon you two… time for bed…" Punk said, standing up and lifting Harli up, taking a hold of Nicks hand and walking into her room.

AJ just smiled, he was such a good father, not just to Nick, but to Harli as well, even though she hadn't called him dad or acknowledged any fact that he was her dad, she could tell Harli was comfortable with him and had learned to trust him.

Once Punk had put them both into bed, putting on Toy Story on the DVD player, knowing it helped them get to sleep, not having it too loud, he walked out of the room, noticing the living room was in darkness and everything was switched off.

He figured AJ had went ahead to bed, so he walked into her room, closing the door over tight, looking at her looking out the window.

"It's beautiful…" AJ spoke, looking at the snow start to settle on the bare branches, making it look all festivy and Christmassy.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Punk said, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

"So, Nick related me to his mom tonight…" AJ said.

"He did?" Punk said, he wasn't bothered or surprised, he would happily let AJ call herself Nicks mom, Nick didn't trust a lot of people in life, the only people he trusted was his father and Dean, but he could tell he was starting to trust AJ, as well as letting her see the different, sensitive side to him, something only a mother would spot in their son.

"You're ok with it?" Punk asked, hoping it didn't put AJ under pressure.

"Of course I am… I love that little guy just as much as I love…" AJ paused, looking deep into his eyes, "Just as much as I love you…" She said, looking up at him.

"Well guess what?" Punk whispered with a smile.

"What?" AJ whispered back.

"I love Harli just as much as I love you…" He smiled down at her, tilting her chin and kissing her passionately.

_Outside…_

Randy glared up at the window, seeing two shadows close together being ever so intimate, watching the shadows move away.

"Friends my ass." He said, glancing around and getting back in his car.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialling a few numbers and telling them the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah I got it… his name is Phil Brooks, got a son as well… yeah, so you're going to help me? Good… I'll see you soon… bye, bye." Randy said, hanging up on the calls.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Back in Missouri…_

Once Randy had got a flight back to Missouri, he headed to work.

"Dave…" Randy said, patting his friend Dave Batista on the back.

Did he mention he was a cop?

"Randy, what's up?" Dave asked, a larger man who was one of Randy's best friends.

"You search him up?" Randy asked, leaning over the desk and looking at Dave's computer screen.

"Yeah, he's fine man. No records at all…" Dave said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Positive." Dave said, "What's your problem with anyway?" Dave asked.

"He's sleeping with AJ." Randy growled, sitting on the spinny chair beside Dave.

"So, you were the one that neglected her with your daughter." Dave said.

"Ok Dave, I get the point. She still feels like mine though, you know… I mean, I don't think I want her but… there's just this feeling of jealousy over him." Randy said.

"I mean… just because his records say he's fine, doesn't mean he is, we could dig deep." Dave said.

"Well he has a son, so he's obviously had a girlfriend, maybe even a wife before. I'm wondering if we could use all this, you know… put it into one big story… he looks bad…" Randy said.

"He looks bad?" Dave said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know when you see someone and you're like, he's done some bad things in his life, you just know by looking at them…" Randy said.

"What if he has friends though, this could go two ways, it could work and you get AJ back or whatever it is you want from her, or it could fail and we all get our asses kicked." Dave said.

"Trust me, he's just a loser like her." Randy said.

"What are you two talking about in here?" Another friend of Randy's, Hunter Levesque said.

"The thing I phoned you about last night…" Randy said.

"Yeah, he's all good Randy, has no records or anything…" Hunter said.

"We know, but Randy here thinks we should dig deep, even if we have to lie here or there…" Dave said.

"You know me… I love digging deep, count me in…" Hunter smiled, patting Randy and Dave on the back with a smile, walking away.

"We need a plan…" Randy said.

"Not to harsh now, the guy does have a kid…" Dave said.

"Who gives a fuck…" Randy said.

_Back in Chicago…_

"What'd you reckon? Dean just asked me and you out on a date…" Punk said, reading his phone.

"What?" AJ chuckled.

"He said, I'm missing you and I'd like to get to know my best friends girlfriend, join me and Renee for dinner tonight?" Punk said.

"I'm sure I could get Kaitlyn to watch the kids." AJ nodded.

"He's an asshole, are you sure?" Punk said.

"I can deal with assholes…" AJ said.

"You're gonna regret this…" Punk laughed, kissing AJ on the head.

_Later that night…_

Once Punk and AJ had set out, leaving Kaitlyn to baby sit their children, they finally arrived at where they were arranged to meet Dean and Renee, but it wasn't just Dean and Renee.

"Who are all of these people?" AJ whispered, walking through the restaurant, looking at tons of people she didn't know.

"Seth, Paige, Roman and Layla…" Punk said.

"I thought you said it was just Dean…" AJ spat, glaring up at him.

"I thought it was… hey…" Punk smiled, raising his voice at his bestfriend and former friends, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Hey…" Dean smiled, patting Punk on the back as him and AJ sat down.

"Sorry, this is AJ, AJ this is… Dean, Renee, Paige, Seth, Roman and Layla…" Punk smiled, feeling terrible for AJ at a seat full of strangers.

"Hi…" AJ smiled politely.

"We ok?" Dean said, to Punk, through out the groups chatting.

"We're fine…" Punk smiled, patting Dean on the back.

_Later that night…_

Punk was surprised at how well AJ was getting on with Layla, Paige and Renee, he thought she would have sat and kept quiet the full night, but she actually looked like she was having fun.

"Weird having us all back together…" Roman said.

"I feel like I'm 20…" Dean said.

"How's Nick?" Seth asked Punk.

"Yeah, he's good. Coming up for 6…" Punk smiled.

"6?" Roman said, "I remember when that we guy used to bite my ankles when he was 2…" He laughed.

"Well… time flys…" Punk said, taking a drink.

_Later that night…_

Roman and Layla had already left and Seth and Paige were getting their jackets on to leave as well. Seth hadn't laughed so much in his life than what he did tonight, he really missed having everyone together, even if there were some new faces.

"Catch you guys later…" Seth smiled.

"See you later…" Paige waved, taking Seths hand and walking out of the restaurant.

"Why is it always us that's left til the end?" Dean asked Punk.

"We're the party animals…" Punk said, hitting him with a straw.

"Anyway… I do want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you and Nick the past months, I'm clearly not looking around me, because I have all my friends and family that I need." Dean said.

AJ smiled to Punk giving him a nod.

"Yeah, don't worry about it man…" Punk smiled.

_Later on…_

Punk and AJ were currently walking home, hands interlocked with each other, trailing through the fairly thick snow.

"You know, I see where you get your craziness from…" AJ said, "Were they all our school friends?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, apart from Renee, she's new to the group…" Punk said.

"I like them, you're all hilarious…" AJ smiled, she genuinely couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and laughed so much, they were the craziest, funniest, down to earth guys and girls she had ever met, she definitely was beginning to like her new clean start with Punk, not even giving Randy one thought.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Punk smiled, walking up the stairs to their apartment floor, walking into the house and shutting the door behind them, stamping their feet on the door mat to get any snow off.

"Best fun I've had in years… honestly…" AJ smiled, pecking Punk on the lips and walking into the living room to see the whole place turned upside down.

"Phil!" AJ screamed.

Punk ran in quickly to see what was wrong when he saw the whole place wrecked. They both looked at each other at the same time, AJ beating Punk and running into Harli's room, seeing both of them sleeping peacefully.

She was so relieved and ran over to them, kissing them both.

"Where did Kaitlyn go?" Punk asked AJ, coming into the room.

"I don't know… but I'm going to kill her… has anything been took?" AJ asked, watching Punk walk out and into the living room, searching through stuff, making sure everything was in place.

"Nah, I think they couldn't find what they were looking for…" Punk said in from the living room.

AJ made sure the children were still sleeping and left them, walking out the room and into the living room.

"Did you check the bedroom?" AJ asked as Punk shook his head.

AJ followed Punk as he walked into the room, looking at it completely tore apart as well, the covers off the bed, the pillows lying across the room, clothes flung around the room, AJ's perfume and make-up scattered everywhere, it was a mess.

"Who the hell would want to do this?" Punk said.

"I don't know… but I'm phoning Kaitlyn…" AJ said, so furious with Kaitlyn that she left the kids while someone had broke into the house, anything could have happened to them.

She walked into the kitchen and started to phone Kaitlyn, hearing it go straight to voice mail. She then saw Punk walk in, a strange look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"You know how I kept my passport, Nicks birth certificate, important things in the drawer beside my side of the bed?" Punk said.

"Yeah?" AJ said.

"The drawers empty." Punk said.

**Ohh, where did Kaitlyn go? Will the shield group up to help Punk out? What's Randy up to? All will be revealed very soon.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

"We don't see any permanent damage, has anything been stolen?" An officer said.

"Y-Yeah…" AJ nodded.

"What?" The officer asked.

"My personal things…" Punk said, "Passport, my sons birth certificate, my driving licence, stuff like that." Punk said.

"Right… do you have any idea on who or what someone would want with that?" The officer questioned.

"No, I don't." Punk said, not having a clue who would do this.

"Ok, that's all for now… you guys didn't leave your children here themselves right?" The officer said.

"No, of course not…" AJ said, "My friend was looking after them." She said.

"Where is your friend?" The officer asked.

"I don't know, she's not answering her phone." AJ said.

"And she wasn't here when you came back?" The officer questioned.

"No." AJ shook her head.

"Hmm… Ok, what's her name?" He asked, taking a notepad and pen out.

"Kaitlyn Bonin." AJ said.

"Got it… we'll look into it, for now… just try and forget about it, I'm sure it will all blow over soon." He said.

"Ok, thanks…" AJ said, watching him leave and shutting the door over.

She turned back to face Punk.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Why would some do this?" AJ said, walking over and leaning her head against his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I don't know… c'mon, let's try and fix this place." Punk said, kissing her head and walking into the living room.

_The next day…_

AJ and Punk had spent the full night trying to make the place look presentable again, having had no sleep, they lay down on top of the bed at 6am, knowing the kids would be up in a few hours.

"What would something want with your passport? Driving liscense? I mean, what the hell is that all about? They leave the TV, the furniture, but they take your things…" AJ said, she still didn't get it.

All she got from Punk was a snore, poor thing looked exhausted. She propped herself on her elbow, running her hands through his hair, planting a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek.

She sat up and reached for her phone, standing up and looking out the window.

She heard Kaitlyn's voice, but it was just her voice mail again, so she decided to leave a message.

"Kaitlyn… where are you? Look, I know you think I'll be mad, I am. But I'm really worried about you, just give me a phone back ok, bye…" She hung up, putting her phone down and lying back down on the bed, seeing if she could cram a few hours of sleep in before the kids got up.

_In Missouri…_

"Alright…" Randy said, ripping the ducktape from Kaitlyn's mouth, watching her wince at the pain of it ripping off her skin, "Phil… who is he?" Dave asked.

Kaitlyn just looked at him, she wasn't saying anything, no way.

"Who is he?!" Dave said, putting his hand around her jaw.

"Her boyfriend…" Kaitlyn mumbled.

"How long have they been dating?" Dave asked, walking round the chair that Kaitlyn was tied to.

"I don't know, what is it you want with me? I haven't done anything…" Kaitlyn said.

"I asked how long have they been dating?" Dave asked.

"2, 3 months I don't know… I don't speak to AJ as much as I used to…" Kaitlyn said.

"Alright ok… when did Phil and his son move in with her?" Dave asked.

"I… they moved in, AJ told me they got evicted, so she told them they could stay…" Kaitlyn said.

"They got evicted did they? Boys…" Dave shouted.

Kaitlyn watched as two other men walked out from the shadows, knowing one of them.

"R-Randy… what are you doing?" Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn, it's so good to see you…" He smiled smugly.

"What do you want with me?" Kaitlyn said.

"Oh nothing, just some information on April's little boyfriend…" Randy said.

"I don't really know him, anyway… don't think you've hurt her enough?" Kaitlyn said.

"I never hurt her Kaitlyn, I always made her feel better…" Randy said.

"No, you made her feel worse, you never cared about her…" Kaitlyn said.

"I did, until she got pregnant…" Randy said.

"You're sick…" Kaitlyn spat.

"Now… you can either help us and we'll let you go, or… you can ignore us and we'll do something you'll make us all regret." Randy said, crouching down to Kaitlyn's level.

"Aren't you meant to be a cop? You're meant to be protecting people, not encouraging and doing the same thing as them…" Kaitlyn said.

"Sweet, sweet Kaitlyn… life's a real bitch and then we all die…" Randy said, standing up and slapping his hand across Kaitlyn's cheek.

Kaitlyn couldn't hold her cheek since her hands were tied behind her back, all she wanted to do was get out of here.

"Ok, what is it? What is it you want to know?!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"There's a good girl…" Randy smiled.

_With AJ and Punk…_

The kids spent the full day in their pyjamas and watching movies, not really feeling like going out. AJ and Punk took turns of going for quick naps and watching the kids, they were both exhausted.

AJ decided, to wake herself up to go in for a shower, wither it would make her more sleepy or not she would just have to find out.

Punk was lying on the couch, Harli cuddling into him and Nick beside him swinging his legs, watching Tangled since it was Harli's favourite and secretly Punks.

He began to start to nod off to sleep again when he heard the door go, he shuffled Harli over and tiredly got up, walking down the hall and opening the door, seeing Dean and Renee standing at the door.

"Hey man… you ok?" Dean asked, looking at Punks sleepy face.

"Yeah, come in, Aprils just in the shower…" Punk said, letting them both in.

"You weren't sleeping were you?" Dean said, not wanting to have woke Punk up.

"No, just watching soppy Disney movies with the kids." He chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened in here?" Dean asked, walking into the living room that looked a little different from the last time he was here.

"Eh… the house got broken into last night…" Punk said in a whisper, not wanting the kids to hear.

"Oh my god…" Renee said.

"Shit man… did they take anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, my details, my passport exedra…" Punk said.

"Shit that's bad…" Dean said.

"Why?" Punk said.

"They have all your details, someone obviously wants to know stuff about you…" Dean said.

"You think?" Punk said.

"Well who would want your passport? Nicks birth certificate, what's that use to anyone?" Dean said.

"But I have no one on my case, not that I know of…" Punk said.

"Not a jealous ex boyfriend?" Dean said, genuinely just joking.

"Shit… Randy…" Punk mumbled.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Dean said.

"That son of a bitch…" Punk said.

"Maybe it isn't him." Dean said.

"Nah, it all makes sense." Punk said.

"Did AJ break up with him?" Renee asked.

"That's the crazy thing, he's the one that treated her like shit, yet can't stand the fact she has a boyfriend now." Punk said.

"Wait, he broke it off with her?" Renee asked, confused.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Must be a confused dude." Dean said, "Well, I'm here if he gives you anymore trouble." Dean said, patting Punk on the back.

"Thanks man…" Punk smiled.

"Best tell AJ…" Dean said, walking towards the door with Renee.

"Tell AJ what?" AJ said, coming out from her room.

"Yeah, catch you later Punk…" Dean said, walking out the apartment with Renee.

"What is it now?" AJ said, folding her arms, looking at Punk with an exhausted look.

"I think I know who did this." Punk said.

"Who?" AJ asked.

"Randy." Punk said.

AJ just looked at Punk in silence, "Don't be stupid." AJ said.

"How am I being stupid? Who else would want to know things about me? It's obviously him." Punk said, "It couldn't be as clear that its him." Punk said.

"Randy is a cop, he wouldn't break into someone's house." AJ said.

"Cop or not, I don't care… he done this." Punk said.

"Well you believe that then." AJ rolled her eyes, walking back in her room, Punk following her.

"Well who the hell else was it then?" Punk said.

"Maybe it was Amy." AJ said, looking at Punk in the eye.

"Why on earth would it be Amy…" Punk said.

"I can't believe you lied to me for two days after seeing her, we're meant to trust each other Punk!" AJ shouted.

"How do you know?" Punk asked her.

"The hospital is right across from the park, I was opening a patients curtains, when I saw you and her, I wouldn't thought of anything, but I knew it was her from the tattoo's." AJ said.

"Ok, so I didn't tell you, but only because I didn't want you to freak." Punk said.

"Well stop excusing my ex of things that he clearly didn't do." AJ said.

"Why are you defending him? He's scum AJ, he has no heart, why can't you just realise that?" Punk said.

"I'm not defending him. All I'm saying, is he is a cop, he wouldn't do something like this." AJ said.

"Whatever… I'll prove to you it was him… fuckers going to get it…" Punk said, walking out in a storm when AJ grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare touch him…" AJ said.

Punk just looked at her, "Get over him, because if you can't, if you can't forget about all the wonderful times you shared, then I'm done, with whatever this is, I'm done…" Punk said, storming out of the room.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Punk!" AJ shouted, running into the hall.

"What? What is it?" Punk said, turning round.

"Where are you going? You can't say this was him, you'll only look like a fool…" AJ said, she just couldn't come to terms that Randy had done this.

"The only fool I see, is staring back at me…" Punk said, looking at her. He was so annoyed that she was sticking up for Randy when all he ever done, was treat her like shit.

"You know what…" AJ said, storming away into the living room, taking a grip of Nicks hand and walking him to his father, "Take your son, get out of my house!" She shouted.

Nick just looked up at AJ, what the hell was that all about, it was just getting to the good part in the movie.

"Fine… but when I find out that it was Randy that done this, you'll be the first person I come and tell…" Punk said, getting his jacket on, helping a confused Nick.

"Good luck then…" AJ scowled, slamming the door shut loudly. She put her hands in her head and leaned against the door, why was she still defending this man after all these years, what was wrong with her?

_Later on…_

Punk had went and dropped an upset Nick off at Seths house where Dean was still staying, telling them all about the whole thing.

"Son of a bitch… why does he want to find out stuff about you?" Seth asked.

"I don't know… but I need your help, both your help… I can't even fucking get a flight to Missouri cause he has my fucking passport…" Punk said, kicking the wall.

"Woah dude, just calm it ok, it's going to be alright, you can drive…" Seth said.

"Yeah? What if some cops pull me over? I have no fucking driving licence." Punk said, he was getting more frustrated and the seconds turned into minutes.

"One of us will drive, it's going to be fine." Dean said.

"Yeah man, don't stress… maybe you should go apologise to AJ first…" Dean said.

"She can come to me and apologise." Punk grunted.

"What about Nick?" Dean said.

"I'm not taking him, no way." Punk shook his head.

"Paige can look after him, it's fine. Just don't get worked up about it Punk, seriously he isn't worth your time…" Seth said.

"Can we leave? I want this over and done with…" Punk said.

"Yeah, let me get a few beers…" Dean said.

"Seriously?" Punk said, raising his eyebrow at Dean.

"It's a long journey ahead ok." Dean said.

_The next morning…_

AJ had spent the full night wide awake, tossing and turning in bed, missing turning around to Punks face, she got up and got ready, getting Harli ready as well and walking out of her apartment, realising Punk would be at Seths, she managed to remember where it was from the party she went to months ago.

She rang the doorbell, Harli swinging from her arm when Paige answered.

"Paige, can I speak to Punk?" AJ asked.

"AJ… Punks eh… Punks away to Missouri, with Seth and Dean. I thought he would have told you." Paige said.

"M-Missouri?" AJ said.

"Yeah, they left last night when Punk came over, Seth phoned me this morning and told me they got there safe." Paige said.

"N-No… no, no this can't be happening, why did he go there…" AJ said, she was scared out her wits for Punk.

"AJ… what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Can you… can you take her… I need to go…" AJ said, dropping Harli's hand and running away out of the street.

"I aint a baby sitter you know…" Paige huffed, looking down at the little girl, now she had two kids to look after, both of them who she hardly knew. Great.

AJ ran to her apartment, grabbing her passport and quickly packing a bag, running out and flagging a cab down, directing him right to the airport.

**Shit's going down in the upcoming chapters. Be prepared.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

_The next day…_

Once AJ had stepped off the plane and was in a cab, she phoned Punk, praying, begging he would pick up. She nearly jumped for joy when he picked up the phone.

"What is it AJ?" Punk answered.

"P-Punk… Punk where are you?" AJ said.

"I'm in Missouri…" Punk said.

"Where abouts?" AJ asked.

"Just at a… wait, please don't tell me you're here…" Punk said.

"I am… Punk I can't let you go near him… please, you don't know what he's like…" AJ said.

"I'm a big boy AJ, I'm sure I'll be fine…" Punk said.

"Punk, please just tell me where you are…" AJ said, almost crying, she couldn't let Randy hurt the only man that ever cared about her.

"I'm at a caffe, bridge street." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ said, hanging up.

"AJ, don't…" Punk stopped speaking when AJ hung up. Why the hell was she here?

Within a few minutes, she ran in the door, crying continuously.

"AJ… what's wrong…" Punk said, standing up. Dean and Seth just looking at each other.

"I need to talk to you…" AJ said.

"Ok…" Punk nodded, not saying no to her since she was in a terrible state. He followed her out of the caffe and round to the side of the building.

"Promise me… you will not go near him…" AJ said.

"I didn't travel all through the night for nothing AJ, I'm not leaving here until I find out why he's went and done what he's done.

"Please, just listen to me… he will hurt you, he doesn't care about anything or anyone, he will hurt you and he will hurt you bad…" AJ said.

"I've got protection don't I? I have Seth and Dean with me." Punk said.

"No, you don't understand…" AJ said, moving about and fidgeting with her hands.

"Is there something you aren't telling me AJ?" Punk said, it wasn't like AJ to be this agitated and emotional, she usually just kept it all inside.

"He… he's… he's, he killed someone…" AJ said, looking up at Punk, her hands shaking furiously, she'd kept that to herself for years, finally letting out had never felt better.

"I thought you told me he was a cop…" Punk said.

"N-No… he is a cop, that's how he gets away with it, he knows how to put the blame on other people, please promise me you won't go near him, I'll do anything…" AJ said.

"He isn't going to kill me AJ." Punk said.

"P-Punk… Harli isn't his daughter… I never dated him… I'm not from here…" AJ said.

"AJ, what the hell are you talking about?" Punk said.

"It's what he does, he kills people, tons of them and covers it up without anyone knowing…" AJ said.

"AJ, you really need to start making sense sweetheart…" Punk said.

"I helped him get to you…" AJ said, "He's married to Amy… I… I'm s-so sorry…" AJ said.

Punk just looked at her in the eye, "You're lying… you wouldn't do this to me…" Punk said.

"I'm sorry Phil… please, don't go near him." AJ said.

"So what? You two are friends? You two work together… I thought we got each other, I thought we were the same… you… you are just as cold hearted as him…" Punk said.

"My feelings stay the same for you Punk, I fell in love with you, I wasn't meant to, but I did… I tried to tell Randy, but he just wasn't having it… please, don't doubt my love for you." AJ said, cupping his cheeks, feeling Punk grab her hands and throw them away.

"Do you know how I feel right now? I actually want to cry…." Punk chuckled, "Suddenly it's everyone against Punk, what about my son? My friends? Are they in it as well…" Punk said, "I'm done with you, don't ever come near me again, do you understand me? Don't look at me, don't think about me…" Punk said.

"Punk please, I care about you… I do… I'm on your side…" AJ said.

"You helped all of this happen, you helped your apartment get tore apart, all those times you told me that Nick would be fine without a mother, was because you were working with his mother, what is it with the women these days huh? Just… I can't even look at you…" Punk said, walking away round the back of the building, leaning his head against the wall.

**I would really love to see all you guys faces right now… **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Phil…" AJ said, running around the corner to see Punk standing with his head against the wall.

She never wanted this to happen, she thought she was just helping out a friend, but she genuinely did fall in love with this man and his sweet ways.

"Just go away…" Punk mumbled.

"Please, just give me a few minutes to explain, then I'll leave you alone…" AJ said.

"You have 3 minutes, then I'm going home, taking my son and getting as far away as possible from you." Punk said.

"Ok, just listen to me ok, me and Randy were friends when we were growing up, we always had, I was the only one that knew about his bad ways, I held it all in. I tried to escape from him, but he always found me, told me that we would be friends forever, you had no idea how I just wanted to be left alone, I honestly have no idea what he has against you, but all I know is that he is married to Amy, I got a phone call about 5 months ago, he told me your name, who you were, where you usually were in Chicago, he wanted me to get to know you, so I did… he never told me to let you guys move in, he never told me to sleep with you, I done that because I wanted to, he never told me to say I love you, I done that because I wanted to, because I do love you. I never intended to fall in love with you, it was just business that I wanted to hurry up and get over with, but the more and more time I spent with you, the more and more I started to like you… you have no idea how sorry I am…" AJ said.

"And Harli?" Punk said.

"Her dad never shows up, Randy wanted me to say that he was the father, just to make it look like he was the bad guy, which he is…" AJ said.

"After all the times we talked about people using us, you were using me all along…" Punk said.

"It's not like that, please…" AJ begged, she didn't want this to go this way.

"Well what is it AJ? God, my son called you mom…" Punk said.

"Yeah and you know what? It was the best feeling ever. Why don't you believe me when I tell you I do love you, ok I wasn't meant to, but I do and I don't want you to get hurt." AJ said.

"So what? If I do a runner? That means he'll blame you…" Punk said.

"I'll take the blame, I don't care, I just don't won't you to get hurt." AJ said.

"You've hurt me enough don't you think…" Punk said, screwing his eyes up at her.

"Yeah and it stops here, I've had the most fun in my life these past months, I have never felt so bad in my life…" AJ said.

"Yeah, well I hope that guilt stays with you forever." Punk said, "It was fun knowing you…" Punk said, beginning to walk away round the corner from the back of the building when AJ grabbed him back, swinging him around and reaching up for his lips.

Punks instant reaction was to push her away, what if she was still using him? But he couldn't resist it, he deepened the kiss, turning her around and pushing her against the wall, kissing her deeply, lifting her up, still leaning her against the wall, her legs circling around his waist.

He had to let all his frustration go and this seemed like the best option on how to do it.

He pulled the zip down on her jeans, pulling them down just a little for access, doing the same with himself and inserting himself inside her.

He hadn't even acknowledged the fact they were round the back of a building, he needed to have her like this.

AJ moaned at his rough thrusts, knowing they didn't have all day she figured he was in a rush.

Punk held on to her waist, pressing her against the wall as he thrusted inside of her, giving her a quick kiss now and then.

"S-Slow down…" AJ moaned, she wanted this to last since it was probably going to be the last time she had him like this, she figured she wouldn't see him again after this.

Punk just ignored her, biting down on her neck, feeling himself start to reach his release.

"Phil… Oh my god…" AJ moaned, clawing at his still clothed back, wishing it was his bare skin she could touch, feeling herself start to reach her exit.

"April…" Punk moaned, in one swift thrust, spilling himself inside her and moaning loudly, feeling her let go to.

"Phil…" AJ moaned, her whole body tingling, holding Punk close to her as she shook.

Punk waited a few minutes, still buried inside her and resting his head against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He pulled out and let her down on the ground, zipping the fly on his jeans and doing his belt, watching AJ do the same.

"I'm gonna leave, and when you feel like I've used you and you get upset, think of the feeling ten times worse, because that's how I feel right now… have a nice life…" Punk said, looking at AJ, about to burst into tears.

He stopped on the spot and stared at her, trying her best to keep her pride and not cry, he thought of how childish it was to say that, she did claim to love him.

"What are you waiting for then? Go…" AJ said, emotion paining her voice.

Punk just watched her lean against the wall, rolling her head back and closing her eyes.

"Are you…" Punk got cut off.

"Am I ok? Well if your plan was to make me feel just as bad as you, then it worked, I can't believe you just done that, I said I loved you, I don't want you hurt… you think if I didn't love you I'd be over here telling you?" AJ said.

"I'm sorry…" Punk shook his head, "I just wanted you to feel…"

"Used? Pathetic? Congratulations it worked…" AJ said, putting her hands in her head and crying, her body moving up and down.

"Don't cry…" Punk said, "'C'mon…" Punk said, walking towards her, pulling her into him and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry…" AJ cried, "I'm sorry…"

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

"We can work this out can't we?" AJ said, looking up at Punk.

"I don't know AJ…" Punk said.

"Please Phil, I love you, I swear on Harli's life that I love you." AJ said.

"Yeah and I thought I loved you until you went and done all of this…" Punk said.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" AJ said.

"What am I meant to do? I want to know what I've done to Amy and Randy? She was the one that walked out on me…" Punk said.

"I know why she walked out on you…" AJ said, "But I'm not telling you unless you start believing that I do love you." AJ said, folding her arms like a child.

"I know… I know you love me ok…" Punk said.

"You're just saying that now…" AJ said.

"Well like you said, you didn't have to let me stay in your house, you didn't have to sleep with me… I know you love me… I love you too, as much as I'm annoyed and upset with you, I do still love you." Punk said.

AJ just slowly turned around to face him.

"Can we… go back to your motel, it might take me a while to explain…" AJ said.

"Yeah…" Punk said, watching AJ hold her arms in coldness as they walked out from the side of the building.

"Here…" Punk said, taking his zipper off and putting it around her tiny frame.

"Thank you." She smiled.

_With Randy and Amy…_

"Why isn't AJ picking up her phone?" Amy said, ringing and ringing AJ.

"I told you that she phoned me a few nights ago, asking me to drop it with Punk and then she actually liked him." Randy said.

"Yeah, wait until he cheats on her." Amy rolled her eyes.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"Ok, we're back here, tell me why Amy left me and why she's helping plan to kill me…" Punk shook his head, he just couldn't come to terms with anything, but at least his anger with AJ had died down, he was starting to believe that she did genuinely care about him and loved him.

"Ok, well… you know when you two were teenagers and you both dated?" AJ said.

"Yeah…" Punk said, sitting on the edge of one bed, AJ sitting on the one close to it and facing him.

"And you… cheated on her…" AJ said.

"Oh c'mon, really? Really?" Punk said.

"Yeah, apparently she's never forgave you." AJ said.

"So then why did she stay with me? Did she purposely want to get pregnant and leave me with the baby?" Punk chuckled, looking at AJ's straight face, "What is the world coming to…" Punk mumbled.

"Look, we can just get out of here, we can go far away… because if you don't show up, it will be they'll be coming for aswell, but that's the risk I want to take, because I just want to be with you." AJ said, holding his hand.

"I can't have you in danger. I'll just need to show up. I don't want you getting hurt." Punk said.

"But if we both just leave, change our names, do whatever we have to do, they'll soon enough forget about us and we can go back to Chicago." AJ said.

"I don't know AJ. I mean, I'll go wherever you go, but I'm still mad with you." Punk said, he knew he loved AJ and would manage to look past this mistake that she had made, but he didn't know if the mistake was just too big to forgive and forget.

"Please don't be mad, I mean… look how well everyone was going, how well our children got on, how well we were together… we're meant to be and I promise to you, no more secrets between us." AJ said.

"I don't know AJ…" Punk said, looking at her in the eye.

"Please baby… I want to be with you so badly, I want to wake up in the morning and see your face, I want to kiss your lips when I come home from work, I want to watch you play with the kids endlessly, I want you to make love to me, open up to me, I want you so much and the last thing I want, is you getting hurt." AJ said.

"I want all of that to, but I don't want to go into hiding. I love my city, I love my country and state, I don't want to move." Punk said.

"We don't have to, I'm sure they have little cabins in the woods far away, but still in Chicago… we could go somewhere, where no one knows our names…" AJ said.

"Is that a song lyric?" Punk asked.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Somewhere, where no one knows our names…" Punk mumbled, "Shit what song is that? That's going to annoy me all day…" Punk said.

"Keane?" AJ asked.

"No no, that's somewhere only we know…" Punk shook his head.

"Oh who cares…" AJ said, "You need to make your decision…" AJ said.

**Ok, what do you guys think? Should Punk listen to AJ and escape or should he face Randy and Amy? REVIEW and let me know. I hope no one's confused anymore, I felt like such a bad person for doing this. So I apologise if it made y'all upset, but what's a story without it's twists and turns xD**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

"AJ… I can't run away from this, because all it's going to do, is make me look over my shoulder all the time. I'd much rather face them and go back the apartment in Chicago…" Punk said.

"But Punk what if he hurts you? What about your son?" AJ said.

"He won't hurt me AJ…" Punk said.

"Let me come with you then, maybe if I talk to Randy about it, then he might see sense…" AJ said.

"No, I don't want you with me… I don't want you to get hurt." Punk said.

"Please… I want to come with you, we either do this together or not at all…" AJ said.

"Alright… ok…" Punk nodded, "Can I ask you some things?" Punk asked.

"Yeah? What?" AJ replied.

"How has Randy gotten away with doing this?" Punk asked.

"He's a genius, he knows how to cover things up… he knows how to make people say things that they don't mean…" AJ said.

"And Harli? Who is her dad?" Punk asked.

"Just a boyfriend I had, he did start to help at the start, but he just walked out one night. So, don't worry, we are still the same one parent wonders…" AJ smiled as Punk chuckled.

"Ok, you ready to go?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I'll drive." AJ said, just as Seth and Dean came in the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked Punk, "And what are you doing here?" He pointed to AJ.

"Look, everything is a really long story, really long but it turns out I don't need your help, everythings gonna be fine." Punk said.

"So? We can just go back down to the pub?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Punk smiled down to AJ, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Ok, that's fine with me." Dean smiled, walking back out the room along with Seth strolling behind.

"You ready for this?" Punk asked her.

"Your right, just have to face it…" AJ said, looking up at him, "Whatever goes down, I'm still going to love you." AJ smiled.

"I'm always going to love you." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her softly.

_Later on…_

"This is where he lives?" Punk said, shocked as AJ pulled up outside the huge house.

"Yeah, it's even bigger inside." AJ said, turning the car engine off and getting out of the car.

Punk just took a deep breath and began walking up the house, AJ beside him.

"Phil, we don't have to do this." AJ said, she could see the worried look on his face.

"We do." Punk said, taking his hand and ringing the doorbell.

They both waited a few minutes until Randy answered the door.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with our daughter…" Randy said, still staying in character in front of Punk.

"Shut up, she's told me everything." Punk said.

Randy just looked at AJ, giving her a death stare. How dare she blow all of their covers, if anything went down with him or Amy, it would be all her fault.

"What did you tell him AJ?" Randy said, glaring at her.

"E-everything… I love him Randy, I told you this days ago and you still wouldn't drop it, just leave him and leave me alone." AJ said.

"How do I know you won't go to the police?" Randy said, folding his arms and looking at Punk. If Punk threatened him by saying he would go to the police, he would have to get rid of him on the spot.

"Leave me and AJ alone, I won't say anything to anyone." Punk said, all he wanted was to be left alone with AJ and their kids, he was sure he wouldn't have time to think about Randy's mistakes.

"How can I believe you?" Randy said.

"I love AJ, ok. I just want to be happy with her, I give zero fucks on what you do or what you've done in the past, as far as I'm concerned, it has absolutely nothing to do with me." Punk said.

Randy looked at Punk, thinking hard in his head. He believed Punk, but what would he say to Amy? It was her that wanted this all to happen in the first place.

"Get the hell out of here…" Randy said.

"You won't bother us?" AJ said, almost about to cry with joy and happiness.

"No, now hurry up and get away before I change my mind." Randy said, slamming the door shut.

AJ just jumped on top of Punk, hugging him tightly.

"So this means I'm not going to die?" Punk smiled like a child.

"You have no idea how happy I am that he isn't bothering us anymore." AJ smiled.

"Me too…" Punk smiled and pecking her lips, letting her jump down and start to walk back to the car.

"Brooks!" Randy shouted.

Punk stopped in his tracks, he was totally going to turn around and see a gun pointing his way wasn't he. He turned around slowly and saw Randy throwing bits of paper out of his house.

"Take your shit." He said, shutting the door back over.

Punk walked up and picked up all his stuff that had been stolen, including a passport which thankfully now he could get a flight back to Chicago, much quicker than driving through the night. He just smiled, getting into the car.

_With Randy…_

"I can't believe you." Amy rolled her eyes.

"The guy has a son Amy, which may I remind you is yours. Plus, he's in love with AJ. Let's just leave them alone." Randy said.

"We've had this planned for months…" Amy growled at him.

"Ok, so he cheated on you. Big woopty doo, me and you are together now. You shouldn't even be thinking about him, just let him be with his girl and let me be with mine." Randy said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"You're getting soft." Amy said.

"Maybe I am." Randy smiled.

_The next day…_

"Nick… hey buddy…" Punk smiled, upstairs in Seth's bedroom where Nick was sleeping, Punk had gone straight to his house from the airport to get him and Harli.

"Dad?" Nick said, opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Punk said.

"Can we go home?" Nick said, he'd missed being at AJ's house.

"Sure we can." Punk smiled, "You get your shoes and stuff on, I'll get Harli." Punk said as Nick nodded, getting his jacket and putting it on.

Punk walked out of the room, since Seth had hundreds of rooms, he figured Paige put them in separate rooms.

He found Harli in one sleeping to, so instead of waking her, he just lifted her out of bed, her head resting on his shoulder as she kept on sleeping.

He grabbed some of her things, walking back to Nick and putting her things in a bag that he was carrying.

_Later that night…_

Once Punk had came in from picking the kids up, he walked straight into Harli's room, looking at the place that had been changed around since AJ had put in a bed for Nick now. She made it look pretty cool, having one side of the room painted blue and the other pink, showing of different signs of both the childrens personalities.

"I get my own bed…" Nick smiled, diving on to his bed with the Iron Man covers.

Punk walked over to Harli's bed, since they were both still in their pyjamas it made it a whole lot easier, he just lay her in the bed, tucking her soft hair behind her ear and crouching down and planting a kiss on her head, she meant just as much as what Nick did.

He moved over to Nicks bed were he was already lying under the covers, loving the softness of the new bed.

Punk crouched down and flicked his nose playfully.

"You know how much I love you…" Punk said.

"Dad…" Nick rolled his eyes.

"I know we both act like we're best friends, carrying on and stuff but you're always going to be my son and I know that it's been tough these past years, but we've always had each other, no matter how bad things are, right?" Punk said.

"Yeah." Nick nodded with a smile.

"And we'll always have each other, even if dad gets dumped…" Punk chuckled.

"Yeah." Nick nodded.

"Ok… well you get to sleep ok, I'll see you in the morning." Punk said.

He'd just been thinking about how lucky he was that AJ did fall in love with him, otherwise he would be a dead man and he would have never got to say goodbye to his son.

"Love you dad." Nick said, sitting up and hugging his father tightly.

Punk just smiled, resting his chin on Nick's head lightly, "Love you son…" Punk said, kissing his head, watching Nick lie back down and get comfy.

Punk stood up straight, walking out of the room and shutting the door tightly.

He walked into his and AJ's bedroom, watching her take her clothes off and put her pyjamas on, her skin was such a beautiful colour, she was literally the most beautiful thing to him in the world.

He waited until he watched her put her pyjamas on before he made his presence known.

"You alright?" He asked, stripping his shirt off.

"Yeah, the kids ok? How did Nick like his bed?" She smiled.

"He loves it, thanks…" Punk smiled, "I just want to ask you something?" He said.

"What?" AJ said, watching him walk over and take her hands in his.

"I want to forget about all of this and just focus on me and you, promise me no more secrets…" Punk said.

"I promise you, I will not do anything as bad as what I done… but in a way, I'm glad Randy asked me to do this, because it brought me to you… I love you Phil." AJ said.

"I love you too April, so damn much." Punk said, kissing her lips softly, feeling her run her hands up his bare chest.

"Make love to me Phil…" AJ said, looking up at him as he nodded, taking her gently and lying her down on the bed.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Morning…" AJ smiled, watching Punk as he opened his eyes.

"Morning…" He smiled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"So… what are your plans for today?" AJ smiled.

"I think I'm going to spend all day with my kids and gorgeous girlfriend." Punk smiled.

AJ just smiled, he said my kids. She was so overjoyed that he looked at Harli as a daughter, it made her feel so warm and loved, she couldn't wait to snuggle up to him at night times and watch their kids fall asleep beside them, it was something that she had wanted all her life, that feeling of just been loved.

"You know…" Punk said, getting out of bed, slipping a pair of boxers on and walking round to the window, looking out at the thick layers of snow that had fallen during the night.

"I think it's snowman season…" He said.

"Well…" AJ smiled, "You go get the kids ready then, make sure they're wrapped up, I'll go for a quick shower." She said.

_Later on that day…_

Punk and Nick had started rolling the snow man's body while AJ and Harli collected twigs for his arms and AJ collected a carrot and an old scarf and hat for it.

Punk picked up some snow in his hands, rolling it in to a ball and aiming it, throwing it at Nick when he ducked, sending the snowball pelting on AJ's ass.

"Hey…" AJ said, holding her ass and turning around, what did she do to deserve that?

"Oops…" Punk shrugged, watching her get her own snowball, throwing it at him, watching it him on the face. Nick joined in with AJ and hit him, as well as Harli who just copied everything her mother and Nick done.

"Is this pick on Punk day?" Punk said, shaking the snow off his face and body.

He picked up another snowball, pelting it at Nick who went reeling backwards in a fit of laughter, next hitting AJ right on the face, watching her spit some of it out that went into her mouth.

"C'mon Harli, you come on my side…" Punk said.

Harli just looked at Punk and Nick and her mother, she skipped beside Punk and picked up some snow, rolling it in to a ball and throwing it, hitting her mother's leg and giggling.

"High five…" Punk said, giving Harli a high five.

"Harli!" AJ said, looking at her daughter giggling.

For the next half an hour they all spent hitting each other with snowballs, rolling about on the snow and laughing.

They decided soon enough that it was going to get dark soon, so they quickly finished off the snow man and quickly got into the house which was thankfully warm, all of them shivering with coldness.

"I think I have snow in my bra…" AJ moaned.

Punk just laughed, reaching behind her back and lifting her bra strap out, letting it go making a stingy noise.

"Ow! That hurt…" AJ said, pushing Punk.

"I was just trying to help." Punk said, putting his hands up.

"You make us something warm, I'll take them for a bath…" AJ said.

"Ok…" Punk nodded, putting his jacket on the radiator to dry, turning up all the radiators in the house. He really needed heated up.

AJ managed to get Harli and Nick in the bath at the same time, since they were still fairly young, it wasn't such a big drama with them, maybe in a few years they would need to go separately, but she was thankful to see them both happily in the bath, Nick sitting at one side, Harli on the other.

"Is it nice and warm?" AJ smiled, she wished she could hop in with them, it looked roasting and so good, but she had a boyfriend that she was sure would heat her up.

"Yeah…" Nick nodded, it felt so good to be in the bath after being out in the cold all day.

"Ok, I got you your Harley Quinn pyjamas…" AJ said to Harli, even though Harli did like princesses, she also did like comic heroine characters, such as Harley Quinn who she was named after only AJ wanted it to be spelt different, she always loved wonder woman and poison Ivy.

"And I got you your batman ones…" AJ said to Nick who smiled.

_Later that night…_

"I have an idea…" Punk said, approaching into the living room with hundreds of blankets, pillows and duvet covers.

"What on earth are you doing…" AJ laughed, sitting beside the kids on the couch, all of them drinking their hot chocolate and watching frozen.

"Just you all stay up there…" Punk said, kneeling down and putting covers down and pillows around in all different directions.

AJ just smiled, he always had to make sure they were having some sort of fun, he was such a creative father.

About half an hour later, AJ was mesmerized at the little pillow fort that Punk had made that looked so comfy and warm, there must have been a million covers and pillows.

She watched him walk up to the light switch, switching it off and walking over to the window, closing the curtains, the only light coming from the TV and the fire.

"Is this a den?" Nick smiled, putting his finished mug of hot chocolate on the small table beside him, Harli already sleeping beside her mother.

"How'd you fancy sleeping here tonight?" Punk smiled as Nick nodded, getting down from the couch and sitting down on all of the covers.

"Are you joining me?" Punk smiled to AJ.

"You're amazing…" AJ said, shaking her head and lifting Harli with her, walking over and sitting down on all of the covers.

_A few hours later…_

Nick had made himself comfy lying in between Punk and AJ and Harli to AJ's surprised was tucked into Punks chest, snoring loudly. Both children sleeping while the whole room was in darkness apart from the fire and TV which still had frozen playing on the repeat.

"He looks just like you…" AJ said, brushing Nick's hair away from his face.

"She looks just like you when you cuddle into me…" Punk smiled, looking down at Harli cuddling into his chest, sleeping at peace.

"I don't blame her, you have a comforting body…" AJ smiled.

"Is that right?" Punk chuckled, turning around to the TV, his eyes watching through the movie that both kids had an obsession with this winter, even Nick who didn't like princess movies.

"I will admit…" Punk said, turning back round to face AJ, "Olaf is pretty cute…" He said watching AJ chuckle, talking about the cartoon snowman in the Disney movie.

"I want an Olaf…" AJ pouted.

"You have one outside…" Punk said, referring to the snowman outside that they built.

"Hmm, I want him to speak…" AJ said.

"Alright Jack Frost, take it easy…" Punk laughed.

"Hey watch it, I remember crying at the film…" AJ said.

"You want to cry at something? Cry at The Lion King…" Punk said.

"Seen it, cried my heart out…" AJ said, raising her hand as if she was swearing on it.

"Fucking Scar, I'm still traumatised…" Punk said, obviously through out raising a son he had to watch his fair share of disney movies, they weren't as bad as what people made them out to be, well at least not the ones he had watched.

"I could get used to this…" AJ said, playing with Nicks hair, watching his little chest go up and down.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Being all together, having fun, being a parent is so much more fun when you have someone with you, helping you and loving you…" AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I agree… I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Punk said, leaning over the best he could without disturbing the kids, kissing AJ on the lips, feeling a hand raise in between them, pushing his face back over.

"Hey…" Punk said, looking at Nick half asleep, but knowing exactly what was going on.

"Keep it PG…" Nick grumbled, moving on to his stomach, falling back asleep. He'd spent so many years with Dean Ambrose and the catch phrases Dean would use had quickly caught on with him, even though sometimes he had no idea what they meant.

"Goodnight Phil…" AJ smiled, still silently laughing at Nick.

"Goodnight AJ…" Punk smiled, squeezing her hand since he apparently wasn't allowed to kiss her, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of the TV in the background and the fire crackling, surrounded by his three favourite people.

**Cute, fluffy chapter.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So it has been brought to my attention that there is another punklee similar to this on the site. I never knew about it until someone messaged the author of it, telling her some rude things, so I'm just going to say this… Even if people write stories with the similar plot it will always be different, because everyone has their own unique style of writing their stories on here and everyone who does write should be proud of their stories no matter what. Thank you to RunninOnCrazy for understanding the situation. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 22, thank you for all of the reviews, I appreciate it so much, so thank you.**

"Why can't we go to the park?" Nick wined to his father who was helping him get ready.

"Because it's freezing outside." Punk said.

"But we'll get bored in here." Nick said.

"Do you want to go visit Dean?" Punk asked his son, since AJ was at work, he thought he would go visit Dean.

"Yeah…" Nick piped up with a smile.

"Ok, get your jacket on, Harli are you ready?" Punk said, looking over at Harli.

"Yeah…" Harli smiled, jumping off her bed with a smile.

_Later that day…_

While the kids were playing in the living room, Dean, Seth and Punk were in the kitchen, chatting about what went down with Punk and Randy.

"And he just let you go like that?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know if he's just stringing me and AJ along, pretending that he's going to forget about it and just show up out of the blue and like stab me or something." Punk said.

"Don't be stupid. If the guy said he'd leave you alone, he'll leave you alone." Seth said.

"I just hope so." Punk said.

"So… what went down with you and AJ?" Dean asked, he noticed when they were down in Missouri that AJ and Punk were acting a little strange.

"Nothing…" Punk shook his head, of course he wasn't telling the guys, because if he did, they would have told him to get rid of AJ right away, but they didn't understand, no one really would.

"You really like her huh?" Seth said.

"Like her? I love her man, she's amazing…" Punk said.

"And you're both ok with the whole kids situation?" Seth said.

"Yeah, as far as I'm concerned, Harli's my daughter, Nick's her son." Punk said.

"So… you're just going to live with her and be happy…" Seth said.

"Yeah, stop talking about her now, I miss her." Punk frowned.

"Alright Romeo, take it easy." Dean said.

"Punk!" Paige shouted from the living room.

Knowing Paige was in with the kids he figured one of them had fell or something, so he ran in and looked at Harli in Paige's lap.

"What the hell's up with her face? " Punk said.

"I don't know, she was fine one minute, next she broke out in all of these spots…" Paige said.

"Ok… you stay here with Nick…" Punk said to Paige, lifting Harli up and taking her out of the house, immediately going to the hospital where AJ was working, knowing she would know what to do.

_Later on…_

Punk finally arrived at the hospital, going to the front desk and sitting Harli on top of it, watching her try and itch her face, telling her not to.

"Can I help you sir…" A woman said.

"Can I speak to April?" Punk asked.

"April?" The woman said.

"April Mendez. She's a doctor here…" Punk said.

"Oh yes, let me just go get her…" The woman said.

A few minutes later AJ approached round the corner, walking round to Punk and Harli.

"She's all spotty…" Punk said, he hoped he hadn't done anything.

"Punk… she just has the measles." AJ said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"That sounds contagious…" Punk said, stepping away from Harli.

"Most people have them when their a child." AJ said, "C'mon, we'll get you some cream and then you can go back home with… Punk." AJ said, hesitating to say dad.

"I'll just wait out here…" Punk said.

_Later that night…_

Harli sat with oven cloves on since it was the only way to stop her scratching, she had cream on most of the spots and was coughing every now and then, AJ hated seeing it, but she knew mostly everyone got measles in their life, so she knew it wasn't a worrying matter.

_A few weeks later…_

"Stop scratching!" AJ shouted, looking at Punk in the corner, scratching his body. Of course he had caught the measles from Harli, since he couldn't remember having them as a child, he figured he was the small percentage of people that didn't get them when they were a child.

"Here…" AJ said, putting the oven gloves on him.

"Get these off me…" Punk said, "I'm itchy…" He said, trying to wiggle the gloves off.

"It'll get worse if you itch it." AJ said.

"But it's itchy…" Punk moaned like a child, his full body itching like mad.

"Get over it." AJ rolled her eyes.

"I hope you get them." Punk grunted.

"I've already had them thank you very much." AJ said, she could remember having them when she was child and she did feel for Punk, because it was sore and itchy.

"This isn't fair…" Punk said, folding his arms and crossing his legs that had baggy sweat pants on and a baggy top, not wanting anything too tight like jeans.

"I would give you a kiss… but…" AJ said, looking at him, noticing his full face was covered, he was still beautiful, just a little odd looking.

"Don't want a kiss from you anyway…" Punk said, turning his head away from her as she chuckled.

**Poor Punk. Lol.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Time Jump in the middle of the chapter xD**

A few weeks later and Punk and Harli were all clear from the measles. Punk was so thankful since he didn't think he could go any longer itching and scratching at his body.

It was getting close to Christmas and Punk was working over time, which meant he was away early in the morning and wasn't back until later on at night.

"Dude, what's up with your face?" Dean asked as Punk walked into work one morning.

"Shut up." Punk said, "I had the measles, they've left some marks…" Punk said, no matter how many times AJ said they would leave marks if he scratched, he still scratched, they weren't that noticeable and would probably fade, but to Dean it was hilarious.

"Don't kids get measles? I had them when I was like 8." Dean laughed.

"Well I obviously didn't." Punk said.

"Are you just being Mr Grumpy because AJ didn't want to go near you…" Dean pouted, "Or is it because Christmas is soon and you need to go get your son presents…" Dean said.

"Shut up and get to work…" Punk said.

_3 months later…_

"I'm gonna say Punk… I didn't think you would both last this long, well done." Dean said, raising his bottle of beer to Punk.

It was Harli and Nicks birthday, Harli turning 4 and Nick turning 6. They were having a small get together in their house with everyone, while the girls were in the kitchen discussing things, the boys sat in the living room with the kids, drinking beer, apart from Punk of course.

"Yeah thanks Dean." Punk said.

"What's that been 6… 7 months?" Roman added.

"Coming up for 7, yeah." Punk said.

"So… did you get it? Last time we met, you were thinking of it…" Seth said.

"Yeah, I did… you don't think she'll think it's too fast." Punk said.

"I asked Paige to marry me after three months of dating, I'm sure you'll be fine." Seth said.

"What if she says no? I'm shittin myself." Punk said, staring at AJ in the kitchen, watching her smile and laugh with the girls, not noticing he was looking at her.

"I doubt she'll say no…" Roman said, "Who'd not want to marry you…" He chuckled, taking a drink of his beer, feeling Punk tip it, spilling it all over him.

"When are you going to ask her?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking tonight, when all of you leave." Punk said.

"Why not in front of us?" Seth said, pushing Punk lightly.

"Because you'll make me fuck up what I'm going to say." Punk said.

"Will you marry me?" Seth said, looking at Punk like he was stupid.

"No, you aren't watching, I don't want her to feel under pressure with everyone watching." Punk said.

"Fine, don't want to watch her say no to you anyway…" Seth stuck his tongue out.

"Thank's for the confidence boost." Punk smiled, standing up and stretching.

_Later that night…_

"So…" Punk said, walking into their room, fidgeting with the ring in his jean pocket, walking round to where she was standing.

"I think they had a good birthday." AJ smiled.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded.

"You ok?" AJ asked, finding Punk a little hesitant and weird.

"Yeah… I'm fine. It's been nearly 7 months since we met." Punk smiled.

"Feels like yesterday." AJ smiled, cupping his cheek.

"It's not enough… I want it to go on forever…" Punk said.

"Phil…" AJ smiled, her smile automatically dropping when she saw him pull a ring from his jean pocket.

"April Jeanette, marry me?" Punk said, looking at AJ's clearly shocked face, looking from the ring, back up to Punk in shock.

**What do you guys think? Too fast? Or will she say yes? REVIEW and let me know.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

"You… You're asking me to marry you?" AJ stuttered, was she dreaming this?

"Yeah…" Punk smiled, he would be so embarrassed if she said no, he'd probably hide from her for weeks if she said no.

"O-Ok…" AJ nodded with a smile.

"Ok?" Punk smiled.

"Yes… yes I'll marry you." AJ smiled, taking the ring and sliding it on her finger.

Punk felt a ton of relief fall off his shoulders, she actually said yes.

"I love you…" Punk smiled, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I love you too…" AJ smiled, leaning up and kissing him deeply. She couldn't think of anything better than spending her life with this wonderful man. He was everything.

"You really gonna spend all your life with me? There will be no escaping from me…" Punk smiled like a jerk.

"I'm sure I'll survive." AJ smiled.

**Sorry for the short chapter… but, I would just like to tell you that I have two announcements…**

**First – See y'all who REVIEW under guest and leave something horrible to say, if it's such a terrible sorry then stop reading it, just go away and click off, I don't need to know that you don't like it, I honestly couldn't care but it's starting to really annoy me, when I don't like something that I'm ready, I don't say anything, I just click away. Bugs me so much.**

**Second – Me and lilcmpunkfan are doing a collaboration and the story will be uploaded on my page, the first chapter should be up later on and I'd love for you all to go take a read.**

**I will obviously keep continuing with this story as well xD**

**Thanks guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

"I can't believe this…" AJ said, lying in bed beside Punk the next morning, staring at the gorgeous ring that Punk had probably saved up a lot of money for.

"I can't wait to marry you…" Punk smiled, leaning over and kissing her softly, feeling AJ roll on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him.

She couldn't wait to finally be his, officially, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health. Soulmates forever.

They were rudely interrupted when they heard the door go. AJ rolled her eyes, her hands at either side of Punks boxers, about to get down and dirty when the door banged again.

"Seriously? It's like 7am…" AJ said, getting off of Punks hips and walking out their room, walking to the front door to see a young woman standing at the door, her eyes all bloodshot, her skin a funny yellow colour.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked, folding her arms.

"April right…" The woman said, fidgeting with her hands, shaking slightly.

"Yeah, who are you?" AJ asked.

"I'm… I'm Jen… Phil's sister…" Jen said.

"His sister?" AJ said, she knew Punk had a sister, but he never spoke about her.

"Yeah… can I come in?" Jen asked, making her way inside the house anyway, slightly knocking AJ over.

AJ felt herself get angry already, how dare she just barge in uninvited.

Jen walked down the hall, walking by AJ and Punks room, spotting Punk in bed.

"Jen… what the hell…" Punk said, getting out of bed.

"Phil…" Jen said, running over and hugging her brother.

Punk felt slightly awkward hugging his little sister, just in his boxers. He pulled away and looked at her, she looked terrible and ill.

"Are you ok?" Punk said, "You're not in trouble are you?" Punk said.

"No… well not with anyone… it's the alcohol, I just can't leave it alone." Jen said, her hands shaking, she was already in need for a drink and it was only 7am.

"Jen…" Punk sighed, itching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I did try, but I need help, I can't do it on my own." Jen said, taking her brothers hand.

"Punk, Nick is asking for you…" AJ said, not caring that she was interrupting, she didn't care if the girl had problems, that didn't justify barging into her families house, early in the morning and disturbing everyone.

"Just a minute." Punk said.

"He's asking for you… now." AJ warned.

Punk just nodded, looking at his wife to be and doing what he was told, walking away and into Harli's room.

AJ went to walk away when Jen spoke up.

"Is that what you do? Just order him around?" Jen said, looking at AJ, if looks could kill, AJ would be already buried.

"Is this what you do? Show up in my house and disturb my children? What is it you want?" AJ said.

"That's between me and Phil." Jen said.

"Yeah? Well anything Phil knows, he discusses with me." AJ said.

"I'm an alcoholic. Did Phil tell you that?" Jen asked.

"N-no…" AJ shook her head.

"Well there you go…" Jen said, walking away out of the room and into the room where she could hear her brother.

"Phil…" She said, walking straight into the room to see her brother talking to two children who looked up at her in confusion, she knew he had a son, but not a daughter.

"I really need to talk to you…" Jen said.

"Ok…" Punk nodded, "You two just wait on mom ok…" Punk said, walking out of the room and facing Jen.

"What is it you want me to do Jen?" Punk said, "Only you can stop drinking, yeah I can give you advice and help, but it's only you that can change it." Punk said.

"I know, and that's why I'd really appreciate if you let me stay with you, you obviously keep no drink in here and I think it would be good, let us catch up." Punk smiled.

"There aren't any rooms…" Punk said.

"I'll be fine on the couch." Jen reassured.

"No offence Jen, but you can't just show up randomly and expect me to let you stay in my house…" Punk said.

"Please Phil, only until I get back on my feet." Jen said.

"Ok… fine. Only for a few weeks though." Punk warned her.

Punk turned around when he heard a cough come from AJ, standing beside him, staring up at him coldly.

"What?" Jen said, looking at AJ, "Do you have a problem with me staying here?" Jen said.

"Yeah actually I do, I don't want an alcoholic around my children." AJ said.

"AJ…" Punk said.

"I don't touch your darling children sweetheart, all I need is a place to stay for a few weeks, that's all." Jen said.

"Don't sweetheart me." AJ said, folding her arms.

"Phil, it is really good to see you." Jen smiled, turning away from AJ and hugging her brother.

"It's good to see you too…" Punk smiled, he had missed his sister, but he was hating the way AJ was death staring at him. He watched her shaking her head and walk away into the kids room as he hugged his sister.

**Tension between Jen and AJ. **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

"What is wrong with you…" AJ said, standing in the kitchen with Punk later that night once the kids were in bed and Jen was lying on the couch in their living room.

"Well I can't exactly say no to her, she's my sister." Punk said.

"She can't just barge in and disturb everything, just because she has no house…" AJ moaned.

"It'll only be for a few weeks AJ, just calm down…" Punk said.

"I am calm!" AJ snapped at him.

"Your clearly not, I'm going to bed, cool off in here before you come in moaning to me anymore." Punk said.

AJ just glared at him walking out of the room, maybe she could make it through a few weeks, but no more than that, no way.

_The next morning…_

The next morning AJ was woken up by Nick tapping her shoulder, she opened her eyes slowly, asking him what was wrong.

"There's a girl in the kitchen… she's drinking alcohol…" Nick said, he'd been on his way to the toilet when he saw some woman in their kitchen drinking out a litre bottle of vodka.

AJ sat up, getting up out of bed and walking out of the room, peeping her head round into the kitchen to see Jen sitting at their dinner table, swinging over a full litre of vodka. This wasn't the type of things she wanted her children to see, especially at such an early age.

"If you want to drink…" AJ said, noticing Jen jump as she walked into the kitchen, snatching the glass bottle from her hand, "Then you'll need to do it somewhere else, that isn't here." AJ said, putting the bottle in the bin.

"And you think I'm going to listen to you?" Jen raised her eyebrows.

"If you want to stay in my house then yes, you will have to listen to me." AJ said.

"I only listen to Phil." Jen said.

"Well trust me, if Phil finds out you were drinking while his son seen, you won't have a place to stay, so either you stop it and we don't say a word or you keep going and end up out in the cold on your ass. It's your choice…" AJ said.

"I see a ring on your finger…" Jen said.

"Yeah, well we just got engaged." AJ smiled, "Then you showed up." She muttered under her breath.

"Never been the marrying type, Phil." Jen said, "You obviously mean something to him." Jen said.

"He means a lot to me too." AJ said.

_Later that night…_

Once AJ came home from work, meeting Punk who was just going out to work, hardly getting to see him before he left, giving her a quick kiss and leaving, only doing a few hours to get some money, if they were going to have a nice wedding, they'd need to keep saving.

AJ walked into the kitchen, taking a banana from the fruit bowl and peeling it, putting the skins in the bin when she noticed more empty bottles of alcohol, tons of them, maybe about 5 or 6.

She angrily put her banana in the bin and marched into the living room, looking at Jen deeply.

"What now?" Jen said.

"I told you to get out if you were drinking." AJ said, grabbing Jen by the arm and dragging her up, both children watching in feart.

"Get out…" AJ said, throwing her out the door, "Don't come back." She said, slamming the door.

"Mom… I don't like her." Harli shook her head, approaching into the hall.

"That makes the two of us." AJ smiled, crouching down and hugging her daughter, no way was she going to let an alcoholic drink around the children, talk to them in a drunk manner, no matter if she was Punks sister or not, if he wanted to help her, he could, just not in here near her or the kids.

"You guys must be tired, do you want to go for a nap?" AJ asked, looking at the both of them nod, "Ok, let's get going." She said.

Once she had put the kids for a nap, she felt herself get very tired, she'd been getting exhausted these days over nothing, not to mention the fact that she was happy, but then five minutes later she would be angry over the slightest thing, she was confused by herself.

_A few hours later…_

She was in a deep peaceful sleep when she felt someone press her shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Punk.

"You left her there." Punk said, "Outside…" Punk said, watching AJ roll her eyes and stand up facing him.

"She is abusing alcohol in my house, around my children. I won't have it, if she wants alcohol, she can go out and have it…" AJ said, looking up at Punk.

"She has problems, bad drinking problems that she wants me to help her with, why can't you just be nice to her…" Punk said, he didn't know what the fuss was all about.

"Because I wanted it to be just me, you and the kids, together, like a family, not getting interrupted rudely." AJ said.

"Well for your information, I'm happy to see my sister, I haven't seen her in years and I don't want to lose her, so I don't care if she's drinking, I want to make sure she's under a roof with plenty of food and warmth, not out on the streets freezing to death." Punk said.

"Why can't your mom take her in then…" AJ said.

"They don't get on." Punk said.

"Well it doesn't mean you need to stop everything you're doing just to help her, we're meant to be planning our wedding, talking about the future and the fact that, that is beneath her on your list of priorities really sickens me." AJ spat, walking away round to her clauset.

"We have ages to discuss wedding stuff baby, you know we do. But right now, I want to make sure my sister is ok, you understand… you have a brother and sister." Punk said, walking over to AJ who was looking out some clothes.

"Yeah and if one of them came barging in and was an alcoholic, I would tell them to get out, because I'm spending time with my fiancé and our children…" AJ growled.

"AJ c'mon, it's only a few weeks, it's just until I feel like she'll be able to go back out again on her own." Punk said.

"Do what you want." AJ said, starting to get stripped from her pyjamas and putting a pair of jeans and a wore out t-shirt on.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked.

"I'm taking my daughter and going to see Renee. I refuse to sit here and watch her get drunk, not that she isn't already and I most definitely refuse to let my daughter see it happen." AJ said, checking her bag with some clothes in it.

"C'mon AJ, stop being stupid, we've just got engaged, don't go leaving me already." Punk chuckled.

"I didn't say I was leaving you, but until you get her away from this house, you can come see me at Dean and Renee's." AJ said, walking past Punk and into Harli's room, packing her a bag as well, noticing them both still sleeping through their nap.

Once she had packed Harli's bag, she lifted her up in her arms, walking out her room and down to the front door where Punk followed her.

"Please just stay, you don't have to leave, your being a little dramatic don't you think." Punk said, he had even been noticing AJ's weird mood swings recently, he didn't know if it was just her time of the month or she was having some girl issues, but it was really annoying him.

"No." AJ said, "Call me when she leaves." AJ said, storming out of the door and downstairs to the bottom floor. Punk just slammed the door shut after she left out it, walking down the hall and looking into the living room where Jen sat, her feet up on the couch, watching the TV.

_With AJ…_

AJ stood outside Dean and Renee's house, waiting for them to answer the door, thanking the lord when she seen Deans face.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"AJ… are you ok?" Dean asked, worried that something might of happened, AJ was never round here unless she was having a girly chat with Renee while him and Punk took the kids out, or wither Punk and AJ were coming round for the night.

"So Phil's alcoholic, stuck up sister shows up, straight after he proposes to me and takes over the house." AJ said, "Can I… stay? Just for a few nights until I talk to Punk." AJ asked sweetly.

"Of course you can AJ, but you two got engaged…" Dean smiled, "Congratulations…" He said, giving her an awkward hug since she was still carrying a sleeping Harli in her arms.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, even though she was a little annoyed with Punk, she knew he did love his sister and was just trying to protect her, but her main issue was little Harli who wasn't that keen on her, as well as herself.

"Why don't… I put this little dudette upstairs to sleep and you go in and see Renee, she's in the kitchen." Dean said. Ever since Nick was little he always called him dude, so when Dean started to get to know Harli, he started calling her dudette, the female version of dude, if that even was a word. Like Nick said, Dean spoke his own language most the time.

"Ok, thanks." AJ smiled, passing Harli to Dean and walking into the house, heading for the kitchen where she definitely did need to talk to Renee. She loved Paige and Layla just as much, but when she needed a chat, a serious chat, she went to Renee.

"AJ…" Renee smiled, in the middle of cooking dinner, dropping her things and hugging AJ.

"Hey…" AJ smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, basically Punks sister, she's an alcoholic and she just showed up last night out of the blue, he's being really nice to her and I feel like I'm second on his list right now." AJ sighed.

"Aw, is AJ missing her Punk attention?" Renee joked with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" AJ pouted, laughing.

"I did get your text about needing to chat, I've been really busy all day and I totally forgot to reply." Renee apologised, "What's the chat about?" She asked.

AJ just nodded, accepting her apology, she had been needing to have this talk with someone who wasn't Punk for at least a week, a talk about something that would possibly change their lives and something that couldn't just be said over a text or a phone call, something that wasn't meant to happen, but did. Something that she would hold with great love and care. Something that she, even though wasn't planned, would never regret in her life.

"Renee… I think I'm pregnant…" AJ said, taking a deep breath and looking at Renee gasp.

'**boo, you always get her pregnant in your stories' yeah, well this was a request and plus, Punk, AJ and babies are cute ok. Lol.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

"So what… you think or you know?" Renee asked.

"I know I am, I haven't taken a test yet, but I can tell…" AJ said, she knew her own body and remembered feeling the exact same exhausted, nauseous, moody way that she felt when she was pregnant with Harli.

"Ok, so you gotta tell Punk." Renee said.

"I was going to, then he proposed to me, then his sister showed up out of nowhere, I haven't got one minute alone with him." AJ said.

"How far along do you think you are?" Renee asked.

"I think it happened when me and Punk were down in Missouri, we just got caught up in ourselves. So nearly four months." AJ said, referring to the time where she had just confessed her dirty lie to him and they both got caught up around the back of a building.

"Four months is really far on, you should get to the doctor." Renee said.

"I know, but I need to tell him first don't I…" AJ said.

"Yeah, you do and you're going to go back home tonight and tell him, he needs to know." Renee said.

"He'll end up saying that I'm just saying that to get his sister away." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Of course he won't. Don't be stupid." Renee said.

"Great. I'm going to be fat in my wedding dress." AJ sighed as Renee let out a chuckle.

_Later that night…_

Dean and Renee volunteered for Harli to stay over instead of AJ dragging her all the way back home again, it wasn't like Harli didn't know who they were, so AJ took advantage of the offer and walked home slowly, thinking about things.

Even though she had her two children, it always bummed her that they weren't full brother and sisters, they weren't anything to each other, but they acted like it and that's what she loved the most.

She, even though was nervous, couldn't wait to have a baby that had a little bit of her and a little bit of Punk in her or him, it would be a baby loved just as much as Nick and Harli.

She walked upstairs to her floor and took her key out, putting it in the key hole and turning it, opening the door slowly, taking her jacket off and hanging it up, closing the door behind her.

She walked down the hall and into the living room where Punk sat with Nick asleep on him, Jen sitting across on the other seat.

"Hey…" Punk smiled, surprised to see her.

"Hi… I eh… I came back to talk to you…" AJ said.

"What's up? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's great… can I talk to you out here…" She said, she wasn't having this conversation in front of Jen.

"Anything you have to say, say it in here…" Jen said.

"Jen, shut up." Punk said, even he was beginning to get annoyed with his sister, yes of course he still loved her and was only really letting her stay because she had no where else to go, but she was being a real bitch to AJ and he didn't like that one bit.

"Sure." Punk smiled up at AJ, moving little Nick and sitting up, lying his sleeping body back down on the couch, walking out of the living room with AJ and into their bedroom, shutting the door over tightly.

"Ok… what's up?" Punk asked, folding his arms.

"I know that… whatever happens I'm going to have you right by my side through all of this…" AJ smiled.

"Through all of what?" Punk asked.

"Well… when we were down in Missouri, we sorta forgot…" AJ was stopped from speaking when their room door opened with Jen standing at it.

"So, what did I miss?" She said, walking over towards them.

"Can you get out, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with my fiancé here…" AJ said.

"Clearly it's not that serious if you're happy about it." Jen said, "Usually serious conversations are upsetting, so… you can tell him later, you go back to where you stropped off in a mood too and let me carry on my night with my brother." Jen said.

"Jen…" Punk said.

AJ couldn't help herself from taking he hand and closing it down on Jens cheek, a stinging sound echoing through the room as she saw Jen get angrier and angrier. She knew she shouldn't have done that due to her condition of being pregnant and the possibility of Jen attacking her.

Jen did go to launch herself at AJ when Punk grabbed her, putting his arm around her waist and taking her out of the room.

"You can leave once me and her are done talking… you can go find your own help." Punk said, slamming their bedroom door over.

"Sorry…" Punk said, turning around and shaking his head, walking back over to AJ, "What is it you said we forgot in Missouri?" Punk asked, thinking AJ had come across something that was missing and figured she might have left it down in Missouri.

"Um… a condom…" AJ said.

"What?" Punk chuckled.

"I'm pregnant." AJ said, looking at Punk trying to speak but not being able to, "Say something?" She said, looking at him.

"How long… how long have you knew?" Punk asked.

"Well… I've not taken a test yet, but I'm positive I am… a few weeks…" AJ said.

"A few weeks? And you're telling me now?" Punk said.

"I didn't want to false alarm anything, plus you proposed to me and I was in complete shock with that and then your sister came and that just made me angry…" AJ said.

"I eh… I need to go for a walk…" Punk said, backing away out of the room and out of the door.

He had so much fear inside him, fear of his new son or daughter, lying in their cot with a note attached to her or him, saying she couldn't do this, signed off by AJ. He couldn't bring up another child on his own, he struggled enough with Nick.

He knew there was a 99.9 percent chance that AJ would never leave him, but he was still terrified.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

AJ felt a little disrespected by Punk walking out like that, that wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. He knew he would be a little surprised, but she hoped he hadn't taken it in a bad way. She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at her stomach. If she was write on her calculations and that she was four months, the baby would arrive in five months, which wasn't a lot of time.

AJ looked at Jen standing outside her bedroom, "Seriously, just get out…" AJ said, not even shouting, she couldn't be bothered to waste any more time on this little girl now, she had to focus on what Punk would say when he came back.

Jen just looked at AJ, she looked like she was going to start crying. She took her jacket and walked out of the apartment slowly, figuring she was just being a burdon on them both.

AJ lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She hoped Punk would come back soon, they really needed to discuss things, but if he needed a little time, she understood the last time someone told them they were pregnant, nine months later they walked on him leave, leaving the child with him. She would never do that to him, never in a million years, she just hoped he knew she would never do that to him.

_With Punk…_

Punk walked the dark and cold streets of Chicago, his hood up and his hands in the pockets of the zipper he was wearing, just thinking.

He might not have shown it, but he was happy, this was his and AJ's baby, it was their first baby together, no matter how much they looked at Nick and Harli as their own, they technically weren't, not that this baby would be loved more than them, they would love them all equally.

He never got the experience of having a baby with someone and raising it together, watching it take his or her first steps, say their first words, he never got that, he done it all alone and that was what terrified, he couldn't do that all again. He barely managed to raise Nick, without the help of Dean and his other friends, he would have been lost. He was convinced AJ wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't do that to him, he was certain.

He stopped in his tracks, looking at the baby shop to his left. He opened the door and walked in, looking around the empty shop.

_Later on…_

AJ heard the front door open and close, knowing it was Punk due to him coughing. She kept her eyes shut, still sleepy from her nap.

Punk walked down the hall and seen Nick asleep on the couch, he walked back out and into their room to see AJ lying down fast asleep.

He sat a little bag on her bedside table and crouched down, looking at her stomach. He had noticed she had gained a few pounds over the weeks, but of course he wouldn't tell her, she was perfect no matter what to him, but what he didn't know that it was a little baby and not her just eating too much ice cream.

"What's in the bag?" AJ asked, still having her eyes shut, hearing him rustle about with it.

She opened her eyes and saw the cutest little tiny pair of converse ever.

"Phil…" She aw'd.

"The girl said it was good for a girl or a boy." Punk smiled, passing them to her where she held them preciously, so tiny and cute.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I just got a little caught up, I didn't expect it." Punk said.

"Neither did I." AJ said, "But… you're ok with it…" AJ said.

"Of course I am April, I'm so happy. This is ours, mine and yours and I'm going to be here for you, no matter what happens." Punk said, giving her stomach a gentle rub, "It's up to you now if you want to get married after the baby…" Punk said, he'd know what he would want her to walk down the aisle like, he couldn't think of anything more perfect than her, carrying his child and marrying him, but it was her body.

"I don't know, I might just need to marry you as soon as I can." AJ smiled.

"Whatever you want." Punk smiled, he knew that it wouldn't be that big of a wedding, just their friends, his mom and sister, maybe some of AJ's family, nothing too traumatic.

"I think what I want, is for you to put Nick to bed and come back, take all your clothes off and you know the rest…" AJ smiled, sitting the little converse on her bedside table beside her.

"Horny already? I can deal with that." He smiled, walking away out of their room, putting Nick into bed and turning off everything, going back into their room, noticing AJ was just in her underwear.

"You know you forgot Harli right?" Punk said.

"She's at Deans…" AJ said, taking her hand and grabbing his shirt, pulling him towards her and bringing it up over his head, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him quickly, feeling Punk pull away.

"Hey, what's the rush…" Punk chuckled, "We have all night…" He said, kissing her slowly, laying her down on the bed, he usually liked undressing her and exposing her to himself, but she had already done that herself. He kissed around her neck, stopping and looking down at her.

"What? What? Why do you keep stopping?" AJ said, starting to get frustrated.

"My… you know, it won't hurt it…" Punk said.

"How long do you think it is?" AJ said, looking down at him.

"Well… your stomach feels so close…" He said.

"Trust me, you'll be just fine." AJ said.

"Ok… I just don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything…"

"Phil, just shut up and kiss me. You can ask questions another time…" AJ said, pulling his neck down, kissing him, feeling him chuckle through the kiss.

**Just want to say thank you guys for 200+ REVIEWS, I started off with my stories just getting one or two reviews per chapter, so thank you very much. I really appreciate your support. Keep continuing to REVIEW. **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

"AJ…" Punk said, crouching down AJ's side the next morning.

"What?" AJ grumbled, continuing to sleep lightly.

"I'm going to get Harli, do you want anything at the grocery store coming back?" Punk asked.

"No…" AJ said, turning around in bed and falling back asleep.

Punk just laughed, walking out of the room and shutting the door over, leaving to go pick Harli up from Deans.

He walked all the way over, enjoying the cold sharp air blowing through his messy hair, looking around at the local people leaving for work, the postman out doing his round of houses, he loved a his city, no matter what anyone said, he wouldn't leave his city.

As soon as he got to Deans, he just walked straight into the house, it was a bestfriend thing.

"Dad!" Harli shouted, running over to Punk.

Punks knees got weak and his heart sank to the floor. Did she just call him dad?

"H-Hi sweetheart…" Punk said, hugging her tightly.

He was so overwhelmed by that instant burst out from her, it wasn't like her to be so loud and perky, but he had noticed a difference in her the longer him and Nick had been staying, she had began to get more confident with speaking to people, not shying away like she used to and he was, well he was a proud father. It didn't bother him that she wasn't his officially, it would be nice but he would be her father, wither it was on her birth certificate or not.

"You ready to go home?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Harli nodded.

"Ok, go get your things then." Punk said, standing back up straight and walking into the kitchen where he assumed Dean would be.

"Hey…" Punk smiled, seeing Dean standing at the fridge looking in it.

"Hey man, you want breakfast?" Dean asked.

"Nah I'm good, I'm going to get back to AJ, just came for Quinzel." Punk said, a nickname Punk gave Harli, being Harley Quinn and all.

"Cool." Dean smiled.

Punk had noticed that him and Dean were getting on much better than the rocky patch they were going through when Punk just started seeing AJ, he figured it was because they both got away from their tiny apartment and found two gorgeous girls.

"You going Wrigley tonight?" Punk asked him, picking an apple up from the basket, throwing it up and catching it.

"I don't know, are we at home?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"I'll text you. Renee might want me to stay at home." Dean said.

"Let her and AJ hang out, I'm taking Nick anyway, so you're free to join us." Punk said.

"Ok, I'll text you anyway." Dean said.

"Ok, I'm off. I'll see you later, maybe." Punk said, putting the apple down, back in the fruit basket, walking out and seeing Harli standing with her backpack on her shoulders, standing at the door and smiling.

"I think we should bring some muffins home for mom and Nick…" Punk said, opening the door and walking out with Harli gripping from his hand.

"Yeah, but as long as we get one too." Harli said.

"Of course." Punk smiled down to her.

_Later on…_

"You're a god…" AJ said, walking into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, looking at the local caffee bags sitting on the table, along with some coffee.

"And you're lazy, it's 12pm." Punk said, Nick and Harli laughing, sitting at the table.

"Hey, I'm sleeping for two remember." AJ said, taking her muffin out of the bag along with her coffee, "And I'm eating for two…" She said, taking another muffin secretly, running away out of the kitchen and into the living room.

_Later that night…_

Both kids were playing in their rooms and AJ and Punk were lying on the couch, AJ's back pressing against Punks stomach, lying in between his legs, his hands wrapped around her waist, rubbing her tummy.

"How big are you gonna get?" Punk whispered in her ear.

"So big that I won't be able to tie my chucks." AJ chuckled.

"When's your first scan?" Punk asked her.

"I'm going to go to the doctors tomorrow, get my scan dates and stuff, nothing you really need to be there for, you can still come though, you'll just be a little bored." AJ said.

"I think I'll just watch the kids." Punk smiled.

"First scan will be in a few weeks." AJ said.

"Good…" Punk said, his eyes glancing over at the clock, "Me and Nick better get going." Punk said, referring to the cubs game he was taking Nick to, a regular thing they done.

AJ sat up, letting him get up and lying back down.

"You can bring me a pizza back right?" AJ said.

"No, I won't be back until 10 or 11. Just phone one." Punk said.

"I don't like phoning." AJ frowned.

"Well that's a shame." Punk said, putting his jacket on, "I'll be back soon." Punk said, kissing AJ on the cheek, walking out of the living room and leaving her to watch her soppy love movies, collecting Nick and heading out to meet Dean who had decided he was going to tag along.

_Later that night…_

It was half time and Nick was eating a hot dog beside Punk, just looking around and soaking everything in, this was his favourite place to be, the smell of the peanuts, everyone cheering, it made him so happy.

"So I heard the news." Dean said, nudging Punk on the knee.

"Yeah, good right?" Punk smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you guys, maybe you should postpone the wedding then…" Dean said, "I don't imagine AJ wanting to be on her feet all day, shopping for dresses." Dean said.

"I don't know, I think she wants to do it pregnant. I don't mind, it's up to her." Punk said.

"Is it not hard to… you know… do it when she has a huge belly…" Dean said.

"No…" Punk laughed, "If anything it's better, she's already an animal and she's only 4 months." Punk said, turning around to see Nick with the hot dog in his mouth, staring at him.

"What?" Punk said.

"Want a bit?" Nick said, waving the messy hot dog in Punks face.

"Nah I'm good." Punk said, backing away.

"Suit yourself…" Nick said, swinging his little legs and eating more of the hot dog, looking around as Punk just chuckled.

"I can't wait until you have a baby Dean…" Nick said, over to Dean.

"Why?" Dean chuckled.

"Because then you won't need to pretend I'm your son anymore." Nick smiled to Dean.

Dean just smiled with a nod, his eyes going back over to the game. He did miss little Nick, he felt like he never saw him anymore, he was like a son to him and missed him a whole lot, but maybe the little guy was right, maybe he did need to grow up a little.

_With AJ…_

Harli was in bed and AJ was lying on the couch, dozing off and on, jumping when she heard someone knock the door.

She got up exhaustedly and walked away out to the door, opening it up to see a woman and a man in a suit.

"Hello…" AJ said.

"Hello… is a Phil Brooks in here?" The woman asked.

"No, he's out with his son, I can pass on a message." AJ said, watching the man and the woman walk into the house.

"I'm detective Marsh, this is my work partner Gemma, we're on the case of a dead body being found early this morning, we're sorry to inform you that it might be Phil's sister, Jennifer Brooks… we're going to need him to identify the body…"

**Uh oh.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

"H-His sister?" AJ asked.

"Unfortunately yes, we can't confirm it unless he comes with us to identify the body. If it's too much for him maybe you could go, if you knew her." Detective Marsh said.

"Yeah yeah… do you want to go sit in the living room… Phil will eh, Phil will be in soon." AJ said as the two detectives nodded, walking down the hall and into the living room.

AJ had to take a few deep breaths before she joined them, she couldn't believe that just yesterday she was in the house, annoying the living day lights out of her and now she could possibly be dead, she knew Punk was going to be so devastated.

"Do you want anything to drink?" AJ asked, walking in and joining the detectives.

"No, we're ok. We're just here to tell you and ask Mr Brooks to come with us to identify, then once and if it is Jennifer, we'll start looking into things, like what happened to her…" Detective Marsh said.

"Ok…" AJ nodded.

For the next 10 minutes she sat in silence, just staring at her feet, fidgeting with her hands until she heard the door open. She waited until Punk came down with Nick in his arms sleeping.

"Hey…" Punk smiled to AJ, then noticing a woman and a man in a suit, sitting on the other couch, "Who are you?" Punk asked.

"Phil…" AJ said, "Let me go put Nick to bed, you go into the living room." AJ said, standing up and taking Nick from Punk and walking away into Harli and Nicks room.

"What is it?" Punk said, sitting down on the couch, looking at their features closely. They didn't look like they brought good news.

"Mr Brooks… we're sorry to inform you that a body was found this morning, we think it might be your sister, Jennifer. We're going to need you to identify the body." The man spoke, watching Punk back away in shock.

"W-What?" Punk said, a lump forming in his throat, ready to just let loose, was he really hearing properly.

"I'm terribly sorry." The man said.

"You… You're sure it's her?" Punk asked.

"We're not sure, we still need for you to identify the body, but going by everything, there's a good chance it could be." The man said.

Punk just covered his both hands over his mouth, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees. This was all his fault, he wasn't there for her, he just left her to rot and now she had paid the price for it. He just wanted sit in a dark corner and cry. That was his little sister.

"Sir…" Detective Marsh said.

Punk just looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Would you like to come with us?" He asked.

"C-Can you… just give me a minute…" Punk said, his legs feeling weak and as if they were made from jelly.

"Of course, just take your time. Your fiancé could come identify the body, if you don't want to…" Detective Marsh said.

"N-No, I want to see her." Punk said, drying the tear that had fell from his eyes, he'd gone so many years without seeing his sister and now all of a sudden, he missed her.

"Ok, we'll be waiting in the car outside, the red one. Just come out when you're ready." Detective Marsh said, patting Punk supportively on the shoulder, walking out with his partner Gemma.

Punk just buried his hands in his head, crying silently. He didn't expect this but at the same time he saw it coming the first minute Jen ever took a drink or took a dose of drugs, he just wished he had paid attention to her and helped her, which was what she only wanted, the guilt he felt was so strong, but he knew blaming himself wouldn't bring her back.

He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, rubbing his back in circular notions, telling him everything would be alright. He looked up to AJ, seeing her look just as distraught, comforting him with everything she could.

"You don't have to go, I can…" AJ said, drying his tears with the pad of her thumb, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"N-no… I want to see her, I need to see her." Punk said, standing up straight.

"Ok…" AJ said, standing up and walking to the front door with him, "Everything is going to be ok Phil…" AJ said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll see you when I get back." Punk said, his eyes already going bloodshot and puffy.

"Ok." AJ smiled sympathetically. Her heart really went out to him, she hated to see him cry, a thing that she hadn't seen him do until now, even though she didn't get on with Jen, no one deserved to die through drug or alcohol addiction and she knew how bad Punk must have been feeling, but she wasn't having him blame himself.

Punk walked down the stairs of the apartment floors, wiping his eyes with his jumper sleeve, not making them look any better and walking into the car that was waiting for him, he dreaded this. This wasn't how he expected the rest of his night to be.

Once they arrived at the county morgue, where Punk had never experienced being in, thankfully never experiencing any deaths with his friends or family, not until now anyway.

He walked through the halls, all bright and colourful like everything was cheerful and happy coming in here. He walked until he saw the woman and man who he'd instantly forgot their names from them telling him in the car, watching them stop in front of a door.

"Are you ok?" Detective Marsh asked, watching Punk just nod.

"We'll just open a curtain, all you have to do is nod to tell us it's your sister, if it's too much for you, just walk out of the room ok…" Gemma said, resting her hand on Punks arm as he nodded, not really wanting to speak.

They walked into the room, a dark curtain across the half of it. Punk walking over to it, fighting with his hands, his legs feeling like they could give away any moment, maybe this was too much.

He watched as the curtains began to move in, his heart sinking to the floor when he saw his innocent little sister, a sheet covering over her, her face only visible and very pale and white. He was so traumatised that this little girl was who he grew up, just always him and her, messing around and stepping on their moms toes, the fact she was gone forever made him want to cry so badly.

Punk let out a short but loud cry, trying his best to keep everything in as they closed the curtains back over, knowing due to Punks reaction that it was his sister.

"Mr Brooks, we can go out of the room now…" Gemma said, leading Punk out of the room, detective Marsh following.

Punk got out of the room and felt like he could finally breath, drying his tears again and looking at them both.

"Thank you for identifying the body sir, we know it isn't the most pleasant thing to do… now we do suspect that it was a drug overdose she took, but we'll be in touch…" Gemma said.

"O-Ok… thanks." Punk said.

"I'll drive you home." Detective Marsh said.

_Later on…_

As soon as Punk walked into the house, AJ ran out from the living room to see if it was good or bad, knowing that there could have been a slight chance that it wasn't Jen, but she saw Punk shake his head, bursting into a fit of tears before her eyes, it really broke her heart.

"Phil…" AJ said in a sigh, a sigh that let out her sorrow for him and grief, she knew at this time he need his family around him.

She wrapped his arms around him as he sank his head into her shoulder, crying loudly. She soothed him the best she could, but she was finding it hard not to get upset to, usually it was him that was comforting her, but now she had to keep him together in one piece.

**Poor Punk.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the long wait in the update -.-**

Once AJ had managed to get Punk to go lie down she phoned Dean to come pick up the kids if he didn't mind. She just didn't want them seeing Punk so upset, especially Nick.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked, holding Harli sleeping in his arms while Nick leaned against the wall, still a little sleepy and not knowing what was going on.

"He's just lying down, he should be ok." AJ nodded, hoping she was right and that Punk would pull through.

"Ok, well if you need anything, just phone." Dean said.

"I will, thanks Dean." AJ smiled, watching Dean walk away with the kids, shutting the door when they were out of sight and walking into their bedroom.

She crouched down at his side, looking at his eyes shut, lightly snoring. Even though she didn't see eye to eye with Jen, she knew Punk loved her, it was his little sister after all, and she hated seeing him so upset.

"You ok?" Punk grumbled, opening his eyes, feeling AJ brush his hair away from his face.

"Don't worry about me Phil." AJ said. Only he could still ask if she was ok, no matter what he was facing in life.

"Are you still going to the doctors?" He asked, looking at her stomach.

"I was going to go… but I thought I'd let you stay here and sleep." AJ said, she just needed to go and get some appointments, her blood taken, just normal first time doctor stuff when pregnant that she had done before.

"No… I want to go with you." Punk said, standing up from lying on top of the bed, "Just let me go for a quick shower and we'll get going." He said, standing up and stretching.

"You don't have to, it's ok…" AJ said, she did want Punk with her, for everything concerning her pregnancy, but she didn't blame him if he wanted to just lie down and take a nap.

"No… I want to come, it's my baby too…" He said, pressing his hand against her belly. Yes, of course he was upset, no words could explain how upset he was, but he had a family to look after, he couldn't lie about in bed all day. He needed to get on with life, as hard as it might have been.

"As long as you're ok." AJ said, she didn't want to put him under pressure, but it was his baby like he said, if he wanted to come she was going to let him.

"I'm ok." Punk nodded, kissing her head and walking into the bathroom.

_Later that day…_

After Punk and AJ went to the doctors, Punk decided he needed to check on his mom and asked AJ if it would be ok if they went and saw her, it wasn't the ideal way that he wanted to introduce his fiancé to his mom, but maybe it would take her out of her tears.

Punk walked into the door that was open, AJ following closely behind him, not really knowing what to expect.

The house smelt good, like somewhere you would get really good food, not to mention it was small and cozy, she liked it.

"Mom?" Punk shouted.

"I'm in here Phil…" Phil's mother, Jen said. She indeed did name her daughter after her, since she had no respect for Phil and Jens father, she would have named Phil after him, but she didn't want to.

Punk smiled, she sounded not too bad, he had horrible images of her in tears, but he was glad she was being strong.

AJ looked at the walls with frames on them, walking from the living room to the kitchen. She laughed at Punk in some of them with glasses and long hair, he looked so odd but yet still so cute. She walked into the kitchen behind Phil, surprised to see how young his mother was, maybe the age of 50 or so.

"You alright?" Punk asked, giving his mother a bear hug that he assumed she needed.

"I'm ok." Jen nodded, noticing a young shy girl standing behind her son.

"Sorry mom…" Punk said, totally forgetting AJ was standing behind him, "This is my fiancé, April." Punk said.

"You told me you would never get married Phil…" Jen smiled, walking over and surprising AJ with a hug.

"I was like 10." Punk chuckled.

"But still… I'm sure Nick will be glad to have a mom in his life, hasn't had any luck the poor soul." Jen said.

"Well, speaking of AJ being a mom…" Punk said, hinting to his mother about AJ being pregnant.

"Grandma times two and I'm not even 55 yet." Jen smiled, "That's wonderful son…" She smiled, hugging her son and future daughter in law. Even though she, like Punk, was dreadfully upset about losing her daughter, even though she didn't get on with her, this definitely made her smile and took her out of her misery.

"How's that friend of yours?" Jen asked her son.

"Dean? He's good, living with his girlfriend." Punk said.

"God, my boys have grown up." Jen laughed, she couldn't remember the amount of times Dean and Punk wound up crashing on her couch after a party when they were young, she treated Dean just like another son and loved him too pieces.

"You guys want any food?" She asked, looking from AJ to Punk.

"Nah, we're ok, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Punk said.

"I'm fine Phil, there's no need to worry." Jen smiled.

"Ok, well we better head then." Punk said.

"Ok, I want to attend this wedding of yours, and see my knew grandchild, so keep me posted on things." Jen smiled to both of them.

"We will." Punk said, hugging his mom tightly.

_Later that night…_

Once Punk insisted on bringing the kids back, saying there was no need for them to be away from their home, he sat up on the couch with AJ, cuddling into her.

"You know you don't have to pretend you're ok." AJ said, she felt like Punk was just putting on a brave face to everyone he was seeing, smiling and talking away, but she could feel and tell how he really felt.

"I am ok. My sister wouldn't want me moping about all day and night, so I'm not going to, I have people I need to take care of." Punk said.

"Just… speak to me if your down, don't hide things or bottle them up, I'm here if you need me." AJ said, reaching up and pecking him on the lips.

"I know you are." He smiled when she pulled away from the kiss.

He knew Jen wouldn't have wanted him to be upset, so he wasn't going to be upset, he was going to just surround himself by everything and everyone he loved, because if he didn't, he wouldn't just be upset in the inside, but on the outside too.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Things are about to get deep. Enjoy ;)**

_2 months later…_

After Jen's funeral, everything went back to normal for AJ, Punk and their growing family. Nick went to school full time now and happily told his friends he now had a mother, Harli would go to kindergarden some days, other days she'd stay at home with her mom, rubbing her fairly large belly, since AJ was now on maternity leave.

AJ was starting to panic now, but Punk just put it down to her crazy hormones, but she panicked about their house not being big enough for the five of them. Punk assured her they would all fit and that if things got to stressful, they would start saving up money to move to a house.

AJ was currently at home with Harli who was waiting on the school bus coming to drop Nick off, she found herself get very bored without him.

"Mom?" Harli said, looking out the window, the rain pouring down the window in little drops, watching people hurry in and out of their cars in the busy street.

"Yeah?" AJ asked, lying up on the couch, a hot water bottle behind her back and her eyes fixed on the comic she was reading. Most of them sold at the flea market when her and Punk sorted them, but she kept a few that were her favourites, being bored she pulled them out and started reading them.

"What's the baby going to be?" Harli asked, swinging one of her legs back and forth, still watching out of the window.

"I don't know yet, we need to wait until it's born." AJ said, her and Punk decided to let it be a surprise when the baby was born, but they both didn't mind what it was, they both had one of each.

"I hope it's a girl." Harli smiled.

"And what if it's not a girl…" AJ said.

"Then I'll send it back." Harli said, hearing her mother chuckle into herself and sigh good naturedly.

After another few minutes of Harli humming quietly, still waiting for the school bus to come in, she spoke up again.

"Do you know dad told me… that if you flush a spider down the toilet, it takes them to a theme park, with lots of rides and chutes." Harli said, coming away from the window and climbing up on top of her mother, of course being gentle around her stomach, but fitting snug into her crook of her arm.

"Did he?" AJ laughed.

"Yeah, Nick did too." Harli smiled.

"Well I guess they know best right?" AJ said, looking down at Harli.

"No, girls know best." Harli said, folding her arms.

_With Punk…_

Punk was working long hours, so he could make more money than usual, especially with the new arrival and if AJ did want to look into new houses. The only thing that kept him going was working with Dean.

"Do you know what I want right now?" Dean said, screw driving some nails to different metal tools.

"What?" Punk asked, doing the same, sitting up on the desk, turning radio up.

"A pizza." Dean grumbled.

"You've just had your lunch break." Punk laughed.

"I'm still hungry." Dean frowned.

Punk just laughed to himself, it really bummed him that he was out at work almost every day and for most of the day, he felt like he was hardly seeing the kids since they were always sleeping when he got in. He knew when it hit AJ's due date in a few months, he would work a few hours, or even just stay off, he didn't want to risk her going into labour and being herself in the house.

"You alright? You've been a bit quiet lately?" Dean asked him.

"I'm fine. Well… I'm just worried that's all." Punk said.

"What about?" Dean asked.

"The baby, AJ… everything." Punk stated, putting down his spanner and running his hands through his hair.

"You think she's going to leave you, don't you?" Dean asked him.

"Well it's hard not to." Punk said.

"Why would she agree to marry your stupid ass if she wasn't staying, why would she let her daughter call you dad, she's not like Amy, Punk. She was a bitch, AJ's sweet, I can tell from just the way she looks to you any time she needs help, she won't leave, and if she does, me and you will raise the kid again." Dean said, "But she won't." He said, just trying to put Punk at ease.

"It's just in the back of my mind, you know… I just don't want to go through that again, and if I have to, I'm pretty much going to never have sex again in case I get a girl pregnant and she lives me with her kid, which would be three." Punk said, crying at the thought.

"Shut up and stop being a nerd. She isn't going to leave you, you're meant to trust her Punk, and if you don't, I don't really think you should be marrying her." Dean said, walking away and into the back.

_Later that night…_

AJ was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Nick, helping him with his homework that he had left to the very last minute as she suspected he would. She could tell Nick was going to be a little badass from the moment she saw him knock her daughter over in the play park, but she did get to experience his soft and loving sides that she suspected his father only knew, but he was still a little cheeky monster with a very big attitude, taking that respectfully from his father.

"You done?" AJ asked.

"No… can you just do it… I don't get it." Nick moaned, passing her the jottor.

"Nick, all you're doing his spelling these words out three times, I'm not doing it." AJ said, passing the jotter back to him.

"Please, I'm tired." Nick frowned, pulling his sweet little innocent face over AJ who tried her best not to be coaxed into doing his homework.

After AJ finally giving in, letting Nick go ahead to bed and quickly do his spelling homework, putting his jotter back in his bag and raiding the fridge, she was happy to hear Punk walk into the apartment.

"AJ?" Punk said, not shouting, knowing the kids would probably be in bed.

"In here…"AJ said quietly from the kitchen, watching Punk walk into the kitchen, his body all wet from the rain outside, his nose all dirty from the job he worked.

"You look yummy…" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't help being attracted to his scruffy, wet, dirty look he had going on.

"Well thank you, you look quite eatable yourself." Punk laughed, leaning down and kissing her lips.

"You have a good day?" AJ asked, taking her hands from around his neck, watching him go around and take some stuff out of the sweet tin.

"It was ok, yeah. You?" He asked.

"Bored as usual. My daughter however, informed me there is a magical theme park for spiders, down the toilet." AJ chuckled, folding her arms.

"The weird thing was, she believed me." Punk laughed, turning back around to face AJ.

"I don't think she did." AJ laughed, hearing her phone ring from the living room. She ran into the living room and looked at the caller ID, not getting it in time to answer. Her palms became sweaty when she saw the name, walking back into the kitchen where Punk was leaning against the counter on his phone.

"Who was it?" Punk asked her.

"R-Randy…" AJ said, looking up at Punk in fear.

_Meanwhile In Missouri…_

"You won't get away with this!" Randy squirmed, getting thrown into a cell, the shutter on the window slamming down as he walked away to the bed, sitting down and fidgeting. One minute he was at home with his wife and daughter, next he was getting caught from all the bad things he had done, arrested for serial killing. He knew exactly who this was, and if he was going down, he was going to take her down with him.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Maybe he just called the wrong number…" Punk said, biting into an apple.

"Should I phone him back?" AJ asked, she knew that Randy was beyond pissed with her for blowing their cover, but she felt like they did leave on good terms with them going their own ways.

"Just ignore it." Punk said, watching AJ just nod and put the phone down. As soon as she done that, the phone started to ring and vibrate on the table again. Punk just sighed, picking up the phone and seeing that it wasn't Randy, but Amy phoning her.

"Amy…" Punk said.

"Maybe there's something wrong Phil…" AJ said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Answer it then." Punk said, passing the phone to her, watching her answer it and put it to her ear.

"Amy…" AJ said.

"Why?" Amy spoke through the phone, she didn't know if she was angry, upset or annoyed, there was a good chance she was all three.

"What?" AJ said, confused, looking at Punk and making a confused face to him.

"I know it was you that called the cops on him." Amy spat.

"Amy, what the hell are you talking about?" AJ said, walking up and down the kitchen.

"Randy, he's in jail. The cops came about an hour ago, arresting him on various murders, I know it was you that phoned the cops." Amy said.

"What? No, I would never do that. Me and Phil promised to never speak about it… and we haven't, Amy I swear I haven't called any cops." AJ said, noticing Punks head shoot up, folding his arms and looking at her worried face.

"Stop lying April, you were the only one who knew, either that or your little boyfriend has done it behind your back, either way, you're a witness, and witnesses always go down with the predator. Expect a visit from the cops soon…" Amy said, not letting AJ get a chance to speak back, hanging up and slamming the phone down.

AJ shakily put the phone down, running her hands through her hair and putting her hand over her in mouth.

"April… what is it?" Punk asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"S-Someone… S-Someone called the cops on Randy… I… he's going to take me down with him…" AJ said, tears rolling down her face.

"What?" Punk said, "April… c'mon you won't go down for anything… don't worry, they're probably just planning something, you know what they're like…" Punk said, walking over to her and cupping her cheeks gently, not wanting her to get stressed.

"No you don't understand what he's like… if he goes down, he'll take me down with him, I'm a witness, I've witnessed all his killings…" AJ said.

"But I thought he cared about you, like a friend… he wouldn't bring you down." Punk said.

"He will, he thinks I called the cops on him…" AJ said, letting out a loud, sharp cry.

"April…" Punk sighed, pulling her into a hug, "Don't cry, you're going to be ok, I won't let you go anywhere. I promise you." Punk said.

"A-Amy said… the cops will be coming here soon… what am I going to do Phil? I can't deny anything." AJ said, looking up at him through her teary eyes.

"You're definitely sure you're not imagining her saying all that to you? I mean, you are pregnant…" Punk said, feeling AJ stand on his foot roughly.

"Shut up! Don't even joke about this…" AJ said, she would be acting as calm as she could if she wasn't pregnant, but her emotions were just getting to her.

Punk just rubbed his foot, frowning at her, "Ok… we'll think of something… Just-Just don't worry, it's not good for the baby." Punk told her.

"I'm really worried…" AJ said, looking up at him in a pained face.

"Hey…" Punk said, tilting her chin up, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

AJ just nodded, looking into his eyes.

"Well then trust me when I say, everything is going to be fine… just don't think about it, we'll get things sorted." Punk said, kissing her head.

_The next day…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" AJ asked, sitting in a car with Punk, Nick and Harli, outside Dean's house.

"Yes, now go and eat something, it's the only time you're happy…" Punk said, he was trying his best to make sure AJ kept healthy and happy, he didn't want her stressing, or their baby.

"Ok…" AJ said, a smile slowly creeping on his face, leaning over and pecking him on the lips, getting out of the car and helping the kids out, going ahead into Dean and Renee's house.

Punk watched until they were inside, smiling at AJ blowing him a kiss. He pulled away from the house and got on the highway, heading straight for the airport.

_The next day…_

Once Punk had landed in Missouri, he got into his hotel that he had paid for only one night and going down to the prison cells. Opening the door to the cold empty building, looking around at the officers, beaters in their belts, their hats sitting on their head, their eyes patrolling everywhere. He couldn't think of anything worse than AJ being stuck in here herself.

He went up to the small booth, asking for the visitor times, luckily the times were right now and later on in night.

"Who you here for?" The officer asked Punk.

"Randy Orton." Punk said, having to think quickly about Randy's second name, forgetting it for a split second.

"Randel Keith Orton?" The officer said, looking at Punk through his glasses.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, not really knowing you had to say the full name.

"Ok, go take a seat and I'll go tell him you're here for him…" The officer said.

"Can you just tell him it's his wife." Punk asked, he knew if the officer told him it was really him, he wouldn't bother coming out.

"Alright…" The officer said suspiciously, walking away, one of the other officers letting Punk through a door to the visiting area.

Punk looked around at all the criminals, orange jumpsuits on. He gulped and sat down at a table, rubbing his sweaty palms together, waiting for Randy to walk through any minute.

When Randy walked in, he saw him about to walk back into the cell blocks, but then obviously having changed his mind, walked towards Punk and sat down.

"What?" Randy said, looking at Punk.

"You alright?" Punk asked, he figured he needed to play this cool.

"Do I look alright?" Randy asked him, raising his eyebrows.

"Listen man, AJ has absolutely nothing to do with this, neither do I… We promised you we wouldn't speak to anyone about it, we don't even speak to each other about it and we kept that promise, please… don't bring AJ into this." Punk said.

"Why? She has nothing to lose." Randy shrugged.

"She has everything to lose, she's pregnant, we're meant to be getting married soon, she has two other kids…" Punk said.

"Now, let me see… Are you here because you genuinely don't want her to go to prison, or are you here because you can't bear the thought of looking after three kids while she's here." Randy said, slouching over the table.

"I love her Randy… please man, I'm asking you nicely, man to man, father to father, don't take her away from her kids, don't take her away from me…" Punk said.

"Yeah and what about my wife and daughter? I'll just let AJ go on with her life while I'm in here, my wife and daughter aren't coping at home… if I go down, she should come with me, she was in it since it started." Randy said.

"You never gave her a chance to get out of your little plan, she was always just too nice to you, if you want, I can check on Amy every now and then, please… I'm begging you, keep AJ out of it." Punk said.

Randy just sat in silence, he knew that he was being bad, telling Punk he was going to take his fiancé, his mother of his child away to prison, when really like Punk said, AJ wanted out of their little plan since it started, but he just wanted someone else to feel his pain aswell.

"Taking her down, won't make you miss your wife any less." Punk said, watching Randy look up.

Randy nodded, Punk had a point. Taking AJ down wouldn't really matter or make a diference to him, now that he knew it wasn't her that called the cops on him, he decided that since AJ did stick by him these years, it wouldn't be fair that when things get tough for him, to pull her down with him, especially since she was pregnant and did look after two other small children.

"Alright…" Randy said, sitting up on the chair, "But I want you to do something for me first…" Randy said.

"Anything…" Punk nodded, feeling a ton of stress lift off him.

"I want you to leave." Randy said, looking at Punk in his eyes, a serious look in his eyes.

"Leave?" Punk said.

"Take your fiancé, take your kids and get the hell out of here. You might have got my word on me not taking her down, but Amy… you know her better than anyone, she'll do anything to get what she wants, and what she wants right now, is AJ down in prison." Randy said.

"Where am I meant to go? I can't just pack up and leave…" Punk said.

"I don't know, just far away, in the woods or something, where no one knows about. Just until I manage to talk Amy around." Randy said.

"Ok…" Punk nodded, "Thanks man, I am sorry about all this but like I said, I genuinely have no clue who phoned the cops on you." Punk said.

"It's not your problem, just take care of AJ. She's still my little bud…" Randy smiled to himself, "Now get out of here." Randy said, nodding to the exit door.

Punk just nodded, standing up and walking out of the building, a ton of relief inside him, but yet still so worried over how capable Amy was of getting her own way, he spent most of his teenage life with her, he knew how much she strived to get her way or no way. At least she had Randy's word.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

Once Punk got back the next day, he went straight to Deans where he only found Dean and the kids in the house, Dean pacing around the living room like he normally done when he was worried.

"Dean…" Punk said, closing the door behind him.

"Punk…" Dean said, looking up… "Thank god, you need to get to the hospital man…" Dean said, walking over towards Punk.

"What? Why?" Punk said, looking over at Nick and Harli watching TV.

"It's AJ… she was in a lot of pain this morning, screaming pain… Renee took her to the hospital…" Dean said.

"Is she ok?" Punk panicked, walking back to the door.

"I don't know man, Renee hasn't called me back yet…" Dean said, watching Punk run out of the door.

Punk ran to the car, starting the engine and pulling away quickly, racing to the hospital. He knew this would be all because of her worrying about everything, he just hoped her and the baby were alright.

As soon as he parked in the parking lott, half over the lines, nearly forgetting to the lock the car, he ran into the hospital, asking around for directions when he spotted Renee at the vending machine.

"Renee…" Punk said, running over to her.

"Punk…"

"Renee, what's wrong with her? Is she ok…" Punk said.

"She's ok Punk… she's in pain, but she's ok…" Renee said.

"Why is she in pain? She obviously isn't ok then…" Punk rushed, panicking like mad.

"There's just a few complications, nothing you need to worry about…" Renee said, trying her best to keep Punk calm.

"Well can I see her?" Punk asked.

"Yeah…" Renee nodded, leading Punk to the room AJ was sleeping in, a nurse in checking on her.

"You must be dad?" The nurse said.

"No, of course I'm not her dad." Punk said, looking at the nurse like an idiot.

"I meant the baby's dad." The nurse said, raising her eyebrows at Punk.

"Oh…" Punk said, cringing at how stupid that was, "Sorry, yeah… is everything ok?" Punk asked.

"Well for now, yeah. She's going to be having a sore time leading up to her due date now and will probably need to have a caesarean section." The nurse said.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Punk asked.

"Well… not that I'd expect you to know anything about the female body, but she has a severe condition called Placenta previa." The nurse said, looking at Punks confused face.

"What it is… is that the placenta is growing over the cervix and it has got so bad that it would be impossible for her to give birth naturally." The nurse said.

"That doesn't sound too bad…" Punk shrugged.

"Sir, it is possible for the placenta to haemorrhage, killing your baby and your girlfriend." The nurse said, watching Punk go a shade of white.

"W-What?" Punk said.

"We want to keep her close by, keep checking on her, lucky for her it isn't fully covering the cervix and could possibly shift during the rest of her pregnancy, but in two months, we don't really think it will happen. " The nurse said.

"So what do I do?" Punk asked her.

"You don't do anything." The nurse chuckled at his innocence, "Just help her around the house, if you have any other children, you run after them, not her, let her sleep longer, make sure she's comfy, any signs of internal bleeding, labour pains, send her straight to the hospital…" The nurse said, "We'll keep a close eye on her, you don't need to worry…" The nurse said.

Punk just nodded.

"Also, when we done a scan earlier, the baby seemed to be in a lot of distress, and the only reason that is, is because the mother will be distressed, make sure your girlfriend is happy and healthy, stress can cause premature labour and that's the last thing April will need." The nurse said, walking out of the room.

Punk just ran his hands through his hair, turning around and looking at AJ sleeping on the bed, he walked over to her and sat on the chair beside her bed, taking her hand in his

How the hell was he meant to leave like Randy told him, when the hospital needed to keep a close eye on AJ. He was so worried about everything right now. Not only could their baby be in danger, but so could AJ and he couldn't lose one of them, never mind the both of them.

He looked at her pale face, looking like it was still in a lot of pain, even though she was sleeping. He had no idea what he was meant to do now, he couldn't risk her or the baby's health, no way.

**What's Punk gonna do? Poor AJ. Thanks again for all of your REVIEWS, they mean a lot, so keep it up.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

Punk sat for another few hours or so until he watched AJ start to grumble, slowly waking up, moaning a little with pain.

"Hey…" Punk said, rubbing her hand gently.

"You're back…" AJ said, looking at him and smiling the best she could.

"Yeah, I'm back… how you feeling?" Punk asked.

"It hurts Punk…" AJ moaned, looking at him.

Punk just frowned sympathetically, he hated seeing her in so much and if he could take the pain, he would for her.

"I know it does, I know…" Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "It will stop hurting soon, you're going to be ok…" Punk said.

"What if I'm not?" AJ asked him.

"You will be, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or our baby… you're going to be fine…" Punk said, kissing her head.

"I could die…" AJ said, looking at him.

"AJ, please just stop talking." Punk said, looking at her in the eye.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a little bit worried… I'm tired, I'm sore, I'm scared… I don't know what to do…" AJ said, beginning to cry.

"Shh…" Punk said, "C'mon…" He soothed, sitting on the edge of the bed, circling his arms around her, rubbing his hands up her arm, kissing her head.

_Later that night…_

After Punk was told that he had to go and let AJ rest, he left and went to pick his kids from Deans house where Renee had made her way back to aswell.

"AJ told me what was going on with Randy…" Dean said, looking at Punk getting Nicks jacket zipped up, helping Harli tie her lacy's.

"Yeah, what about it?" Punk said, looking at Dean.

"You know that anything you need, you come to me, Seth and Roman, right? Whoever you need shutting up, we'll shut them up." Dean said.

"What if I told you it was Amy? Would you shut her up?" Punk asked.

"Gladly." Dean rolled his eyes, he had never liked Amy since he met her, his level of hatred for her rose when she left Punk with Nick.

"I'll need to go speak to her." Punk said.

"No man… she'll seduce or something, seriously stay away from her…" Dean said.

"You think I'd go over there and sleep with her?" Punk said, looking at Dean.

"Seems like something you would do." Dean said.

"My fiancé is lying in a hospital bed, practically dying and you think I'd go sleep with another woman?" Punk said, raising his eyebrows at Dean, lifting Harli up who was beginning to fall asleep on the couch.

"I'm just saying, you know what she's like." Dean said.

"Yeah, I do. She's a witch that lost my feelings for her a long time ago." Punk said, taking Nicks hand and walking out of the house with Harli sleeping on him, carrying her and taking Nick into the car and driving home.

Once they got home, he put them both to bed and walked into the living room, pacing up and down, he had two options in his head right now.

Did he risk his hope in Amy leaving AJ alone and not sending her to prison, going over and having a chat with her, or did he up and leave to somewhere like Randy said, making sure there was still a local hospital for AJ.

He had such a big decision to make, and if you asked him, he didn't want to leave, he wanted the baby to be born in Chicago, he didn't want to take Nick away from his school and his new friends, he didn't want to leave his friends behind, but if he had to, to keep AJ healthy and happy, away from everything, then he would in a heartbeat, but a part of him still thought he could persuade Amy, it was two very big risks, yet he didn't know which one to pick.

"Dad…" Nick said, standing at the living room door, fidgeting with his hands and looking down.

"You ok buddy?" Punk asked.

"Is mom not well?" Nick asked.

"N-No… she's not." Punk shook his head.

"Is the baby not well?" Nick asked, frowning up at his father.

"No… their both just a little sick right now, but they'll get better, I promise… "Punk said, crouching down to see Nick for the first time in a long time, a tear rolling down his eye.

"Nick… what's wrong?" Punk asked.

"I don't want us to be left alone again." Nick said, his stubbornness trying very hard not to just burst into a fit of tears.

"We won't, we won't be left alone Nick, I promise… mom and the baby just have the flu ok, they'll be fine." Punk said.

"But you're worried…" Nick said, he knew when his father was worried, he could tell by his pacing, his constant fidgeting and coughing. He knew his father like the back of his hand.

"Well… if I said that we had to move away for a bit, what would you say?" Punk asked.

"To keep mom safe?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Punk said.

"I wouldn't mind." Nick shrugged, telling the truth. If it kept AJ out of danger for whatever reason, he would go anywhere, he needed her now just as much as he ever needed his father, she was his mother.

"You wouldn't mind if we just quickly got our things together, and just left." Punk said.

"No… I wouldn't." Nick shook his head.

"Right…" Punk nodded, "You go back to bed ok, don't worry about mom, she's just fine." He said, kissing his head and watching Nick run back into his room.

Punk just stood up straight, running his hand through his hair. Maybe he needed to listen to his son, maybe trying to persuade Amy, even though AJ did nothing wrong, it was still a huge risk, when Amy wanted something, she'd make sure she got it. But not this time.

**Sorry for the small chapter. Just trying to do some filler ones and stuff. Plus I've been up to my eyeballs in school work and other things, so I do apologise, but thanks so much for the 300+ reviews, it means so much to me, you have no idea.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, after Punk getting little amount of sleep from thinking hard all night, little Nick went off to school and Harli went to kindergarten, leaving Punk to go see AJ in the hospital. He decided he would leave the decision up to her, to stay and only hope that Amy would calm down, or to not take that chance and leave.

Once he got into the hospital, he made his way up to AJ's room, walking in and seeing her still lying on the bed, her eyes open, laying still.

"Hey…" Punk smiled, walking in, handing her a teddy bear that sat on their bed in their apartment. He knew AJ didn't hold anything close to her, but according to her this bear was her childhood friend and she sat him every morning when she made their bed, right in the centre.

AJ smiled, taking the teddy from him and sitting it beside her, "Thanks…" She smiled.

"How you feeling?" Punk asked, pulling a chair round, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"A bit better." AJ said, the pain was beginning to ease and she was thankful for it, it seemed more sore than child labour itself, and that was sore.

"You still sore?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, just a little though." AJ said, "Are Nick and Harli ok?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about them. Listen… I talked to Randy when I went over to Missouri." Punk said.

"You did? What did he say?" AJ asked.

"He said he won't bring you down with him, as far as he's concerned, you're still his friend, he understands." Punk said, noticing AJ smile with relief.

"Thank god…" AJ said, so thankful that she was getting left alone.

"But… he told me that, Amy won't stop until you're in prison. She still thinks it was you and she isn't going to stop until she gets you…" Punk said, watching AJ's smile fade to a frown.

"Randy told me, told us to get away from here." Punk said.

"What do you mean get away from here?" AJ said.

"Move away, get away from Chicago." Punk said.

"How can I? I'm in here, they want to keep me tracked from here…" AJ said.

"Once you get out, we can get you transferred to a different hospital, but I could chance it and go talk to Amy." Punk said.

"What do you want to do?" AJ asked, looking at him. Weren't men meant to know best?

"Whatever you feel more comfortable doing, all I want is for you to be safe, both of you…" Punk said, rubbing her belly gently.

"What happens if you go see Amy and she still doesn't give in, then we'll be stuck. Maybe we should just go…" AJ sighed, she really didn't want to leave Chicago, her children were happy here, her friends were here, she'd built a life here.

"I want you to make the decision. Whatever you want to do. I'll do." Punk said.

"Where the hell are we meant to move to?" AJ said.

Punk could notice AJ clearly stressing over this full thing and that's exactly what he didn't want.

"Baby… you need to not get worried ok, it's not good for you or the baby, either way, we're going to be fine, I'm not letting you go anywhere." Punk said, "I spoke to the nurse when I came in, she thinks you'll be good to come home tomorrow, so you have plenty time to think." Punk said.

"I just want to be left alone Phil, why can't Amy just leave us alone." AJ sighed.

"Her husbands just been put in prison, probably for lifetime, you'd do the same." Punk said.

"No… I wouldn't. I wouldn't interfere in someone else's life, make them scared at night, make them have to leave their home, rip their kids away from their home. I wouldn't do that, no matter how much I would want to. I wouldn't." AJ said.

"I promise to you…" Punk said, "I promise that where ever we go, we're going to have so much fun, just me and you, our kids, no one else. We won't need to worry ok, I know we'll miss our friends and everything about this place but I promise, as long as we have each other, we'll get through it." Punk said, kissing her hand.

AJ just leaned over the best she could, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

**So where should they go? REVIEW and tell me.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter**


	38. Chapter 38

_The next day…_

Once Punk had told the kids that they needed to be gentle when AJ came home, he went off to the hospital to pick her up, Dean and Renee over at their apartment, looking after the kids until they got back.

He slowly got AJ into the car and out of the hospital, knowing she was still in a lot of pain.

"You ok?" Punk asked, facing her before turning the engine on.

"You don't need to ask me every two minutes Phil." AJ chuckled.

"I just don't want you to be in any pain." Punk said.

"I know you don't…" AJ smiled, cupping his cheek softly.

_Later on…_

Once AJ got back home, getting lots of kisses and cuddles from her children, Punk made sure she was lying up on the couch and not doing anything strenuous like the doctor told him.

While Renee and Harli were in the living room with AJ, just discussing normal girl things, Dean, Nick and Punk were in the kitchen. Nick happily sitting at the table eating a yoghurt.

"You have more yoghurt on your t-shirt than in your mouth." Dean said, pushing Nick playfully.

"Shut up." Nick said, punching Dean in the belly, going back to his yoghurt.

"So… what's the plan?" Dean asked, looking at Punk.

"I have no idea." Punk sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't stress over it man, it'll be fine." Dean said, patting Punk on the back.

"I just keep expecting that door knocking, two cops standing there." Punk said.

"Well that isn't going to happen. This is exactly what Amy wants, both of you worked up and watching your backs every two minutes. Don't let her win…" Dean said.

"Who's Amy?" Nick asked, looking at Punk and Dean.

"No one." Punk said.

"Sounds like someone." Nick said.

"She's no one Nick!" Punk shouted, looking at Nick jump.

Nick got off the chair and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Nick…" Punk sighed.

"Dude… you gotta take a breather man, listen… why don't me and Renee take the kids tonight, you and AJ can talk things out." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, thanks…" Punk nodded, walking out of the kitchen.

_Later that night…_

Once the kids were out of sight later on the night and Punk was lying up with AJ cuddling into him.

"Can I just lock these doors and not let anyone in." AJ said.

"Wish I could sweetheart." Punk said.

"I just want you to know, even though we aren't married yet, I feel like I'm married to you, because I belong to you… and I love you so much." AJ said, looking up at Punk.

"I love you too." Punk smiled, kissing her head.

AJ just shut her eyes, cuddling up as close as she could to him.

_3am…_

AJ woke up, looking up at Punks sleeping face. She removed his arms from around her slowly and quietly. Slowly standing up, still a little stiff and sore. She walked away into her room, grabbing a bag and throwing some clothes in it, grabbing her passport and putting her jacket on, grabbing a pen and paper and writing a note for Punk, walking back into the living room and sitting it on the table beside him, leaning down and kissing his head, laughing at him moan softly.

She stood up straight, walking out of the living room and closing the door.

She could only hope this would go well.

**AJ? Girl that isn't a good idea. Next chapter will be one we're all waiting for.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

Once AJ got to Missouri, she got a cab to Amy's house. All she could do was hope and pray that Amy would understand that it wasn't her that phoned the cops, if she could leave Missouri in a positive way, she knew this trip would have been worth it.

She stood out of the cab after paying the driver, looking at the house and taking a deep breath.

She knew the fact that she was pregnant wouldn't appeal to Amy but she just hoped she could think of the right words to make sure she didn't go to prison. She understood it was hard for her, she'd be going out of her mind if Punk went to prison, but she wouldn't take it out on other people, she wanted to make sure Amy knew that she was there for her if she needed anything.

She knocked the door with her fist, waiting a minute or two until it swung open.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm… I'm phoning the cops…" Amy said.

"Amy… please, let me in. I want to talk to you." AJ said.

Amy just looked at AJ, noticing she was clearly far along on a pregnancy.

"You're pregnant?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Come in…" Amy said, opening the door wide, letting AJ come in.

"I would ask how you are… but I don't think I'll bother." AJ said.

"So what? If you're here to ask for forgiveness, or you think I'm not gonna call the cops just because you're pregnant, then you have another thing coming for you." Amy said.

"No… Amy, you gotta understand, I never phone the cops on Randy, Amy he's my friend, ok yeah I betrayed him and I blew his cover, but only because I fell in love." AJ said, "When me and Punk promised you both that we wouldn't say anything to anyone. We didn't, we kept that promise and we never spoke about it once, I swear on my children's life that we never said anything." AJ said.

"Childrens? You class Nick as your kid?" Amy said, feeling a little hurt deep inside but not showing it.

"Well yeah…" AJ nodded.

"Does he call you mom?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yeah." AJ said, "But that doesn't matter, what matters is that me and Punk know it's tough for you, we know you're struggling and want to find the person who called the cops, but that won't bring Randy home, it might make you feel better, but it isn't going to bring Randy back home, I just want you to understand that whatever you're going through, me and Punk… well…. I'm here for you…" AJ said.

Amy just tried her best to keep her tough side on, but she couldn't.

"I just really miss him AJ…" Amy said, putting her hands in her head and crying silently.

"I know… I'd feel the same…" AJ said sympathetically, "But you understand me when I tell you I never phoned the cops on him?" AJ asked.

"Yeah… you're his friend… I just thought, since it was only you and Punk who knew…" Amy said, drying her tears quickly.

"I know, I'm just as mad as you are, but… he did do bad things Amy, I know you saw him as a good man, but he wasn't very nice to other people, me and you know better than anyone…" AJ said.

"So you're saying he deserved this?" Amy said, glaring at Amy.

"No… that's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying it could be a detective cop that has been spying on you guys for a while, it could be anyone that called the cops." AJ said, "But like I said, it wasn't me and I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm having a baby and I'd much rather have it in a hospital than a prison." AJ said, watching Amy chuckle.

Amy just smiled, it was the first she had done since Randy got took away, "How far along are you anyway?" Amy asked.

"I'm just about 8 months." AJ smiled.

"One more to go." Amy smiled, "How is eh… how is Punk?" Amy asked.

"He's fine. He's worried about me… I was in hospital with some complications, they think I might need to have a caesarean section, my placenta is covering the cervix…" AJ said.

"Oh wow, that's sound sore…" Amy frowned.

"It was, it's ok now, it was agony at first…" AJ said.

"Men have nothing on us woman…" Amy smiled, she forgot how sweet and kind AJ really was, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Can I have a glass of water please…" AJ said, she hadn't had a drink since she got off the plane and had a really dry mouth.

"Yeah sure…" Amy nodded, walking away into the kitchen.

AJ felt so relieved, she'd actually got through to Amy and it wasn't even as hard as it seemed, she felt much happier with herself and finally felt stress free, that was until a shooting pain was sent through her stomach, as if someone had squeezed it so tight that she couldn't breathe.

She doubled over a little, holding on to the wall when she felt a liquidy substance run down her legs.

"N-No… no, please no…" AJ shook her head, she remembered the nurse saying that the last thing she needed was a premature labour and that it wasn't going to be good for her or the baby when it was born.

"Sorry if it isn't that cold, the pipes have been…" Amy stopped speaking when she saw AJ holding on to the wall and crying.

"AJ… are you ok?" She asked, sitting the water down and walking towards her.

"My waters have broke…" AJ cried, leaning her head on the wall and breathing heavily.

"You told me you were only 8 months." Amy panicked.

"I am…" AJ said, taking her phone out of her pocket, "P-Phone Punk…" She gasped, passing her the phone.

"I think we need to call you an ambulance first…" Amy said.

_With Punk…_

Punk had just woke up and felt emptiness around him, thinking maybe AJ was in the bath or kitchen which he probably betted on kitchen, he began to turn around into a different sleeping position, when he saw a letter on the table beside him.

He reached his arm out for it and started reading it, he quickly jumped up through reading most of it, looking around for answers on what to do. Why would she go see Amy? She could easily put her in jail and he knew any of the travelling and stress wouldn't have been good for her condition, she was meant to be on bed rest.

He quickly flung some decent clothes on and ran out of the apartment, he wish she would have just stayed here.

**Uh oh. **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Amy… phone Punk…" AJ said, lying in the hospital bed.

"AJ… he won't get here in time…" Amy said, standing at the side of the bed.

"Just phone him!" AJ screamed.

Amy just jumped, grabbing the phone, not wanting to annoy AJ anymore and calling Punk.

_With Punk…_

Punk, just after switching his phone off, taking his seat on the plane and fidgeting about with his hands. This could go horribly wrong, AJ could be in prison already, he just wished she wasn't so stubborn and just stayed at home with him.

_With AJ…_

"He isn't answering his phone…" Amy said, looking at AJ ready to kill someone.

"He always answers his phone… I need him… I can't do this on my own…" AJ moaned, holding on to the side of the bed tightly.

"It's ok AJ, I'm here… I'm not going to leave you yourself." Amy said, she couldn't possibly walk away from AJ and leave her to give birth herself, that would be horrible of her.

"I want Phil…" AJ cried.

"Ok…" The nurse said, "Your contractions are coming fast, looks like you'll be going for a caesarean section in approximately 10 minutes." The nurse said.

"N-No… No, it's not ready to come right now… just keep it in… please…" AJ cried.

"Miss… you need to keep calm. Is this who will be accompanying you into the delivery room?" The nurse asked AJ, pointing to Amy.

"No I want Phil…" AJ moaned.

"Yeah, I'll come in." Amy nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back in two minutes…" The nurse said, walking away out of the room.

"I am not doing this. Phil needs to be here…" AJ said stubbornly.

"Phil is not here! Ok. You're having this baby without him, he'll get here soon enough, but for now, you need to get this baby out of you, wither you want me to come in or not, I'm not going to leave you on your own. Now stop asking for Phil, we both know he would be panicking more than you right now…" Amy chuckled, watching AJ try and laugh, the pain being too much.

"Do it for him, bring his son or daughter into the world." Amy smiled, moving AJ's hair away from her sweaty face.

"Ok…" AJ nodded.

"Ok…" Amy smiled.

_A few hours later…_

Punk turned his phone on as soon as he stepped off the plane, seeing he had a massive thirty missed calls from AJ and a few from Dean. He immediately phoned AJ, hoping he hadn't got here too late, what if she was already in prison? He was so scared, especially when he heard Amy pick up.

"Punk, why the hell haven't you answered your phone?" Amy said.

"I was on a plane to get here, I had to turn it off… Where is AJ?" Punk asked, walking out of the airport.

"Just get to the hospital Punk." Amy said.

"The hospital? Is she ok? What's wrong?" Punk asked quickly.

"I am not telling you over the phone, get to the hospital." Amy said, hanging up.

Punk just growled at the phone, quickly getting in a cab and going to the hospital, he was a little frightened on what he was going to walk in on.

Once he got into the hospital building, he was told AJ was in the maternity section. He knew she would be since she was pregnant, he made his way their when he saw Amy standing outside in the waiting room.

"Amy…" Punk said, walking over to her, "Amy what's happened?" Punk asked.

"Follow me…" Amy said, walking along the quiet hall, Punk following her closely behind.

Amy stopped in front of the nursery area with all the new born babies.

"Second row, third from the left, in the pink blanket…" Amy smiled, watching Punk follow her directions and look at the baby.

"What?" Punk said, looking at Amy.

"AJ just gave birth to her two hours ago." Amy smiled up at him, watching his mouth drop, forming an O shape.

"Don't fuck with me…" Punk shook his head in disbelief, looking at the little baby who looked perfectly healthy, but still very small compared to the other babies.

"I'm most definitely not. She came and spoke to me, we talked and then she went into labour. Had a C-section two hours ago…" Amy said.

"Is AJ alright?" Punk asked, not being able to take his eyes off his gorgeous, tiny little daughter.

"AJ's fine." Amy nodded.

"Where is she?" Punk asked Amy.

"She's the third room, down the hall." Amy pointed, watching Punk scurrying down the hall and into the room.

AJ opened her eyes when she heard the door open, revealing the one man she had needed for hours.

"April…" Punk smiled, walking over to her and kissing her softly, he was so proud of her for doing this without him.

"Did you see her?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah, she's perfect…" Punk smiled, brushing her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"The nurse said she's going to bring her through tonight." AJ smiled.

Punk just smiled and kissed her head, "I'm so proud of you… I love you." He said.

"I love you too Phil…" AJ said, reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

**Aww, so sweet. So you guys have any idea for baby girl names? REVIEW and tell me.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

_Later that night…_

"Special delivery for mom and dad…" A nurse said, holding a squirming little baby girl in her arms while Punk sat on the chair beside AJ in bed.

The nurse walked over and placed her in AJ's arms, "For coming very early, she's perfectly healthy and developed to her fullest so she won't need any special treatment, she should be able to go home with you tomorrow night." The nurse smiled, walking out and leaving Punk and AJ alone with their daughter.

"She's so beautiful…" Punk smiled, looking over at his gorgeous little princess, wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Nick is going to be so annoyed." AJ laughed knowing Nick had been wanting a brother since he found out about the new baby.

"He'll get over it." Punk said, stroking the little girls soft cheek, watching her look around with her big brown eyes like her mother, "What will we call her?" Punk asked.

"Well I was looking at a few girl names a few weeks ago and I saw two that I really liked." AJ smiled, still looking down at her daughter, not being able to take her eyes off her angel like face.

"What were they?" Punk asked, he had no clue on any names, he hadn't looked at a single book or thought about any names, he figured they would leave that until the last month to decide, but the little baby girl was just too keen to see the world and make her appearance.

"Well there was Sarah that I liked…" AJ said, watching Punk nod, not really keen but still nodding, "And there was Rebecca, but I pictured you would call her Becca for short…" AJ smiled, watching Punks face light up as soon as she said Rebecca.

"That's a really beautiful name…" Punk said, he didn't mean to sound cliché, but as soon as he heard it, he fell in love with it.

"You like it?" AJ asked.

"Rebecca Brooks." Punk said to himself, "It suits her…" He smiled, stroking her soft cheek.

"Well… the birth certificates there…" AJ said, pointing to the table beside her with the certificate and pen.

Punk just nodded, taking the pen and scribbling down Rebecca Brooks on it. Putting it down and smiling at AJ.

"Can I hold her?" Punk asked.

"Yeah…" AJ nodded, passing Rebecca over to her father, watching him sit back in the chair and look at her, she could see how happy Punk was.

Punk just stared at her gorgeousness. Yes, he knew Harli was just as much his daughter than what Rebecca would be, but this was his first official daughter, she was his and he would protect her just like he protected Harli and Nick.

"Hi Rebecca… I know you probably won't know who I am… so I'm going to tell you… I'm the guy that will stay up with you at night until you stop crying…" Punk started, AJ watching and listening on to his words.

"I'm the guy that will help you walk one step, speak one word, laugh one first laugh, I'm the guy that will push you on the swings for the first time ever, I'm the guy that will stay by your bed when you have a nightmare, I'm the guy that will watch you blow out all your candles on your birthday cake, even when you turn 18, I'm the guy that will embarrass you in front of a boy you like, I'm the guy that will get you ice cream when that boy you like becomes a douche bag, I'm the guy that will help you with your homework and exams, I'll get that red blue ready for you, me and you, we'll stay up all night to make sure you get good marks, I'm the guy, that will walk you down the aisle to a man that of course has to be worthy of taking you away from me, I'm the guy that will tell your kids about all the embarrassing stuff you ever did when you were a kid, I'm the guy that will love you when you think everyone else won't… I'm your dad, I'm always going to be that guy, I'm always going to be your dad…" Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing her head.

AJ dried all the tears that had been flowing through out Punk speaking, "Dammit Punk…" AJ said, wiping her tears.

"What?" Punk chuckled, "I'm just letting her know." Punk said.

"I know you are, you're a wonderful father Phil, you really are…" AJ said.

"Thanks April, I love you…" Punk said, reaching over with Rebecca still in his arms, kissing AJ on the lips softly.

_Later that night…_

While AJ was peacefully asleep, having fell asleep watching Punk sing to Rebecca and talk all sorts of nonsense to her, Punk had put Rebecca in her bassinet, leaning over her with his phone in his hand searching through google.

"Here… The official definition of Rebecca _'Truly beautiful, both inside and out. She laughs a lot and is always there for you, willing to listen and help. Rebecca is someone everyone likes from the beginning. You just have to look at her and you know she's an interesting and friendly person. She's very determined to make the best of her life and is charmingly competitive at certain things. She's great fun to be around and always makes you feel happy. Rebecca is the best friend anyone could have. Once you get to know her you hope she'll be your friend forever.'_ " Punk said, smiling down at Rebecca sleeping, putting his phone away in his pocket.

He just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

**Aw, lil becca. **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

_The next morning…_

AJ had woke up first and noticed that Punk was asleep on the chair beside her, assuming he had been up all through the night talking to Rebecca since that was the last thing she remembered seeing before she fell asleep.

She stood up slowly, still being sore from her stitches on her stomach where they had to cut open, she knew it was normal that she was sore and was told she would be delicate for the next few days, maybe even weeks.

She slowly made her way round to the little crib that Rebecca was still sleeping in. She just stared at the tiny little girl and pressed her hand gently on her chest, feeling it go up and down continuously. She could already see her looking like Punk, the only thing that was different was her eyes which were big and brown like hers.

She went to go back round into bed when she saw the door open, revealing Amy who had a tiny gift bag in her hand.

"Hi…" Amy whispered, looking over and seeing Punk and Rebecca sleeping, not wanting to speak to loud.

"Hey…" AJ smiled quietly, she didn't know what she would have done without Amy, there was no way she could have done it on her own.

"Here's something for her… it's not much…" Amy smiled, handing her the bag which had a ramones baby grow in it, the exact same as Punks top he had on right now.

"Thank you…" AJ smiled.

"I know how much Punk loves them, I figured this and some converse would definitely make your kid recognisable." Amy chuckled, secretly looking over at Punk and smiling at him sleeping on the chair.

"Thanks Amy… not just for this but for yesterday, I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled.

"That's alright…" Amy smiled… "You know… I remember when Nick was born… Punk stayed up the full night with him, just speaking to him, then I blew everything up the next week and left him…" Amy chuckled at the end, if she could go back in time now, she would have, but she knew Punks heart didn't belong to her anymore, she tried to convince herself that her heart wasn't with him, him cheating on her, she seemed to be able to look past that and still love him like she used to, but none of that mattered now anyway he'd well and truly moved on and was with AJ, but she still missed him, thought about him everyday, she thought about what would have happened if she stayed? Nick would call her mom, maybe they would have had another kid, maybe they would get married, she knew none of that mattered though, not just because she was married and loved Randy and had a daughter with him, but Punk just didn't love her anymore.

"Amy… are you ok?" AJ asked, looking at Amy look over at Punk.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" Amy said, shaking the thoughts out of her head, "Are you allowed to go home tonight?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't think it'd be good if we went straight for a flight after me just being one day out of having a baby, so I was wondering… if you don't mind, if we just stayed at yours for the night… it'd only be for tonight and we'd be out your hair in the morning…" AJ said.

"Sure, I'll take all the company I can get…" Amy laughed, "Well I'll get home then and tidy up, the place has been a riot since Randy left, just text me when you are coming." Amy said.

"Ok, thank you again…" AJ smiled, watching Amy walk out of the room, turning round to see Punk start to move around on the chair and grumble, opening his eyes.

"Aw sleeping beauty is finally awake." AJ joked, looking over at Punk rubbing his eyes.

"Shh, I didn't get to sleep until like 4am…" Punk moaned.

"Well… you don't need to stare at her all the time, she isn't going to disappear." AJ said.

"I know… she's just too beautiful not to look at…" Punk smiled.

AJ just smiled and watched him lift her up and out of her crib, placing her in his arms and sitting back on the chair with her peacefully.

"I eh… I thought it would be a good idea if we crashed at Amy's tonight, I don't think it'd be a good idea if we went straight on a flight, I'm a little sore and plus she might not like it, give it another day…" AJ said.

"We can rent a motel then." Punk said firmly.

"Punk…" AJ said, looking at him in the eye.

"What? You want me and my ex to be in the same house, for a full night? No way." Punk said.

"You don't need to speak to her you know. She came in here not that long ago and gave us a present for Rebecca… she helped me yesterday Punk, I was panicking because you weren't here and she helped me, if she wasn't here I would have had to do it all on my own…" AJ said, "You can stay upstairs Rebecca, just don't be nasty." She said.

"Fine, but if she tries anything or says anything to annoy me, I'm going to a motel and I'm taking Rebecca with me." Punk said.

"Ok, fine." AJ said, "We still need to choose godmother and father for her…" AJ said.

"Well Nicks are Dean and… my sister." Punk said, "I was thinking maybe Renee and Seth or Roman." Punk said.

"Yeah… we have time to think about it." AJ smiled.

**How will things go in the next chapter at Amy's?**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

The next day, after AJ had got up and changed into clothes they got out of the hospital with baby Rebecca who kept snuggled into her fathers chest, winging a little when he passed her to AJ for him to drive.

"Sounds like she's picked a favourite out of both of us…" AJ chuckled, sitting in the car and soothing Rebecca back to sleep.

"I have that effect on people." Punk smiled smugly.

"Just drive." AJ smiled to him.

_Later that night…_

While Punk awkwardly dodged Amy and went upstairs with Rebecca, shutting the door and watching the TV while lying in bed with her sleeping on his naked chest, AJ stayed downstairs with her, talking to her about what was happening with Randy.

"The trial is in a few weeks, god I'm just so nervous… if he is guilty, he has a lifetime in jail…" Amy said.

"You just need to think positive… like I said, I'm here if you need me…" AJ smiled.

"I might aswell just move back to Chicago." Amy chuckled.

AJ just smiled, knowing what Punk would think of that suggestion.

"You sure Punk is ok up there?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, both of them will probably be sleeping." AJ chuckled.

_Later on…_

After AJ went up to bed, where she was right in saying Punk and Rebecca would be sleeping, awing at the cute little sight, she put Rebecca into the travel cot they had to buy and got in beside Punk in bed, falling asleep straight away.

A few more hours went by where all three of them were peacefully sleeping when Rebecca started wimpering. Her mother and father were just so tired and in a deep sleep, that they couldn't even hear her small cries, but someone did.

Amy had heard the cries while coming upstairs to bed and walked quietly into the room, seeing both Punk and AJ still sleeping, but Rebecca clearly in some stress.

She made her way round to Punks side where Rebecca was at and lifted her up, bouncing her lightly in her arms and soothing her the best she could.

"What are you doing?" Punk said, he might have been in a deep sleep, but he was a man, he heard when every door in the house opened.

"Sorry… she was crying… I was just trying…"

"Just pass her to me…" Punk said quietly, sitting up and taking Rebecca from Amy.

"What is it with you? I'm not a disease you know…" Amy said. She got why Punk was so awkward around her, who wouldn't blame him, but she didn't like being treated the way he treated her, like she was some disease that he couldn't come close to.

"Well the last time me, you and a baby were in the same eye level, it didn't end too well did it?" Punk said.

"Seriously? Punk that was 6 years ago, let it go…" Amy said.

"Let it go? Says the one that wanted to kill me for cheating on you when we were like 18…" Punk said, trying his hardest not to shout.

"I admitted I was wrong about that and that I was stupid, Randy made me see sense, but I don't get it, Nick has a mom now, why do you need to be so harsh on me for it…" Amy said.

"Because AJ isn't meant to be his mom, you are. He has no other family, blood family. If I were to leave him, he'd have no aunties, no uncles, no nothing." Punk said, standing up and putting a sleeping Rebecca back in her cot.

"AJ is his mother, it doesn't matter who gave birth to him or biological rubbish, she's his mom now." Amy said.

"We could have made it work between me and you, if you weren't such a child about things and just talked to me about how you felt about me cheating on you which you know I was having a hard time with my sister and it just happened…" Punk said.

"We could have made it work? What is that meant to mean?" Amy asked.

"You could have had everything that I have with AJ, I could have gave you all of this, but you decided to fuck off with a serial killer and now… now you're all alone with no one but guilt and regret…" Punk said.

Amy just looked up at him and in the moment of seeing him look down upon her, she leaned up, resting her hands at the back of his head and kissing him roughly, she had missed his lips so much and he was right, she was full of regret, she could have had everything he had with AJ, but she blew it.

Punk in a foolish moment kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him closely, kissing her like the way he used to always do.

He could have went on which scared him, but he was reminded he wasn't alone in the room and how disgusting he was being while his fiancé slept in the bed inches away from them and his sleeping daughter slept in the cot beside them.

Punk pulled away and pushed her away slightly but still quickly, shaking his head at her.

"N-No… this isn't happening, you need to get out…" Punk said, pointing to the door.

Amy just nodded and walked out the door full of embarrassment and disgust aswell, she wouldn't want to cause AJ any hurt since she had been so understanding and helpful over everything with Randy, but her feelings still clearly stayed strong for Punk, clearly he still had some feelings for her.

Punk stood still in the middle of the room and wiped his lips in disgust, hearing Rebecca breath quietly, watching her little chest go up and down, why did he kiss her back? Where did he find the urge? Especially when his family where so close beside him. He was truly ashamed of himself.

**Uh oh, what's Punk going to do?**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, so I got mixed emotions for the REVIEWS on the last chapter, I'm not sure if it's because you guys don't like Amy or whatevs, but it's just to add some suspense and to tell a dramatic and plotful storyline, I'm sorry if it made some of you want to stop reading, but for those who praised me, thank you and keep REVIEWING.**

After Punk had waited throughout the whole night for the sun to come up, he quickly got up and ready to go, he couldn't stand to stay here any longer, how was he meant to tell AJ about what happened last night, he couldn't… he wouldn't.

"Why you rushing?" AJ mumbled, turning over in bed and looking at the clock.

"I just eh… just want to get home, you know… see Nick and Harli…" Punk said.

"Alright… let me go for a shower and then we'll get going…" AJ said, rubbing her eyes and getting out of bed, walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

Punk quickly gathered all their things up in bags and folded down Rebecca's travel cot while she lay on the bed looking around at everything yet not moving.

Punk turned when he heard the door open, seeing Amy tiptoe in.

"Get out…" Punk said.

"I was just here to ask you if…"

"Get out… I don't want anything, just get out…" Punk said, pointing back to the door.

"We can't pretend that last night never happened…" Amy said, walking towards him.

"It was just a stupid meaningless kiss that means nothing to me and it shouldn't to you either, you have a husband that is struggling to cope in jail, you shouldn't be throwing yourself at me…" Punk said.

"You kissed me back." Amy argued back with him.

"I… I wasn't thinking ok… you brought up Nick and I just got carried away, can we just stop talking about it…" Punk said, "Get out…"

"Tell me you don't have feelings for me and I'll get out." Amy said, looking into his eyes deeply as if she was hypnotising him.

"I do not have feelings for you, I'm marrying AJ… now get out of this room… we're leaving when AJ has her shower." Punk said.

"Fine…" Amy said, putting her hands in the air, "So I guess I'll be the one who tells AJ then." She smirked, about to walk out when Punk called her back.

"If you even think about telling her, or using it to threaten or blackmail me, I swear to god Amy…" Punk warned her.

"You're meant to trust the woman you marry, she thinks she can trust you but no, that guilt is always going to be with you when you're reminded that you kissed me while your one day old daughter and her mother slept a few inches away." Amy said.

"I just want to forget about it… I admit it, I wasn't thinking… please don't tell her, Amy… please." Punk said.

"You are pathetic… you need to tell her, before I do…" Amy said, walking out of the room.

Punk just sat down on the bed and stopped doing what he was doing, in a way he knew Amy was right, AJ did deserve to know and who knows, maybe his honesty would make her understand instead of dragging it down and lying to her.

He listened as he heard the shower turn off, a few minutes later AJ approached from the bathroom with just a towel around her.

"Why don't you go on down and put the bags into the car, I'll be down soon." AJ said, brushing her wet hair, deciding she'd just put it in a bobble and let it dry on it's own.

"Y-Yeah…" Punk agreed, lifting up little Rebecca and taking a few bags, walking out of the room and letting AJ get ready, walking downstairs and straight outside to their rental car, they had agreed last night that they would just drive back to Chicago, being a little weary of Rebecca being on a plane just a few days after her birth.

Once he had put the bags in the trunk, he placed Rebecca in the car seat they had to buy in the back seat, watching her just look up at him with her big brown eyes. He pretended to catch her nose before planting a little kiss on her head and tucking the blanket over her, sitting the little teddy he got for her beside her, shutting the car door over, turning around and seeing Amy inches away from him.

"What?" Punk said.

"I can trust you to tell her can't I…" Amy said.

"Yes. I will tell her Amy, just go away, stop following me." Punk said.

"I just don't want to see AJ get hurt… she's been the only one that's really been here for me." Amy said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms and the cold breeze through the air.

"And you think she's gonna be there for you once I tell her you kissed me?" Punk said, letting a small chuckle out.

"She deserves to know." Amy said, "I know I blew it with you, I could have had everything you have with her, but something is telling me… I was meant to leave you, I was meant to leave you so you could meet AJ and start over again, forget I ever existed… just seeing your face reminded me of how much I used to love you… and I know there is always going to be a part of me that loves you, but you're too good for me, you deserve better than me… you deserve AJ and she doesn't deserve being lied to, so tell her and tell her you're sorry and from me…" Amy said.

"I will…" Punk nodded.

"Ok… well I'll see you…" Amy nodded to him, turning around until Punk mumbled something, "What?" She said.

"I thought you were the one…" Punk said.

"No you didn't…" Amy smiled, "You just wanted me to be, I'm far from the one Phil… I'll see you around…" Amy said, turning her heel and walking back into the house.

_Later that night…_

Punk and AJ arrived back at their apartment later on in the night where AJ could see the girl banners on the window upstairs.

Punk got a sleeping Rebecca from her car seat, letting AJ walk on ahead and up to their apartment floor.

AJ opened the door and was landed by Harli and Nick running towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey…" AJ smiled, crouching down and giving them a proper hug, squeezing their little bodies tightly.

"Let's see her, let's see her…" Nick jumped up and down.

Punk crouched down and showed them both their baby sister, or technically both their step sister, but to them, it was their sister.

"She's small…" Harli said quietly.

"What's her name?" Nick asked.

"Rebecca…" Punk smiled.

"Rebecca…" Nick said to himself a few times, he liked it.

Soon enough Dean and the rest of Punk and AJ's friends approached, hugging their friends and passing around little Rebecca, awing at her cute little features.

After a few hours of talking and catching up, Dean and the rest had left, leaving AJ and Punk with their family.

"Dad…" Nick said, as his father came over to him and began tucking him into bed after tucking Harli in, watching her fall asleep fast.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"I'm really glad I knocked Harli down in the park a year ago…" Nick smiled, snuggling down into the bed, recalling the moment him and his dad met AJ and Harli.

"I'm glad too son…" Punk smiled, kissing his head.

"Are you scared?" Nick asked Punk.

"Of what?" Punk said.

"Incase she leaves you like my real mom did." Nick said, he knew more than Punk thought.

"Nah… it was tough back then Nick, me and your real mom just didn't get on, not the way me and AJ get on, I'm not scared, neither should you…" Punk said.

"I just don't want to see you upset again…" Nick said, he had the best view of seeing his father get so much more happier when AJ came into their life, he wouldn't want to see his father hurt again.

Punk just smiled at his cute little concerned face, he was a little sweetheart.

"I won't be upset again Nick, I promise you… like I said… I'm always going to have you, no matter who leaves me, you're my peanut butter to my jelly…" Punk said, flicking his nose.

"I know I am…" Nick smiled.

"You get to sleep ok, I love you…" Punk said, ruffling his hair and standing up, heading for the door.

"Love you too dad…" Nick said, closing his little eyes as his father walked out of the room, heading to his own where AJ had just put Rebecca to sleep in her cot which for temporary reasons was in beside her and Punk, until they were able to turn some space into her own room.

"Hi…" AJ smiled over to him, standing up straight from slouching over the cot and staring at her gorgeous daughter.

"Hey… can we talk?" Punk asked, walking in the door and shutting it over tightly.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

"Yeah… you ok?" AJ asked him, watching him nervously look at the palms of his hands, walking towards her.

"I need to be honest with you…" Punk said.

"About what?" AJ said, folding her arms and looking up at him, keeping his distance from her.

"It's not something I can really blurt out… or explain really… I'll be lucky if my eyes are in the socket after I tell you…" Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me what Punk?" AJ asked, screwing her eyes and tilting her head, looking at him.

"Me and Amy kissed." Punk said quickly, frightened to look her in the eye but doing it anyway, watching a hurt and emotional feature take over her face.

"When?" AJ asked him bluntly.

"Last night… when you were sleeping…" Punk said, "It didn't mean anything thought AJ, I…"

"Please tell me it wasn't in the room… while I was sleeping…" AJ said, looking up at him, her eyes going watery, trying her best not to cry and look weak, but hearing this really hurt her.

"N-No… it was in the room, she came in since Rebecca was crying, she stayed around once I got Rebecca to sleep, she just threw herself on me…" Punk said.

"But you kissed her back?" AJ said as a question.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded.

"Well…" AJ said, "I respect your honesty but…" AJ finished by slapping Punk across the face hard, watching him take it like a man and turn back around to face her.

"Get out…" AJ said, pointing to the door.

"Where am I meant to sleep?" Punk questioned.

"I don't know, sleep in the bin outside for all I care…" AJ growled, pushing him out the room and slamming the door in his face.

She leant against the door and held back her tears. Why would he do this? Right after her giving birth to their daughter? They were meant to be arranging their wedding and he was off kissing his ex, she knew 'it didn't mean anything' was the same line every man says to their girlfriend when they 'accidentally' kiss another woman.

"April please… just let me talk to you… you know I love you more than anything…" Punk said, banging at the door.

"Go away…" AJ said back.

"April please… I pushed her away, she was getting into my head, she was talking about Nick, everything was getting to me and yeah, I kissed her back, but I realised what I had and that Amy could never live up to your standards… please April, you know fine well I love you…" Punk said.

"I just don't get you, Phil…" AJ said through the door, Punk on the other side.

"What's there not to get?" Punk said, standing at the other side of the door.

"You tell me you love me, we have a family, we're getting married, yet you have an urge to kiss another woman back… I don't care how much she got to your head, the moment you saw her go for you, you should have pushed her away… not stick your tongue down her throat for a minute…" AJ sighed.

"I admit that I shouldn't have done that, I admit it, I just thought that telling you now would be better than later…" Punk said, "You have no idea how sorry I am…" Punk said, still having a conversation through the door.

"Why does everyone I fall in love with, treat me like shit eventually…" AJ said.

"April… I respect you more than anything, I would never treat you badly…" Punk said.

"You just have." AJ said, "Just go away from the door… I want to go to sleep…" AJ said, walking away from the door, lying down on the bed and hugging her pillow, tears falling down onto the covers.

Punk just backed away from the door, going into the cupboard and pulling out a spare blanket and pillow, walking into the living room and fixing himself for the night, lying down and sticking the TV on, rolling his eyes when he saw Frozen was on the dvd player still, he knew the words to this film by heart.

_Olaf – "Some people are worth melting for…" _The little snowman smiled on the TV, Punks eyes fixed on it.

He switched it off, turning on his side and thinking, it wasn't the thought of what he had done, it was how much he had upset AJ, he was so annoyed with himself.

AJ lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did everyone she fell in love with and began to feel comfortable with hurt her, it seemed like it was happening more frequently, but she never suspected Punk would do such a thing. She didn't know what she was, upset or angry. Maybe a little bit of both. It was going to take a miracle for her to forgive Punk for this.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

Punk woke up the next morning and found the house completely empty, he figured AJ had took Nick to school and Harli to kinder garden. He stood up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

AJ knew Punk went to the fridge every single morning, so she had stuck a note to it.

Punk ripped the note off the fridge and began reading it.

_I think it's best me and the kids stay out your way. I don't really think I can look at you, not the same anyway. I'll be at Dean's if you need anything. _

_AJ._

Punk scrunched up the note. He knew he had messed up but that certainly didn't give her the right to take the kids away from him, especially his new born daughter.

He quickly got ready after having a five minute shower and walked out the door. They needed to talk about things, nothing would help if they decided to both ignore the situation.

Once he got to Dean's, he knocked on the door and saw her open the door with Rebecca in her arms. AJ went to close door but felt Punk put his foot in the door.

"Don't shut me out… and don't even think about shutting me out from my kids…" Punk warned her.

"I just think we need some space." AJ replied.

"Can we just talk April… what harm is it going to do?" Punk said.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me? Punk I was in the same room as you, our daughter was in the same room as you whilst you decided to kiss her… I feel like such an idiot…" AJ said.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, she has this weird way of getting into my head, AJ, the last thing I would ever want to do was hurt you, and knowing I have is killing me… please just let me in…" Punk said.

AJ just looked up at him, he looked so serious, she deep inside knew he would never do this to hurt her or on deliberate, her mind was telling her to shut this door in his face, yet her heart seemed to just want to reach out to him.

"Go into the kitchen… I'll be in, in a minute." AJ said, letting him into the house.

Since Renee and Dean were at work and Nick was at school and Harli was at kinder garden, they had the house to themselves. Once AJ put Rebecca down for a nap, making her way back downstairs and into the kitchen, watching Punk sit on the chair at the table, throwing an apple up and down, putting it down quickly when she came back in, placing it back in the fruit basket.

"Ok… I don't want you hear all night." AJ said, pulling another chair out across from him and sitting down.

"Well what is it you want me to say AJ? You, the kids… you mean everything to me… Amy was just getting into my head, I realised how disgusting I had been and I pushed her away, I pushed her away and told her to get out… and after I felt horrible, I could hardly look you in the eye… I just want you to forgive me, I know you don't want to and I'm far from deserving any forgiveness, but I love you… you know I do… you know what Nick said to me last night? He told me he was so glad he bumped into Harli at the park… the first time we met when you shouted at him, he said he was glad he done that, because he has you now… if you're not forgiving me for me, do it for him…" Punk said.

"Don't try and use Nick in this, as far as I'm concerned if you never met me and stayed with me, both of you would be homeless." AJ said.

"That has nothing to do with this…" Punk shook his head.

"I'm tired Punk…" AJ said, looking at him.

"What?" Punk said.

"I'm tired, Rebecca wouldn't stop crying last night. I need you for this, but you have no idea how much I hate you right now." AJ said, she would admit that she had forgot how hard it was to look after a baby, the constant crying, the feeding and burping, the changing diapers at 3am, she definitely couldn't do it alone like last time, she needed Punk but she hated to admit it to him.

"Well then hate me, just don't shut me away, let me help…" Punk said.

"That's the thing…" AJ said, looking up at him, "I know I don't hate you… I love you, I have no idea why but I still love you…" AJ admitted.

"I'm always going to love you, you know this… you know that Amy isn't a chip off your shoulder. You mean everything to me, everything." Punk said, reaching for her hand and holding it gently.

AJ just smiled, standing up and walking around, sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Do it again and I won't forgive you." AJ said, resting her head on his chest.

"You're forgiving me?" Punk said.

"Yes." AJ said bluntly.

"Thank you…" Punk said, kissing her head softly. He just wanted to put all of this behind him and focus on planning their wedding and their three kids.

"Come take a nap with me… I haven't had any sleep…"AJ said, standing up and pulling him out of the kitchen.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

Dean came home early from work to see if AJ was ok since she spent most of the night complaining to him about Punk which he wasn't surprised to hear he had kissed her, he seen it coming.

He walked into the house to find AJ and Punk sleeping on the couch. He would have went over and woke them up if they didn't look so cute, so he walked by them, figuring they had made up and went upstairs to go for a shower when he heard Rebecca crying. He walked into the spare room and picked her up from her cot and sat down on the bed.

He couldn't believe Punk was on to his second child and none of the rest of the gang had even started having a family. He knew that didn't doubt Punks love for Rebecca or Nick, even though there was a good chance they were both accidents.

"You're just cute as a button aren't you?" Dean smiled, tapping her on her tiny button nose, watching her squirm about in his arms.

"Your dad can be a bit of a douchebag… but you'll learn to love him. He's a lovable douchebag." Dean smiled, looking down at her. He could see a mixture of AJ and Punk in the little girl, she definitely had AJ's eyes and nose, but she had Punks crooked little mouth and had already had the habbit of hitting her little fists off him, just like Nick and Punk done.

"There…" Dean smiled, watching her close her little eyes again and laying her back down into her cot. He never really pictured himself being a dad, he thought the closest to having a kid would be Nick, but once he found Renee, he started rethinking things, he wasn't getting any younger.

He walked out of the room and into the bathroom for a shower.

Meanwhile downstairs AJ had woke up, having heard Dean upstairs talking to Rebecca. She sat up out of Punks arms, looking down at him, it pained her to forgive him for something that hurt her so much, but she needed him in her life.

"Where are you going?" Punk mumbled, feeling AJ stand off the couch.

"I'm just going to check on Rebecca…" AJ said.

"Ok…" Punk said, closing his eyes back over.

AJ walked upstairs and into the spare room, seeing Rebecca sleeping still, hearing movement at the door. She turned around and saw Dean standing at the door.

"You've really forgave him?" Dean asked, if you asked him, Punk didn't deserve forgiveness, even if he was his best friend.

"I need him Dean…" AJ said.

"No… you think you need him, if Renee kissed someone else I'd be out of that door and never coming back." Dean said.

"You obviously don't love Renee the way I love Punk then…" AJ said.

"Obviously…" Dean rolled his eyes, walking out of the room and back downstairs.

She sat down on the bed, her hands over her head as she cried silently. She was so confused, she didn't know if she wanted to forgive Punk, but she knew she couldn't raise Rebecca and Harli all by herself, she could barely raise Harli on her own the first time.

"AJ… I'm going for…" Dean paused when he looked into the room at AJ sitting on the bed, her shoulders shaking, hints to her crying.

Dean walked into the room and sat down beside her, circling his arm around her and hugging her tightly.

"I don't know what to do Dean…" AJ sighed, cuddling into him.

"If you need him, you need him AJ… I'm just saying it might never be the same love you guys had." Dean said.

"I knew this would have never worked, everything is just too confusing now…" AJ sighed.

Dean just sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Can you do something for me Dean?" AJ asked.

"Yeah…" Dean nodded.

_Later that night…_

Once Punk nodded he noticed Harli and Nick were back and that it was 5pm, he'd been asleep for all that time?

He sat up on the couch, looking over at Nick and Harli playing with the lego, looking at Renee over on the chair with Rebecca, hearing Dean cursing in the kitchen.

He could see everyone apart from the one person he really wanted to see.

He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, watching Dean do the dishes. He'd turned into such a homely man.

"Where's AJ?" Punk asked, watching Dean turn to him and look at him funnily.

"What?" Punk chuckled, "Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Eh… I need to talk to you…" Dean said.

"Why?" Punk asked, "What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"AJ left man…" Dean said.

"What?" Punk said

"She told me to tell you… that she still loves you and… to give the kids a kiss from her…" Dean said.

"You're lying… no, she wouldn't leave me… not with all three of them… please tell me you're lying Dean…" Punk said, this was his fear since AJ became pregnant, being left with all three kids, by himself, history repeating itself.

"I'm sorry man, she got me to run her to the airport, she got out the car and just left…" Dean said.

"N-No… I… I can't look after them on my own, Dean… I couldn't even look after Nick properly… I cant…" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah you can… we're here if you need us… me and Renee…" Dean said, he knew this wouldn't sit well with Punk, in fact, it would probably send him insane.

"N-No…" Punk said repeatedly, walking into the living room and looking at all three children. No way. He couldn't do this, not again, not like last time.

**Poor Punk, shouldn't have kissed other people man.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

"Where did she say she was going? She must have had an idea?" Punk said, storming back into the kitchen at Dean.

"She didn't man, she just got out the car and walked away into the airport." Dean said.

"And you didn't think to ask her?" Punk said, getting a little too close in Deans face.

"Get out of my face, Phil." Dean spat just as Renee walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on with you two…Harli is getting frightened at all the shouting." Renee said.

"Harli… she isn't even my daughter and I'm stuck with her, she doesn't mean anything to me!" Punk shouted at Renee, hearing the door creak at the side, watching Harli at the door, her lip quivering.

Dean and Renee just shook their head at Punk, what a horrible thing to say to a little girl who adored him.

"Harli… why don't I take you and Nick for ice cream." Dean said, pushing Punk hard when he walked by him, taking a very hurt Harli away from Punk and into the living room.

"I didn't mean that." Punk shook his head, "I love her, I just… Renee I can't look after all of them." Punk sighed.

"Well… maybe you should have thought about that before you started kissing other women." Renee said, raising her eyebrows at Punk.

"Renee… AJ is the best thing that ever happened to me, she brought me back to life again, I never wanted to hurt her and I never wanted to lose her either." Punk said.

"Well it must suck knowing you've done both." Renee said, walking away out of the kitchen.

Punk pulled out a seat at the kitchen table, sitting down and taking his phone out, dialling AJ's number and holding it to his ear, praying to god she would pick up.

'_Hi you've reach April, sorry I can't take your call, I'll get back to you as…'_

Punk just put the phone down, he knew deep inside that he could have lost his whole world in just a few hours, he hated himself.

_Later that night…_

Once Dean had came back from taking the kids for ice cream, he noticed Punk sitting on the couch, feeding Rebecca.

"Dad…" Nick said, running over to his father and sister, sitting beside them.

"You ok?" Punk smiled down at his son, seeing Harli stand over behind Dean, hiding behind his leg.

"Yeah, where's mom?" Nick asked, looking at his father's blank face.

"Nick, why don't you go upstairs… Renee will get you in the bath, you too Harli…" Dean butted in, saving Punk the trouble of explaining the situation with AJ.

"Harli…" Punk said, watching Harli deliberately ignoring him, walking away upstairs with Nick.

"I'll eh… go up and help Renee with them." Dean said, walking upstairs aswell, leaving Punk alone with Rebecca.

Punk looked down at her just staring back up at him with her big brown eyes, so innocent and sweet.

_With AJ…_

"You're a bitch you know that…" AJ said as soon as Amy flung her door open, barging by Amy and into the house, immediately pacing.

"AJ…" Amy sighed, she expected this, but in a way she was glad Punk told her, it was better than lying to her.

"Don't even say anything ok… you know fine well that I love him, did not occur to you when I was screaming for him during labour, I didn't want you there, I wanted him, you… ugh I could punch you right now." AJ said.

"I could punch me too. Look AJ, it just happened ok, I kissed him, he pushed me away, that was it, I was talking about Nick, it got to him a little and it just happened. Don't be mad at him." Amy said.

"I think… I think you can't bare the thought that he has moved on from mourning about you, he has moved on and he doesn't care about you anymore, so stop getting in his business." AJ said.

"I loved him too you know. I loved him with all my heart. I know he's a good man AJ, I grew up with him. We had a baby." Amy said.

"That you left him with." AJ said.

"Says the hypocrite who has went away and left him with three kids, he's going to be terrified AJ, terrified that you'll never come back like I never came back, three kids is so much more than one. Just go back to him and help him." Amy said.

"Well boo hoo for Punk, it's not my fault that every relationship he gets into, he messes it up." AJ said.

"I would give everything to have him back AJ, everything. And if you dare leave him, I won't hold back, I'll go find him and I'll meet my son and I'll get him to call me mom and instead of you." Amy said.

"Don't you get it… he doesn't want you, if he did, he wouldn't have asked me to marry him." AJ said.

"You don't know half of it…" Amy shook her head.

"Well please, explain." AJ said.

"Punk's came to my aid… more than I can remember. We started off as best friends in high school, we liked the same music, liked tattoos, we just got along… but I messed in with a bunch of kids who let's just say… didn't particularly play by the rules…" Amy said.

"I honestly don't care about how you met him, or how he saved you from the bullies at school." AJ shook her head.

"Just listen to me… you're the only person I've told, apart from Phil." Amy said, "So… we just started dating, it was good… great infact, but that's when I found out…" Amy said.

"Found out what?" AJ said.

"Phil was a part of the military." Amy said.

"The army?" AJ asked, looking at Amy nodding, she was so confused.

"Then how… why… what did he…"

"He started young, left when he was 18… so I hardly ever saw him, then I had to tell him I was pregnant… he wasn't really that excited, not the way I wanted him to be. He knew that if he wanted this to work, the baby, me… he would have to hang up his uniform… and stay at home, so that's what he did." Amy said.

"Why would he never tell me about it?" AJ said.

"He doesn't like speaking about it, he misses it…" Amy said.

"So if he quit for you, wasn't that selfish of you to walk away and leave him." AJ questioned.

"I felt like I was just boring him, like he would much rather have been out back at work, but he was just so sweet, so loyal to his loved ones, that he put me and Nick first, no matter what…" Amy said.

"So then he just… gave it all up after you left?" AJ said.

"Yeah, if anything it made him not want to go back, he became so attached to Nick since it was the only thing left that he could hold on to at night, he lost a lot of his money and ended up with Dean in a tiny apartment… then I guess he met you a few years later… so don't tell me, I don't know how much you love Punk, because I love him just as much as you do… He gave up everything, literally his whole life, to go home and look after me and Nick, everything he had worked for, he gave it all up for us…" Amy said.

"And he… never talks about it anymore?" AJ asked.

"Nah… I guess he thought there wasn't really a point in telling you, he was well moved on from it." Amy said.

"Does anyone else know about this?" AJ asked.

"Just his close friends… Dean was in the army with him, no one else though. I saw him once a month if I was lucky, sometimes once every two months and whenever that one day was, we'd make sure we spent it right." Amy said.

"I still don't get why you left him, after him giving up everything for you…" AJ said.

"Like I said… I felt awful that he gave everything away and he just didn't look excited, he didn't even smile when we went to the scans, or when we found out it was a boy, I could tell he would have much rather been at work, so we fought a lot through my pregnancy and then I just left once I had Nick." Amy said.

"I need to have a serious... serious conversation with him when I go back…" AJ said, approaching the door.

**And it all unravels. Hmm, how will AJ confront Punk? What is Punk gonna say?**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

"Why didn't you tell me?!" AJ screamed, bursting in the door to Dean and Renee's house, probably not the best way to go about it, but she just couldn't believe Punk would hide this from her, it was such a big thing, in her mind anyway.

"W-What… AJ you're back… thank god." Punk said with a relieved sigh, standing up and walking towards her.

"I am not here, for a nice conversation… why did you not tell me?" AJ asked, pointing her finger at him.

"Tell you what?" Punk said, confused to say the least.

"About the army." AJ said, watching Punk gulp loudly and look at her.

"How do you…"

"I went to Amy's to confront her about kissing you… she told me all of it." AJ said, "Phil, why didn't you tell me?" AJ said.

"I don't like talking about it." Punk said bluntly.

"Why? Is such a big thing in your life that you've done, such a good thing… what about when we got married? Would you tell me then?" AJ said.

Punk was so glad to hear her say married in a future tone, like they would get married, he was having doubts about when she left.

"I don't see how it matters now, I'm done with it, doesn't mean anything…" Punk said.

"You could have made it work, with Amy and Nick at home… you could have." AJ said.

"Yeah? With my life on the line every day, every hour, every second… I didn't want Nick to grow up without a father and I sure as heck didn't want to leave Amy on her own to do everything with him, then she threw it all back in my face." Punk said.

"You know… she told me she only left, because she felt like you'd rather be out at work, and not with her and Nick." AJ said.

"Yeah? Well she's wrong, I don't know if you noticed by now, but I don't show a lot of emotions, I never really cry, I never really show any effection to anyone, except from you, my kids and back then, yeah, I didn't show it, but do you know how much both of them meant to me, I loved her, I loved Nick… and she just left me." Punk said.

AJ just looked up at his serious face, she could tell he meant every word he was saying.

"So… why not go back after she left?" AJ said.

"You don't get it… you have no idea how scary it is out there, bullets flying everywhere, not knowing where to stand on the ground from bombs, if I were to die… Nick would have went into care, my sister wasn't about then, she was away drinking herself into oblivion, my mom was too busy with whatever boyfriends she had, Nick would have got nowhere in life, so I stayed home and I kept him safe." Punk said.

"I just wish you would have told me all of this sooner." AJ said, "I don't want this relationship based on a huge lie. We're meant to open up to each other, trust each other." AJ said.

"I know April, but I just don't like talking about it, it's done now, doesn't really matter who I tell…" Punk said.

"But you must have stories to tell…" AJ said, encouraging him to speak about his time in the army.

"What? Like seeing guys limbs get blown off in front of my eyes… yeah, I'm gonna share that memory with all of you…" Punk shook his head.

"Well I heard Dean was in too, so you must have some stories…" AJ said.

Punk just looked at her, she really wanted to listen, her face was so genuine.

"I'll tell you… in bed…" Punk said, swooping down and capturing her lips that he felt like he hadn't touched in years.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss.

"What about Dean and Renee?" AJ whispered as Punk began moving upstairs.

"They're out…" Punk said, walking into the spare bedroom, closing the door over with his foot.

_Later that night…_

"So… do you miss it?" AJ asked, lying on her back but turning over on her side, propping herself up on her elbow and running her hand down the middle of Punks chest.

"Why are you so interested?" Punk chuckled.

"Because it's sort of a big deal…" AJ said.

"Yeah, I miss it sometimes, when things get a little crazy with the kids, or we fight, I think about it a lot, but I'm too old now, those years are long gone…" Punk said.

"How long did you do it for?" She asked.

"Well… I started when I was 18, stopped when I was 29." Punk said.

"11 years and you dare tell me you have no stories." AJ said, pushing him lightly.

"I do have stories, they're just not worth telling." Punk said.

"Did Dean go on with it?" AJ asked.

"Nah, as soon as he found out Amy had left me, he came home, it was only meant to be for a few months, but he couldn't bring himself to go back, so he just stayed with me and Nick." Punk said.

"Was it scary?" AJ asked.

"A little… but at the same time, it was fun, if that's the right word… every man in there is feeling the same pressure, they all miss their girls or their dogs, so it's the feeling of, everyone in here is feeling the exact same, and that's how we all came together." Punk said.

"Have you ever been hurt?" AJ frowned.

"Yeah, more times than I can count… I fractured my skull, broke both legs and both arms, not at the same time obviously, my back got burnt one time, been shot on the shoulder…" Punk said, watching AJ's hurt facial expressions.

"That must have… hurt." She winced to herself.

"Yeah, it did." Punk chuckled, "Listen AJ… about kissing Amy I…"

"Shh…" AJ said, putting her finger to his lips, "I understand ok, maybe if you would have told me about all of this, I wouldn't have taken it so hard, if I was in Amy's position, I would have kissed you too, although I wouldn't have let you go all those years ago, but I understand… so, let's just move on and forget about it." AJ said.

"So this means you're still marrying me?" Punk said, with a childish smile.

"Yes, of course…" AJ smiled, kissing him on the lips softly, rolling on top of him and kissing him deeply when the door opened.

"Punk are… Woah…" Dean said, seeing far too much and closing the door right over.

"Dude! Knock!" Punk shouted.

"Dude! Don't have sex in my house!" Dean shouted, "Ugh… I've went blind… I can't unsee…" Dean said, shaking his head and slapping his cheeks, walking away from the door.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

_The next day…_

Punk got up first and went for a shower while AJ still stayed fast asleep. He was surprised at how, almost proud she was of him for spending his years in the army. He was just glad he was in her good books again, but he did need to make an apology to a certain someone.

Once he got out of the shower, he put on a pair of Dean's shorts and t-shirt, since he didn't have any clothes with him, he figured they would go back to their own home later on in the day.

He walked out of the room, not before planting a kiss on AJ's lips, watching her smile in her sleep. He walked downstairs to see Nick and Harli sitting on the couch, watching some child programme, since it was a Saturday, they were both off from school and kindergarden.

"You two ok?" Punk asked, watching Nick nod, seeing Harli not even so much as turn around like she normally would greet him with a big hug.

"Harli… do you want to come with me to get breakfast?" Punk asked.

"No." Harli said bluntly.

Nick looked at Harli and back at his father, he didn't know why she was being so moody.

"I'll come." Nick said.

"Harli… I'd really like for you to come." Punk said.

"Thanks dad…" Nick rolled his eyes, sitting back on the chair, watching the TV.

"Can I have ice cream?" Harli asked, still not looking at Punk yet.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded, he didn't care if it was 9am, if she wanted ice cream, then he would get her it.

"Ok." Harli nodded.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" Punk asked her, noticing she was still in her pyjamas.

"Yeah." Harli said, getting off the couch, walking over and taking a grip of Punks hand.

"I'm sorry sweetheart… I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you… can you forgive me?" Punk asked her, crouching down to her level.

"Yeah…" Harli nodded with a smile, wrapping her tiny arms around Punks neck and hugging him.

"Ha gay!" Nick shouted, causing Punk to turn around.

"You know…" Punk said, walking over to Nick and crouching down behind the couch where he sat, "I've heard… Dean has an old cupboard in here… full of tons of spiders…" Punk whispered in Nicks ear.

"Stop it…" Nick said, covering his ears.

"Do you want to pay the spiders a visit Nick?" Punk asked his son, winding him up cruelly.

Harli just giggled at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two important boys in her life.

"No…" Nick shook his head.

"Well be quiet and watch dora the explorer." Punk said, patting him on the head. He loved winding him up.

"C'mon, let's get you changed…" Punk said, lifting Harli over his shoulder as she giggled, running upstairs with her.

_Later that day…_

Once Punk and Harli got back with tons of bags for breakfast, everyone seemed to be up, Renee and AJ sitting at the table, AJ feeding Rebecca, Nick and Dean passing eggs back and forth to each other, in hopes they wouldn't crack it.

"Who wants breakfast?" Punk asked, walking into the busy kitchen.

"You beautiful human being…" Dean said, kissing Punks cheek and digging inside the bag for food.

"Don't ever, kiss me again…" Punk said, wiping his cheek.

"Ha gay…" Nick laughed to himself.

"Cupboard…" Punk said, looking at Nick shake his head and walk over to get something to eat.

"So… are you two ok now?" Renee asked, looking from Punk to AJ.

"From what I seen last night, they're fine." Dean said.

"Get over it…" Punk said.

"We're fine…" AJ smiled, looking at Punk smiling at her.

"Don't worry… we'll be out your hair later on…" Punk said, sitting down beside Renee and stirring his coffee, Dean grabbing a seat next to AJ who still had Rebecca in her arms.

"Here… let me take her, you get something to eat." Dean said, not giving AJ a choice and taking Rebecca from her arms, placing them into his own and making funny faces at Rebeccca.

Punk nudged Renee under the table, in signal for her to look at Dean.

Renee just smiled, he looked like he could have sat with Rebecca all day and made funny faces at her.

_Later that night…_

Once Punk and AJ had got back to their own house, getting the kids to bed, all three of them, AJ was feeling very horny and was in need to be satisfied, she knew she could only get it from one man.

She walked into their bedroom with just a bath robe on, with a little surprise underneath, looking at him lying on the bed, watching the TV that hung on the wall in their room. He looked so hot just lying there.

Punk turned around and saw her stand at the bottom of the bed, he knew what face she was making, the 'I want you right now' face, he loved that face.

"Can I help you?" Punk said, looking at her start to untie the bathrobe.

"Mhmm. You can help me with a lot of things…" AJ said, untying the bathrobe completely and letting it fall to the ground.

Punk just smirked, looking at AJ up and down, everything about her was so beautiful.

"You like?" She asked, spinning around and showcasing the army camouflaged underwear she had got, figuring it was a perfect time to use it.

"I love." Punk said, watching her put one knee on the bed, slowly placing the other one on and crawling towards him like a tiger, ready to pounce on it's prey.

"Will you protect me?" AJ pouted with a slight smirk, straddling his hips and moving them around on his lower region.

"Always." Punk said, his hands resting at the bottom of her back, reaching up and kissing her deeply.

They continued to kiss for a few more minutes, when Rebecca let out a cry from the other room.

"Way to kill the moment, Rebecca…" AJ moaned, not to the extent that she was annoyed, her daughter was obviously in some sort of stress, so she got off of Punk, putting the bath robe back on and walking out of the room, lifting her up from her cot, walking back into their bedroom and going over to the bed, passing Rebecca to her father.

"Hey… what's up? Huh? What's wrong? Tell your old dad…" Punk said, tucking her into his chest.

AJ just smiled and got on the bed too, cuddling into Punk who put his arm around her.

"She's going to love you…" AJ said, looking up at Punk who from what she could see, Rebecca had already fell asleep on his chest, feeling comfort in his presence.

"She already loves us." Punk said, kissing AJ's head.

"I know we say Nick and Harli are ours… but she actually is, she's our little girl… I'm her mom and you're her dad, nothing can change that…" AJ said.

"I know, and she needs the both of us… so don't ever scare me again by running off…" Punk said.

"You thought I wouldn't have came back? Phil… I love you. I would never leave you, or our kids…" AJ said.

"And… everything about the army… you're ok with it…" Punk said.

"Yes, of course. If anything, I'm proud of you, you shouldn't hide something so important and special, you should let people know, especially Nick." AJ said.

"Whenever I think about it. I think about Amy and I don't like thinking about her…" Punk said.

"I don't like you thinking about her either Phil, trust me. But you obviously loved her, you gave up everything for her, I'm not going to judge you…" AJ said.

"I did love her… but never as much as I love you. No where near as much as I love you." Punk said.

AJ just smiled up at him, reaching up and kissing him on the lips, turning to their daughter sleeping on his chest and kissing her soft head, watching her squirm about on his chest.

Punk just chuckled, he was so glad to hear AJ's promises of her never going to leave him, he wouldn't dare leave her, he loved her way too much.

**Aww the Brooks family.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

**So, it looks like our OTP has set a wedding date for next month, maybe I'll make the wedding in the story take place round about the same time ;) Anyways, 400 plus REVIEWS, you guys are beyond amazing! Enjoy this chapter.**

_The next morning…_

After Punk and AJ falling asleep, aswell as little Rebecca sleeping on her fathers chest, they peacefully slept through out the full night.

Punk jumped when he heard the alarm go off, he remembered he had to go back to work today, he was so warm and realised AJ must have put a blanket over them, aswell as her being so close to him and giving him body heat.

He got up with a sigh, he didn't want to leave them, but he knew he had to go to work, or they'd be eating toast for dinner.

He walked into the next room and placed Rebecca in her cot, walking back out and going for a shower, not wanting to spend all day in it since he was running a little late, he quickly got washed, soothed by the roasting water spraying on his back, getting out and throwing some jeans and a t-shirt on.

He walked over to where AJ was still fast asleep, leaning over and kissing her head softly, walking out of the room and out of the apartment, walking to work in the cold, windy morning.

As soon as he got into the work, being a mechanic, wasn't really anything special, so he sat down at first, soon seeing Dean get in aswell.

"You alright?" Dean said, patting Punk on the back and walking by, putting some cans of red bull in their fridge they had in the back.

"Yeah… so, AJ knows about the army." Punk said.

"Dude seriously? You told her?" Dean asked, sitting down across from Punk.

"Not exactly, when she apparently left me… she confronted Amy and she told her everything." Punk said.

"And she's ok with it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean… if anything she loves me more for it…" Punk said.

"What girl doesn't love their man in uniform?" Dean winked.

"It's not like it matters now, our time is long over." Punk said.

"It never has to be…" Dean winked, "C'mon, lets get to work." Dean said, standing up.

_Later that day…_

AJ decided to have a clear out day while the kids were happily painting in the kitchen and Rebecca was doing her normal thing, sleeping. She was starting of with their bedroom, digging out in the backs of cupboards, chucking out things into the trash if she thought they couldn't be used or they weren't any use to her anymore.

She came across a small box and sat on the bed, opening up and seeing a few pictures, some badges, some post cards, she took the pictures out, smiling at the pictures of Punk and Dean, both looking so young in their uniform, she could tell by looking on at the further pictures that they were definitely growing up. She took the post cards and read them all, all signed off by Amy, clearly sending him one every month with all of the cards that were there. It almost made her a little emotional, she could never be away from Punk, and she definitely couldn't deal with stressing if he'd walk home or if he'd get carted home in a coffin, she couldn't deal with that, she understood why Punk left when he did.

She smiled at all the badges and ribbons that he had obviously earned from serving the country for 11 years.

_With Punk and Dean…_

"You don't think I should have stayed in the army? You know, while Nick was here." Punk said.

"Well yeah, I told you at the time, I think you gave it all up too quickly and you done it to get everything threw back in your face, nothing was stopping you from getting to see him once a month…" Dean said.

"You know we'd be away for longer that, Dean, sometimes we were away for 5 months, I couldn't do that to him…" Punk shook his head.

"Well, now he has a mom doesn't he, there's nothing stopping you…" Dean winked, he'd been waiting on Punk having this conversation with him for ages.

"What are you exactly saying?" Punk questioned.

"I'm saying, maybe it'd be fun to go back, get booted and suited up…" Dean said.

"Easy for you to say, I have three kids, including one who is a few weeks old." Punk said.

"They have AJ don't they, and it's not like you're leaving her forever, you'll still see her, it'll just be like old times…" Dean said.

"What about Renee? What about when she suddenly becomes pregnant? You're gonna leave her here herself to do everything…" Punk said.

"She'll be fine, I can see her more often if I need too, AJ is there if she needs help, plus… who said anything about Renee being pregnant anyway…" Dean said.

"I'm just saying, things can happen." Punk said.

"That's why we have condoms…" Dean said, patting Punk on the head.

"So, what are you exactly getting at?" Punk said.

"I'm saying, it'd be good to go back, see the familiar faces, I know for a fact you miss it, you said AJ was proud of you, think about how well she'd treat you if you went back, she'd be extra extra proud of little Punky…" Dean smiled like a child.

"She never calls me that…" Punk said.

"I heard the two of you having sex in my house, I know a lot of things she calls you…" Dean winked.

"You're a creep Ambrose, listening in on people having sex…"

"Well don't do it in my house then…" Dean growled.

"I can't man, I'm meant to be getting married soon, I can't go off and leave her…" Punk shook his head.

"For Christ sake Punk you aren't leaving her, you're just going to work, plain and simple." Dean said.

"What about my kids? I'm going to miss so much…" Punk said.

"There's a thing called skype and social media and writing letters and phone calling…" Dean said.

"That's not enough though, I'm not going to be able to hug them, or kiss AJ… I don't know man…" Punk shook his head.

"Think about it, remember… all the dudes in there, they'd be feeling the same as you, including me, you think I won't miss Renee? I'll be going out of my mind, but somethings telling me Punk, something is telling me we should go back…" Dean said, "Think about it…"

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

Punk got home later on at night where he found AJ up in the living room with Nick cuddled into her, Dean did have a point, if he did choose to go back to the army, he wouldn't need to worry about Nick or who looked after him, he had a mom now that he was convinced would do everything she could to protect him like he did.

"Hey…" Punk smiled, walking into the living room.

"Hi…" AJ smiled.

"Dad! Dad… mom told me you were in the army…" Nick jumped up off the couch, "Did you get to use guns, did you throw bombs at people… tell me tell me…" Nick jumped up and down.

"No, I didn't get to throw bombs at people Nick…" Punk chuckled.

"But you used guns…" Nick smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes…" Punk nodded.

"Why did you leave?" Nick said.

"So I could come home and look after you." Punk crouched down, flicking his nose.

"This is so cool…" Nick said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Why don't you go into bed, I'll be in in a minute." Punk said, watching him nod and run away.

"Sorry… he caught me looking at pictures of you, I had a clear out day and I came across a box with some stuff in it, he asked me a million different questions…" AJ chuckled.

"It's ok, he seems a little excited about the full thing…" Punk chuckled, sitting down beside her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You alright?" AJ asked, rubbing his back.

"Yeah… listen AJ… what would you say if I… if I ever went back to the army…" Punk said, turning around and facing her, watching her go a little white.

"You… you want to go back?" AJ asked.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't go anywhere without you being ok with it…" Punk said.

"How long would you be away for?" AJ asked, she didn't quite believe what Punk was saying.

"A few months at a time, depending on where they base me… Dean was talking to me today about it, he seems to think we should go back and pick up where we left off, I feel confident that you'd be ok here with the kids…" Punk said.

"And what about how I feel Phil?" AJ said, "You could get killed out there…" She said.

"I know, but I won't… I would call you every night, every morning, I'd skype the kids…" Punk said, watching her, wanting to know what was going through her mind.

"I'd really miss you…" AJ said.

"I bet I'd miss you more." Punk said.

"You really want to do it?" AJ asked him, she wasn't going to scream and shout at him for wanting to go back to his dream, if he wanted to go back, she'd support him, even if she would miss him like crazy.

"I think so…" Punk nodded.

"When?" AJ asked.

"I'm thinking once I make you my wife…" Punk smiled, kissing her cheek.

"And when do you plan on making me your wife…" AJ smiled to him.

"Next month…" Punk said.

AJ just smiled, but in the inside she was terrified, if he was leaving after marrying her, that meant he'd be leaving next month, she didn't know if she was that ready for it.

"Phil, what if I can't look after them on my own, there's three of them…" AJ said.

"Hey… look at me…" Punk said, tilting her chin up to face him, "You're a great mother, they kids love you, I have no doubt what so ever that you won't be able to look after them, you'll be fine…" Punk said.

"What's the longest you could ever be away for?" AJ asked.

"At the most 10 months…" Punk said, thinking back to his previous times of being away.

"10… 10 months…" AJ said, "Punk that's nearly a full year…" AJ said, nearly falling off the couch.

"I know, that would never really happen, usually the guys that have families, kids, they tend to not get the long months…" Punk said.

"What is Renee saying about it all?" AJ asked.

"Dean was going home to tell her about it…" Punk said.

"Yeah… she won't let him go…" AJ shook her head.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Because she's pregnant…" AJ said.

"She is?" Punk asked, shocked a little.

"Yeah." AJ said, running her hand over her hair, "I'd like to think Dean wouldn't have the guts to leave her alone…" AJ said.

"You never know, she might be ok with it…" Punk said.

"Well if it was me, you wouldn't be going anywhere." AJ said.

"Let's just see what happens ok…" Punk said, pulling her into him and cuddling her, kissing her head.

_With Dean and Renee…_

"Are you serious? I'm not staying here on my own, going through scans myself, giving birth myself… no way Dean…" Renee shook her head, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"You'll have AJ, plus… I'm not going to miss the birth, I'll get back for that…" Dean said, following her into the kitchen.

"AJ isn't you…"Renee said, "What if you killed out there? I'm going to be here, with a dead man's baby inside me… I can't go through that Dean…" Renee shook her head.

"I'm not going to die Renee… it's me we're talking about, me… I'll phone you every day, every night, every morning, every hour if I could… I'll do all I can, to make you not feel alone…" Dean said.

"Phone every minute Dean, you still aren't going to be here…" Renee said.

"Renee, listen to me… we're going to have a baby, ok I get that… do you have any idea how happy I am about that, I see the way you handle Rebecca, you want the same thing and you can have it… we shouldn't be fighting right now…" Dean said.

"We're not fighting, we're discussing… how long would you be away for?" Renee asked.

"5 months… at the most." Dean said.

"5… Dean…" Renee shook her head, going to walk away when Dean pulled her back in, circling his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach.

"It'll just make it all the more intimate when I see you when I come home…" Dean whispered, kissing her neck.

Renee just shut her eyes, feeling him kiss down on her neck. She turned around to face him.

"You'll be the death of me Dean Ambrose…" She said, watching him do his cocky little smile, reaching up and kissing him softly.

_Later that night…_

Dean reached for his phone on his bedside cabinet, Renee tucked into his naked chest. He text Punk right away, putting his phone back on the cabinet, turning into Renee and kissing her head.

_With AJ and Punk…_

AJ had fell asleep on Punk, lying up on the couch. Punk was starting to fall asleep when he was woke with his phone bleeping in his pocket. He digged in and got it, reading the message from Dean.

_It took a little persuasion and some lovin to get her to come around, think we're good to go, AJ good? _

_Dean._

Punk just smiled, he was really happy that Dean was going to be father, he could tell it was in his mind, watching him interact with Rebecca all the time, he saw it all coming.

He text back and put the phone back down, kissing AJ on the head and pulling a blanket over them.

_She seems ok, has a lot of doubt about looking after kids, I'll get her to come round… what's this I hear about you going to be a dad? What'd I tell you… things can happen. I'll speak to you tomorrow._

_Punk._

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53

_The next morning…_

"So do I have your approval?" Dean asked, watching Renee awake the next morning.

"Promise me, you won't miss the birth…" Renee said.

"Hey, this is our baby, of course I won't, I promise…" Dean said.

"Well then, I guess you can… go back out then. I'm really going to miss you…" Renee said, "And I heard, woman are supposed to be more horny when their pregnant and you're going to miss that, shame…" Renee smiled at him.

"Is that right?" Dean smirked.

"So I've heard… Seriously though, I am really going to miss you…" Renee said, pouting up at him.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart, so much…" Dean said.

"When do you and Punk plan to get going?" Renee asked.

"Once Punk and AJ's wedding happens next month, we're gonna start looking into things…" Dean said.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"Morning…" Punk said, looking at AJ start to wake, lying on top of him.

"Hi…" AJ croaked, she always got a bad morning voice.

"You ok?" Punk asked.

"Yeah… just a little hard to take it in I guess…" AJ said, she still couldn't really get her head around that Punk was going back to the army.

"Dean text me last night, you'd fell asleep. He told me that Renee was ok with it…" Punk said.

"So you're both going then…" AJ said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Looks like it…" Punk said, "AJ look… if you really don't want me to go, I'll stay here with you, I love you, I don't want you to be stressing here yourself…" Punk said.

"N-No… I'll be fine, like you said, you'll call everyday, I'll be fine… I just want you to do whatever you feel is right…" AJ said.

Punk just nodded, tilting her chin up, kissing her on the lips softly.

_A few weeks later…_

After a few hectic weeks of planning the wedding, spending all night and day organising it, the day had finally came. There were hardly anyone going, just Dean, Renee, Paige, Seth, Roman, Layla, Punks mom and some of AJ's family.

"Dad…" Nick called.

Punk turned around to see Nick with a coca cola stain all down his little shirt.

"Seriously Nick?" Punk said, rolling his eyes.

"Dean made me laugh…" Nick said.

"Nice one dipshit…" Punk said, hitting Dean on the back of the head, Dean just laughed holding the back of his head.

"Just cover it with your tie…" Punk said, crouching down and doing Nick's small tie.

"I don't like this… I look like the president." Nick frowned, looking himself up and down, he was more of a jeans and t-shirt type of kid.

"Yeah, the president is black Nick…" Dean said.

"The way he dresses!" Nick said, pushing Dean.

"Can you two just stop it, I'm getting married in five minutes, you're not going to ask me if I'm nervous…" Punk said.

"Are you nervous?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck yeah…" Punk said.

I don't get this… what even are we doing?" Nick said, he had no idea and what the purpose of a 'wedding' was, he'd never been to one.

"You don't need to get it, just look cute and smile." Punk said.

_With AJ…_

"I feel like I can't breathe…" AJ said as Renee zipped up her dress.

"Have you put weight on?" Renee said.

"No, not literally… I mean, I can't breathe, I'm so nervous…" AJ said.

"Oh… don't be… this is going to be the best day of your life." Renee smiled.

"Then it's just a countdown until they both leave…" AJ sighed.

"AJ, we'll still see them, you don't need to worry… It's not like they haven't done it before…" Renee said.

"I'm just scared incase I can't do it…" AJ said.

"Well, I'll be there if you need me." Renee said, "You ready? We don't want to be too late…" She smiled.

"Yeah…" AJ nodded with a nervous smile.

_Later on…_

Everyone was sat down in the small chapel, Punk waited anxiously down at the top of the room, just waiting as patiently as he could. Nick swinging his feet on the seat he was sitting on beside him.

Punk smiled when he saw Renee walk in and nod to him, walking back out.

"Good luck man…" Dean smiled, slapping Punk on the back and taking his seat beside Nick, whispering him to stop swinging his legs and hitting the bottom of the seat.

Punk waited patiently, his heart sinking a little when he heard the traditional music playing in the hall, everyone standing up and turning around.

He couldn't even help himself from the massive gran that appeared when AJ came into view, walking slowly down the aisle with her father, Renee and Harli behind her. He couldn't even explain to anyone how beautiful she was to him right now, she looked like a princess.

After the lifelong journey for her to finally reach him, her father nodded to Punk and sat down at his seat, leaving his daughter to marry her true love.

"Hi…" Punk smiled.

"Hi…" AJ smiled back, her heart was pounding, but seeing him, all handsome and happy, made her happy.

After the boring part of the ceremony went through, it was time for the vows. While AJ just said the traditional wedding vows, 'I take you, to have and to hold, sickness and in health…' Punk had prepared his own.

"I'm going to try pull this off without stuttering…" Punk said, looking into AJ's eyes, hearing a few people chuckle.

"We've been through a lot in life, together and individually, we've not had it easy, but the minute my son knocked your daughter over in the park, something happened with us, wither it was what you call a spark, I don't know… we slowly opened up to each other, finding out we were more alike than we thought, you gave me and my son a place to stay, when things got tough, you cuddled me when my sister passed away, no matter what, you've always been there for me April… and I just want you to know, I'm always going to be here for you, always. I promise to agree to disagree, to help you when you don't want it, to pronounce you right, even when you might be wrong. I promise to never let you down, to never abandon you… I promise to put up with your unhealthy converse obsession…" Punk smiled, watching AJ pull her dress up, sticking out her black converse and showing him.

"Christ sake…" Punk chuckled as the rest of everyone did, "I promise to speak to you in brutal honesty, even when the truth might hurt you, I promise to protect you from all evil things and most of all… I promise you, that you'll always be my side, even if you aren't physically, you will be mentally, you're stuck in my mind, my soul and my heart forever and I'm not letting you escape…" Punk smiled, sealing it with a cheeky wink to her.

AJ smiled to him, wiping the tear that ran all the way down her cheek.

"Well that was pretty serious…" Nick said, looking up at Dean who's eyes were a little watery, "You're not crying… are you?" He chuckled.

"Shut up…" Dean sniffed, covering Nicks mouth who just laughed anyway.

"Well… I can now pronounce you, husband and wife, you can kiss the bride…" The priest smiled, walking away.

Punk just leaned down, giving AJ a short kiss, not wanting to go into a little too much heat with AJ's parents sitting inches away.

"Mrs Brooks, huh…" AJ smiled.

"Forever." Punk said.

_Later that night…_

After going back to the reception and everyone being in conversation, as well as Punk watching AJ dance with Nick endlessly, he made his way over to talk to Dean and Renee, sitting down at the table.

"You two good?" Punk asked.

"I want to drink…" Renee pouted, she wasn't a big drinker the way Dean was, but when she went to parties, she automatically wanted to have a glass of wine.

"You can't be going drinking now…" Punk said, looking at her stomach.

"I know, I know…" Renee said.

"So, was today everything you expected?" Dean asked Punk, swigging the last of his bottle of bear over.

"Everything and more, it was perfect…" Punk said, turning around and watching Nick hold on to AJ's dress, both of them dancing.

"Now you can go on your honeymoon, kids free, stress free…" Dean said.

"I know, our cars coming round soon, so I'm leaving you in charge to keep the party going…" Punk said.

"I can keep the party going alright…" Dean winked.

"Thanks… we'll see you when we get back…" Punk smiled, hugging them both and walking over to AJ with Nick.

"I believe you've stole my wife…" Punk looked down at Nick.

"She stole me…" Nick said, folding his arms.

"I made him dance with me…" AJ chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you, listen… me and mom are going away for a week, we're leaving soon to go away, so because Harli and Rebecca are sleeping, give them both a kiss from us…" Punk crouched down to Nick.

"Alright…" Nick said as Punk planted a loud kiss on his head, watching him wipe his forehead and glare up at him.

"We'll see you soon ok, we love you…" AJ said, crouching down and hugging Nick, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

**So, the honeymoon will be the next few chapters, and then it's bye bye time for Punk and Dean.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54

"Well… this is…" Punk said, standing at the door, holding AJ bridal style, watching something fall off the ceiling of their home, for at least the week.

Since they didn't really have any money left from the wedding itself, AJ convinced Punk to just rent a little, what seemed to be a shack in the woods, maybe she regretted that.

"I mean…" AJ started, jumping off of Punk, walking into the small home, "Who the hell cares… As long as there is a bed… I couldn't care less…" AJ said, pulling Punk towards her by his shirt which the two top buttons where already undone.

"I don't think I'd even care if there wasn't a bed…" Punk whispered in her ear.

AJ just chuckled wickedly, reaching up and kissing him deeply.

Punk pushed her against the wall lightly, running his hands up and down her arms as he kissed her passionately, reaching behind her and unzipping her silk dress, as much as he loved the dress and how beautiful she looked, he wanted to feel her skin

The dress being the silk and soft material it was, just simply fell from her body, lying in a pile below her on the floor, left in her underwear and garter that sat around her thigh.

AJ watched Punk kneel down, lifting her leg up and grabbing the garter with his teeth, pulling it down her tanned leg, AJ just chuckled as she leant against the wall, watching him get back to his feet.

"Had to be done…" He winked, jumping slightly when AJ spinned him around and pushed him against the wall, undoing the buttons on his white shirt, untucking it from his pants and stripping it off him.

Punk noticed how much she was in a rush and he didn't want their first time making love as husband and wife to be rushed, he wanted to take his time.

"Hey…" Punk said, tilting her chin up to look at him, "We have all week, just take it slow…" He chuckled.

"I know, I just… I want as much as I can get of you this week… before you have to go…" AJ said.

"Well we can take it slow ok, make it last, it's not every day you get no kids running around…" Punk said.

"Ok…" AJ nodded, watching him lean down and kiss her softly, picking her up and walking into the bedroom, placing her down on the bed, smiling at her just laying there, her hair sprawled out above her, she was just so perfect to him.

Since his shirt had already been practically ripped from him, he unbuckled his trousers, leaving him just in his boxers, putting one knee on the bed, leaning over her and leaning down, kissing her softly.

_With Dean and Renee…_

After Dean's job of keeping the party going had came to an end and most people had began to leave, him and Renee started to tidy up the small hall, putting things in the rubbish bags while Harli and Nick lay asleep on the couch, little Rebecca in her pram sleeping like she had done through out the full day nearly.

"You ok?" Dean asked over to her, the clanking of beer bottles echoing through the hall as he threw them in the trash.

"Yeah, I'm ok…" Renee nodded, "I'm just hoping this week drags in." She said.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Because you're leaving the next week, next time you see me, I'll be fat." Renee said.

"You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant and I can't wait to see you with a bump… you'll be ok, I'll phone you every night, to talk to the both of you…" Dean said, looking down at her stomach, sitting the trash bag down and walking towards her, pulling her into him and swaying back and forth with her.

"Dean Ambrose, you are not dancing…" Renee chuckled, looking up at him as he moved from side to side slowly, even though there was no music.

"Looks like I am…" Dean said, twirling her around and pulling her back into him.

"You're going to be such a good dad…" Renee smiled, cupping his cheeks as he danced with her very closely on the empty dancefloor, the lights all up and bright.

"I doubt that, but you'll be just as good a mom…" Dean smiled, looking down at her.

"Promise me you'll always be there for us, me and our baby…" Renee said.

"Ok so I might not be there with you physically, but when I am, I'm going to look after you both, protect you from everything, and when I'm not there, I'm always in here…" Dean said, touching her heart with his hand.

"Even though I don't want you to leave, I'm so proud of you for what you're going away to do and I know that, whenever you're not here… I'll keep on telling myself… keep on telling our baby… dad's gonna be home soon…" Renee said, looking up at Dean with a sweet smile.

"And keep telling yourself, our baby… dad loves you both, so much…" Dean smiled, his arm still firmly around her waist, her hands around his neck as they swayed back and forth.

Renee just smiled up at him, reaching up and kissing him softly.

_With AJ and Punk Later On…_

"I'm convinced this bed is going to break…" AJ chuckled with a gasp, Punk rolling off of her and lying on the other side, the room having that sweaty, sex smell to it that AJ hated, but didn't really mind it at this moment in time.

"Wouldn't be surprised…" Punk chuckled, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Another week of this… I can deal with that…" AJ smiled, turning around and facing him.

"So can I…" Punk smirked, pulling her on top of him, "Ride me…" Punk nodded to her, his breathing still not settled down from their first encounter.

AJ just moved her hair to the one side, smirking down at him.

**And… the end of the chapter, the next chapter will be picked off from the end here, so don't worry, you won't miss any hotness.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

"So can I…" Punk smirked, pulling her on top of him, "Ride me…" Punk nodded to her, his breathing still not settled down from their first encounter.

AJ just moved her hair to the one side, smirking down at him.

"Not before I have some fun…" AJ smiled, leaning down and kissing him on the lips roughly, sliding down his sweaty body, giving him a sly smile before wrapping her hand around his length, stroking him up and down.

Punks animalistic urges kicked in as he clenched his hands into AJ's hair, pushing her head down a little.

AJ got what he was asking from her and opened her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on him, feeling his grip let go from her hair, his hands falling to the bed as he rolled his head back.

"April…" Punk moaned, "Keep going baby…" He said, looking down at her. He got so turned on by just watching her, wanting to please him with everything she had.

AJ was surprised to feel him pull her up, pulling her down for a kiss.

AJ, while kissing him and straddling his hips, reached behind her and lined his length up with herself, easing herself down onto him, feeling him kiss her harder when he was buried deep inside her.

She pulled away from the kiss and began moving up and down on him, placing her hands on his colourful chest, feeling his hands sit on her hips.

"Do you like that baby?" AJ asked, leaning down and kissing his neck.

"I love it…" Punk said, placing his hands behind his head and watching AJ from the best seat in the house, the only seat in the house to see her like this. As much as he loved being in control and making her feel the best, he did like seeing her on top, he got to see all of her naturally and he loved it.

He started to feel her squeeze his chest harder and harder, knowing she was no doubt close to her release.

He began thrusting up to meet her going down.

"Punk… Oh god…" AJ moaned, the only noise that echoed through the room was the slapping down of skin to skin and the heavy breathing and moaning.

"Scream baby… let me hear you…" Punk said, practically lifting AJ up and down on him now, feeling himself start to reach his release.

"Phil… I'm gonna…" AJ couldn't finish her sentence when the sharp orgasm she was awaiting overtook her body, letting out a short scream like Punk wanted her to do, looking down at Punk moaning too… boy did she love having no kids around.

Punk felt her collapse on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her catch her breath whilst lying on top of him.

"We should do this more often…" Punk said, holding her hand, fiddling around with it lovingly, measuring it against hers, lacing his fingers through her own, continuing to play with her in the slightest of ways.

"We should…" AJ said, her breath still not back to her.

"So, we're just going to stay in this bedroom all week then?" Punk chuckled.

"C'mon, surely you'll need to give me a break…" AJ said.

"Can AJ not handle too much heat?" Punk pouted.

"No… AJ just can't handle sweaty, sex smelling rooms…" AJ said, looking up at him and tapping his nose.

"So we'll spray some clone, perfume… whatever…" Punk said.

"And what about when we're hungry?" AJ said, looking at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Ok… so we'll get food, bring it back in, eat… get back down to business…" Punk said.

"You're one horny man Phil Brooks…" AJ chuckled to herself.

"I know how much you love challenges, think of it as a challenge…" Punk said.

"You're so on…" AJ smiled to him, watching him grin.

_5 days later…_

Punk rolled off of AJ's body, collapsing on the other side of the bed, looking up at the ceiling, catching back his breath.

"Am I getting fed up of having sex?" Punk sighed, holding his forehead.

"You may be the only man in the world to ever ask such a question to yourself…" AJ chuckled, "I brought so much clothes with me, I have wore none of them yet…" AJ laughed.

"Ok, how about I make us dinner tonight? I'll make a fire outside, just do something that isn't having sex…" Punk said.

"You mean… none of that…" AJ said, pointing down to his junk, "Inside any of this…" She pointed down south of her body.

"No…" Punk chuckled, "Well maybe later on…" He smiled to her.

_Later that night…_

While they decided that it would be best if AJ made them dinner, Punk was outside collecting bits of wood and broken parts from tree's to make a fire. AJ had a pair of sweats and one of Punks t-shirts on, draping her tiny frame while Punk had his army camouflaged cargo shorts on with his ramones shirt.

Once AJ and Punk sat outside and ate dinner like they were homeless in front of the made fire, acting like children and throwing some food at each other.

Once they were done, they just sat on the steps outside, looking up at the sky filled with stars, when one caught Punks eye.

"Woah, did you see that?" Punk said, standing up, pulling AJ up with him.

"See what?" AJ questioned, looking up at the sky.

"Shooting star…" Punk smiled, "Make a wish…" He said, nudging her with his elbow, watching her think hard, closing her eyes and opening them back up.

"What'd you wish for?" He asked typically.

"I wished, that you'd keep safe out there, you and Dean…" AJ smiled.

Punk just smiled down at her, "We'll be fine AJ…" He said, pulling him into her and hugging her tightly, resting his chin softly on her head, feeling her wrap her arms around his body tightly.

"I love you too much to see you get hurt…" AJ said, crying silently into his shirt.

"I won't get hurt, April I promise you, this is a piece of cake to me, please don't worry…" Punk said.

"You're my husband, of course I'm going to worry." AJ said, slapping his chest as he chuckled.

"Husband… that makes me feel so old…" He cringed, "But I love it." He smiled.

_Later that night…_

After Punk and AJ sat back down, looking up at the stars, Punk noticed AJ had fell asleep cuddled into him.

He picked her up bridal style, walking into the bedroom and placing her down in the covers, tucking them up and over her body.

"I promise…" He started, crouching down beside her, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I promise I'll be safe…" He said, reaching and kissing her head softly. One of the most important person in his life, his best friend, his soul mate, his princess, his wife.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

It was Punk and AJ's second last day in their little hiding hole and after spending the first five days not leaving the bedroom, Punk sat on the couch, just his boxer shorts on, thinking about what they could do while AJ had took the trash out which was mostly pizza boxes since they just ordered take out the first few nights.

Once she came back round from the trash can, walking back into their little home, she saw Punk sitting on the couch, watching play off hockey, sitting in his boxers.

"So… what are we doing tonight?" AJ asked, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"I say me and you, sit on the couch all night and watch movies, you can pick…" Punk smiled.

"Sounds good…" AJ smiled.

_Later that night…_

Once Punk made a trip round to the little shop to get sweets and ice cream, just literally round the corner, he got back to see the full living room in darkness, the only light coming from the TV, seeing AJ already lying up on the couch in a pair of pyjama shorts and another one of his t-shirts, going past the shorts and nearly over her knees.

"What'd you get?" AJ asked, jumping off the couch and opening the bags that were filled with goodies for their movie night.

Once they had set a little table beside the couch with everything they needed, juice ect… Punk lay down on the couch first and AJ settled perfectly in between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

"What are we watching first?" Punk asked her, taking a sip of his pepsi.

"The proposal…" AJ smiled.

"Ryan Reynolds?" Punk questioned.

"Yup…" AJ nodded with a smile, there was no doubt that Punk knew that AJ's favourite actor was Ryan Reynolds, just like she knew his favourite actress was Mila Kunis. She sometimes had to hit him everytime they watched a movie with her in it.

After the film started and Punk had began running his fingertips up and down AJ's arms, making her feel completely safe and relaxed, AJ began asking a few questions.

"So where do you stay… you know when you leave?" AJ said.

"You don't want to watch the movie?" Punk said, pointing to the TV.

"No I do… I just, need to know some things…" AJ said.

"Right… well we all sleep in bunks, in cabins at different stations, depending on where you're working at…" Punk said.

"And… do you work with any woman?" AJ asked curiously.

"AJ…" Punk shook his head.

"What? I'm just asking…" AJ said.

"Yeah… but most of them are lesbians or look manly, so you don't need to worry…" Punk said.

"I wasn't going to worry anyway… Have you ever seen anything… people get hurt?" AJ asked, still not looking up at him, keeping her eyes on the TV but listening to him carefully answer her questions.

"Yeah…" Punk said in almost a chuckle, "That's why you don't get attached to people out there, even if they save your life, you don't know when their will be over, me and Dean just keep ourself to ourself…" Punk said.

"Have you ever needed saved?" AJ asked.

"Yeah… plenty of times…" Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have you been in pain?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded, "All you feel out there is pain…" Punk said.

"Then why do it?" AJ asked.

"Because it's addicting, the adrenalin, the high pressured situations, you learn to love it and push aside the pain, everyone is in it together…" Punk said.

"Promise me…" AJ said, looking up at him, "Promise me, you'll phone every night…" AJ said.

"I promise you AJ… you don't think I'm going to forget you do you?" Punk chuckled.

"Well how can you think about me when bullets are getting shot everywhere, you're more focussed on what parts of the ground you walk on, you won't have any time to think about me or the kids…" AJ sighed, turning back round to the TV.

"AJ… there won't be a minute that goes by, without you in my head, not even when I'm watching where I'm walking, I couldn't not think about you, even if I tried…" Punk said, watching AJ just nod, "You know…" He started, "I remember a guy that I knew in the camp, the last time I was there… he told me his wife and kids were his motivation, to dodge the bullets, to make it to the end of the night…" Punk said.

"And where is this guy now?" AJ asked.

"He… he got shot during a night raid…" Punk said, feeling AJ get up and walk away into the kitchen.

He stood up, walking after her and spinning her around to face him, "What?" Punk said.

"That could easily be you… I don't want you to risk your life! I need you here, with me… how the hell am I meant to tell Nick. You aren't just his dad Phil, you're his best friend, I can't look him in the eye and tell him his dad is gone forever…" AJ said.

"You won't need to. AJ, I survived it all before for 11 years, I can do it again…" He said.

"But what if you can't…" AJ sighed, looking up at him.

Punk shook his head and picked her up quickly, sitting her up on the kitchen counter, tilting her chin to look into his eyes, "Listen to me… I won't die. I'll be fine, now quit worrying and let's not fight on our honeymoon…." Punk said firmly.

AJ just pulled his neck to her fiercely and kissed him roughly, pulling his shirt up and over his head quickly, feeling him lift her from the counter, walking through the living room where the TV was still on, feeling him stumble over some things but surely making it to the bedroom, placing her down on the bed.

For the rest of the night, he handled her gently, unlike the past few days when they had sex, he held her as she shook, placing sweet kisses all around her body and treating her like a princess that he knew she deserved to be treated like.

_With Dean and Renee…_

Renee walked into their bedroom after putting all three kids to bed, she had to admit, she didn't know how Punk and AJ handled all three of them, it sure was hard work, but she loved them all sweetly, so she didn't mind and was sure AJ and Punk would make the most of their time away from their kids.

She walked into their bedroom to see Dean throwing some clothes around.

"Dean, what are you doing?" She asked, lying down on the bed.

"Packing…" Dean said.

Renee got a funny feeling in her stomach, a nervous and scared feeling. This was all really happening.

"I was thinking… tomorrow I'm going to the doctors, I could ask for an early scan, you could take the picture with you…" Renee smiled.

"Ok… but I don't need a picture, I have you both in here…" Dean said, pointing to his head.

"I know, but just for you to look at now and then…" Renee smiled.

"Of course I will… my back pocket will be filled with pictures of you aswell…" Dean said, walking around to her side of the bed, leaning down and kissing her softly.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry for the wait in update.**

_The next day…_

"Morning…" Punk smiled, watching AJ open her eyes, tucked into his naked chest, her hair all messy.

"Hi…" AJ smiled, running her hand through her hair, taking it away from her face, reaching up and pecking Punk on the lips.

"Last day…" Punk said.

AJ just smiled but her stomach was feeling empty, not a hungry empty feeling, but a weak and scared empty feeling. She knew when they got back home, Punk would be packing and leaving and that terrified her, she didn't know how she was going to be able to say goodbye to him.

"You ok?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah…" AJ nodded, "I'm eh… going for a shower…" AJ said, turning her back away from Punk, sitting at the edge of the bed and picking up one of his shirts that lay around the floor, slipping it on to her naked body, letting it drape over her thighs and walking into the bathroom for a shower.

Punk just lay in bed staring at the ceiling, running his hand through his hair. He could read her like a book, he knew she was terrified that it was their last day on their honeymoon and that once they left to go home, he was straight out of the door.

He sat up, walking out of the room in just his boxers and into the living room, sitting down on the couch and switching the TV on, not really paying attention to it and getting lost in his thoughts.

He knew he needed to tell AJ some details on things, especially on what would happen if he just so happened to not make it home, ever. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew it all came with the job.

After a few minutes of him scanning through the TV channels, not finding anything good to watch, he watched AJ walk in the living room, his t-shirt still covering her down to her thighs, he wasn't sure if he had actually saw her wear her own clothes this week, not that he cared. He noticed her hair was wet and dripping down the t-shirt as she walked across the living room and into the kitchen.

"Do you want breakfast?" AJ asked him from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Punk said, standing up and walking out to the kitchen where he saw her switch on the kettle, "Can we talk?" Punk asked her.

"About what?" AJ asked.

"Well… there's just a couple of things I need to go over with you…" Punk said.

"Go on…" AJ said, taking the milk out of the fridge and continuing to keep herself busy.

"Well it's about what will happen if… well if I don't come back…" Punk said, watching AJ stir her coffee with the spoon, not looking up at him.

"Don't come back? What do you mean?" She asked him, more interested in her coffee and spinning it around with the spoon.

"If I get killed." Punk said, watching her stumble on the coffee mug, spilling some of it out on her hand, watching her wince at the burning.

"Here…" He said, taking her hand and running it under the cold tap.

AJ just glared up at him, pulling her hand away from his grip.

"What?" Punk said, taken back by her scowls and grumpy mood.

"Well tell me Phil, what' going to happen when you get killed out there? Our kids will have no father, all three of them. I'll be a lonely, heartbroken widow and blame myself for the rest of my life for letting you go back… what are you gonna say? That if you die I get all your money? I get your car and the house, I'm Nick's legal carer after you? Is that it, because all of that would never justify it, I'd much rather be homeless, with no money but still have you by my side…" AJ shouted at him.

"Look I know this is going to be tough for you, I get that… but I would love nothing more to leave you on a good note, yeah, I'm gonna tell you right now, there is a good chance I might get killed, there's a good chance, but what did I promise you?" Punk said, waiting on an answer from AJ.

"Promises can get broken." AJ said, folding her arms.

"I don't break promises April." Punk said, looking in her eyes.

"I just don't want loose you…" AJ said, looking up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek, watching Punk catch it before it left her chin, wiping it away.

"And you won't. I'm not going to miss my kids grow up, did you hear what I said to Rebecca in the hospital? I said I was going to be the guy that is always there for her, I meant that." Punk said.

"I know you did, I'm just going to be really worried." AJ said.

"That's normal…" Punk chuckled, "That only tells me how much you love me." Punk said.

"I could never put into words how much I love you." AJ said.

Punk just smiled and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

_With Dean and Renee…_

Since Dean and Renee were looking after the three kids, they had to take them all along to the doctors.

They were currently in a room with Renee lying up on the bed, R ebecca sleeping in Dean's arms and Harli and Nick sitting beside him, Harli playing with her Nintendo while Nick just looked around the room, pulling up a magazine and opening it up.

"Ew what's that?" Nick asked, turning the magazine round to show Dean what was a very close up picture of a baby's birth, they were in a scanning room after all.

"Put that down…" Dean said, snatching the magazine from Nick and closing it over, sitting it away.

"Sorry for the wait…" A doctor said, walking into the room, "Oh my, full room today…" The doctor said, "You guys must be experts now…" She smiled, walking over to Renee.

"Oh no… none of them are ours…" Renee said.

"Oh… I apologise… so this is your first?" She asked, rubbing some gel over Renee's barely grown belly.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Ok, well… let's take a look…" She said, moving around Renee's belly, the ultrasound showing up on the screen across.

"Everything looks great, still tiny but I'm sure you'll be able to see it…" The doctor said, pointing out the baby to Dean and Renee.

"I can't see it…" Nick sighed.

"Come round here…" The doctor said, watching Nick stand up and walk round, looking up at the ultrasound.

"See this little mark here?" The doctor said, pointing it out.

"Yeah?" Nick said.

"That's it…" The doctor said.

"That… does not look like a baby…" Nick huffed, walking away and taking his seat again.

"I'll get a few pictures printed for you…" The doctor smiled.

Dean just smiled as the doctor walked out of the room, looking at Renee turning to face him, giving him a sweet smile.

He just reached over and kissed her on the lips.

_The next day…_

Once Punk and AJ got up the next morning and packed their things away, they finally headed off home which was near enough a two hour drive.

Once they finally got to Dean and Renee's house, picking up the kids and saying hello to them, they got the chance to go home and put them to bed which they both had surprisingly missed doing. Then AJ realised, it was time to face the music.

She walked into their bedroom with a glass of water, ready to go to bed for the long day that awaited her in the morning when she found a little box with a bow lying on her pillow. She looked around the room, knowing Punk was in the shower from his horrible singing.

She walked over to her side of the bed and sat her water down, taking the box and looking at it.

She carefully opened up it, taking out a gorgeous necklace that had their wedding date and initials engraved on to it. She smiled immediately and put it around her neck, sitting the box over on her bedside cabinet, watching him walk out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"Thank you…" She smiled, watching him walk over to her, crouching down in front of her and resting his hands on her lap.

"My pleasure." He smiled.

AJ just looked down at him and reached to the towel, unfolding it and letting it fall from him, pulling him on top of her on the bed and kissing her. She knew this would be the last time they'd be so intimate for a long time, she needed to forget about the thought of him leaving and focus on their last night for at least a few months.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

_The next morning…_

As soon as AJ opened her eyes the next morning, she immediately gripped on to Punk and shut her eyes tightly, just wishing for a little bit longer with him.

Once Punk began to wake up, tossing around like he always done, he noticed AJ was squeezing him a lot tighter than what she usually did.

"AJ… AJ…" Punk said, tapping her lightly, "AJ we need to get up…" Punk said, tapping her lightly.

"No…" AJ moaned, keeping her eyes closed and not letting him go.

"April…" Punk chuckled, trying to sit up, AJ not making it easy for him, refusing to let her arms go from around him.

"C'mon…" Punk said, taking her hands from around him and of course being a lot stronger than her, managing to escape and quickly get off the bed.

AJ just lay back down on her side of the bed, covering her hands over her eyes.

"April… look at me." Punk said, standing at the side of the bed.

"What?" AJ said, moving a few fingers and peeking her eyes through the space.

"You're gonna get through today… I think we should keep the kids here while we go to the airport." Punk said, thinking it would be a bad idea for their children to see AJ upset which he knew she would be.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I'll get them up to say goodbye to you while you go for a shower." AJ said, standing up and walking out of the room, going into the kids rooms and waking them up, helping them get ready while their father took a shower.

Once Punk had took a long shower, stepping out and throwing a pair of jeans and t-shirt on since he didn't need to get into uniform at the moment. He watched as AJ walked into the room.

"Go speak to them while I get ready…" AJ said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door over.

Punk just took a deep breath and walked through into the living room where Rebecca was lying down on her play mat, just lying peacefully and looking up at the little toys that hung above her. He saw Nick and Harli over beside the TV, looking at DVD's for them to pick.

"Hey you two…" Punk said, going into the living room and sitting down on the couch, getting attacked by both of them.

"Dad!" Nick shouted, practically strangling Punk, both of them hugging him tightly.

"I need to talk to you both." Punk said.

"She did it." Nick pointed to Harli who looked at Nick, feeling very insulted.

"Did what?" Punk said.

"I thought you were giving us into trouble, never mind… what is it?" Nick asked, sitting beside Punk on the couch while Harli sat on his lap.

"Here's the thing…" Punk said, looking at both of them, "I'm going away for a little while…" He said.

"Aw but I don't want us to leave…" Nick said, automatically assuming he would be going with his father, he went everywhere with him.

Punk just looked at Nick and felt terribly guilty, "No Nick… just me…" Punk said.

"Oh… where are you going?" Nick asked, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of his dad going away.

"Well… I'm going back to the army and I need the both of you to look after mom ok, she's going to be upset and I need you both to cheer her up, don't be cheeky…" Punk said, specifically looking at Nick.

"Do you have to go?" Harli asked quietly, leaning her head into the crook of Punks neck.

"Y-Yeah…" Punk nodded, stroking her hair up and down.

"When will you be back?" Nick asked, folding his arms.

"A few months…" Punk said.

"You'll be home for our birthday right?" Nick said, looking at his father not answer him.

Nick just jumped off the couch and walked away into his room, slamming the door shut.

Punk just leaned back with Harli cuddled into him, giving out a stressed sigh.

_Later that day…_

Punk had already loaded his bags and belongings into the car while Seth and Paige had came round to look after the kids while they went to the airport.

Punk went into Nicks room, looking at him lying in bed reading his comic.

"Well…" Punk said, "That's me awa…" Punk didn't get to finish when Nick threw his comic down and run to his father, hugging him tightly.

Punk crouched down to him and looked him in the eye.

"Look after the girls for me, all three of them…" Punk said.

Nick just nodded and tried to be brave.

"I love you…" Punk said, kissing his head which his messy brown hair sat on top of, similar to his own.

"I love you too…" Nick said, wrapping his arms around Punks neck and hugging him tightly.

Once Punk had painfully left the room, giving himself a shake he made his way into Rebecca's room, lifting her from her cot and kissing her soft head, tucking her into his chest, swaying her left to right as he sang to her for the last time, for at least a few months.

Once he painfully lay her back down in the cot, taking one final look at her beauty, he finally managed to get out of the apartment and into the car where AJ sat, if he thought saying goodbye to his kids was hard, how was he going to cope with AJ.

_Later on…_

They had finally arrived at the airport where Dean and Renee were already sitting. Since Punk and Dean had to take a flight to New York to meet the rest of the crew who were going to Iraq, where Punk found out Dean and him would be based in.

After they met with Dean and Renee, Punks stomach dropped when he hear that his and Dean's flight gate was opened.

"Now it's time for the really hard part…" Punk said, watching AJ about to burst into a fit of tears, pulling her into him quickly and hugging her tightly, feeling her tears dampen through his t-shirt.

"I've changed my mind, I can't let you go… Punk don't leave me here…" AJ pleaded, looking up at Punk.

"It's too late for that AJ, I'll be back before you know it, you'll be just fine ok, I love you so much." He said, tilting her chin and kissing her quivering lips as she cried against his mouth.

"Phil please… please don't go… please, I need you…" AJ cried.

"April listen to me, you're going to be fine, I'll phone you every single night, I promise you. We need to go now ok…" Punk said, nodding over to Dean who was still in the process of hugging Renee who was keeping it together, unlike AJ.

"Phil… don't go…" AJ said as Punk just kissed her on the cheek, picking up his bags, trying his best to ignore her pleads and cries.

"Renee…" Punk said, in signal for Renee to go over and comfort AJ.

"Phil please…" AJ cried, going to reach out for him as Renee took her and turned her away from Punk.

"Just go…" Renee said to them as Punk just nodded, looking deeply at AJ with her back to him, crying into her hands.

"C'mon…" Dean said, patting him on the back.

"I love you April…" Punk said, turning around and walking down to their gate number with Dean.

AJ waited until she heard nothing anymore, all she could hear was her thumping sore head pounding.

"Are they away?" AJ asked Renee, still not turning around.

"Y-Yeah…" Renee nodded as AJ just turned into Renee and cried into her shoulder loudly, a few people walking by and staring oddly at them.

"Shh… c'mon AJ… it's ok… It's going to be fine." Renee said, comforting AJ the best she could, looking over at Punk and Dean walking through the door to their gate, seeing Punk look back one last time, then suddenly, both of them disappearing, sending Renee and AJ into the wait of possibility. The possibility of never seeing them again.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi guys! I'd just like to tell you, there is a new writer on the block, one of my best friends from youtube. She is Spannish but knows English very well and has started a Punklee story which I think will be very good. So go on and take a read and REVIEW her.**

**Her page is – TheFemalePharaoh02**

**Enjoy this chapter, short but just a little filler.**

After Renee managed to get AJ into the car and got her too calm down, aswell as buying a box of tissues from the little shop in the airport, AJ just wanted to go home. So Renee drove home and dropped her off where she just walked out of the car and shut the door, walking up into her apartment and sending Seth and Paige out immediately, she needed to be alone with her children. How was she going to cope when she missed him already.

"Mom?" Harli said, walking into the living room in her pyjamas, holding her teddy bear that Punk had bought her the very first week he met her. Harli didn't like seeing her mother so upset, it made her really upset too.

"Harli… baby come here…" AJ said, opening her arms wide and watching her daughter run and hug her tightly.

"It's ok mom…" Harli said, hugging her mom tightly, "He'll be fine." She reassured her.

AJ just let the tears roll down her eyes as she hugged Harli tightly, seeing Nick appear at the door and walk towards her, hugging her too, at least she wasn't completely alone.

"We'll be ok, right…" AJ said, looking at both of them nodding.

"We'll be good." Nick smiled.

AJ knew that in some way, Nick was just a mini Punk and she knew he would keep her going aswell as her two daughters. She would get through this and let Punk go out and do what he wanted to do.

"How about I get us pizza? We can watch movies?" AJ said, drying her tears quickly, she wasn't going to shed anymore tears in front of her children.

"Yeah…" Nick nodded with a cheerful smile. His father might have been away, but he knew he could depend on his mother to look out for him.

**Sorry for the small chapter.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

AJ spent the full night on the couch with her two children, as well as keeping a close cheek on Rebecca every now and then. She was so thankful that she at least had her children to seek comfort in, she was sure they were the only people that could really make her smile whilst Punk was away.

She slept on the full couch all night with both of them, snug and tight and not letting go of them both. She realised that it wasn't just her that would be missing her husband, but her children would be missing their father, so in order for them to get through, they would have to work together and comfort each other.

She also knew she had another person to look after and that was Renee, she figured that they would maybe go stay with Renee or she could come stay with them, not wanting her to be completely alone in her house, especially being pregnant.

_With Punk and Dean…_

Once Punk and Dean had arrived in New York to meet the team in the centre, getting ready for Iraq and the long journey ahead, they got their uniforms out and changed into them.

"Damn I missed these clothes…" Punk said, looking around at the rest of the guys, seeing if he knew any, of course seeing all new faces, it had been 6 years since they left.

"Me too… anyone here that we know?" Dean asked Punk, sitting down at the bench with him, only having to wait a few minutes before their aeroplane got in.

"Nah, all new faces." Punk said, "Scary faces…" Punk said, noticing quite a few quote on quote 'hard men' in the group, some with scars on their faces, or tattoo's on their faces, huge backs and arms, him and Dean were skinny little rats compared to all of them.

"Do we look skinny in here?" Dean whispered to Punk.

"I think so…" Punk whispered back to him.

"So…" A man said, walking towards Punk and Dean, folding his giant arms and looking down on them both like they were beneath him.

"Are you both knew?" He asked.

"No we eh… we left 6 years ago, done it for 11 years…" Punk said, standing up, not liking how the man looked down on both of them, yet even when he stood up, the man still appeared to look down on him.

"I'm Brock. You are?" Brock said, looking Punk in the eye.

"I'm Phil… you can call me Punk." Punk said firmly.

"I think I'll stick to Phil…" Brock said.

"And I'm Dean." Dean said, looking at Brock.

"Well Phil… Dean, try not get yourself killed out there…" Brock said in almost a chuckle, walking away back round to his bench where he sat with his friends.

"Would it be bad if I killed him and not the people we're meant to be killing?" Dean said to Punk, sitting back down.

"Just stay away from him, don't smell to good…" Punk said.

"What? Dude I sprayed deodorant…" Dean said, sniffing his armpits.

"Not literally…" Punk said, pushing Dean.

_With AJ the next morning…_

Once AJ got up the next morning, noticing the kids still sleeping, she put them both into bed, figuring they needed a longer sleep since they were up with her watching movies. She walked into the kitchen, walking by the fridge that had a picture stuck of her Punk to it, she touched it with her hand and gave a sweet smile to the picture, going into the fridge and taking out some orange juice, pouring a glass for herself and going into Rebecca's room to see if she needed changed, which she discovered she did.

Once changing her and feeding her, she lay her down on her play mat where she just lay on and looked up at the dangling toys above her, being too young to know what they were, but still being fascinated with how they moved and the colours in them.

Once AJ had spent a reasonable amount of her morning not knowing what to do with herself and drinking a lot of coffee, she decided that she'd take the kids to go see Renee, go to the park and keep them occupied, as well as keeping her mind off of how clueless she was without Punk, not knowing what to be up to. He was always the one to come up with ideas for them to do.

"They'll be fine…" Renee said, sitting on the bench in the park with AJ, Rebecca in her pram beside AJ, Nick and Harli on the swings, chutes, monkey bars, enjoying the fresh air and freedom in the park.

"I know, I just woke up this morning and didn't know what to do, Punk usually makes the plans…" AJ said.

"You'll soon get used to it. My brother went to the army when I was 10, I got used to it, I'm sure I can get used to it again." Renee said, having full confidence that Dean would always come back in one piece to see her.

"I know, I'm just not sure if I want to get used to it. Ok so I have a ring on my finger, but when I have to go to school meetings, or I take the kids out and I'm by myself, everyones just going to think I'm a lonely mother with no one who loves me." AJ said.

"Hey, at least you won't look like a girl who's got knocked up on a one night stand who she can't remember who it was with." Renee said with a chuckle, noticing AJ laugh aswell.

"We can do this." Renee said.

"I guess we'll just need to…" AJ said, turning around to watch Harli and Nick.

_With Punk and Dean…_

Once Punk and Dean had finally arrived in Iraq, getting to their stations which were just patrolling on night duty, which to Punk was good for their first starting back day, he knew the routine would all change around though.

Once they got into the cabins, sitting their small amount of belongings under their small beds, they noticed that Brock guy was in the same cabin as them, how a coincidence, there were only 6 bunks per cabin and he had to be in it.

"Roomies…" Brock nodded over to both of them.

Dean just glared at Punk, clenching his fists, this wasn't a good start to his homecoming.

Punk just turned around and took out the pictures from his bag, about to sit them under his pillow when he dropped one of AJ, going to pick it up before someone else bet him to it.

Punk turned around to see Brock standing behind him holding the picture and looking at it, not liking the smirk he was giving at the picture.

"Pretty girl, what is she your sister?" Brock asked.

"She's my wife." Punk said, taking the picture back from him.

"Lucky boy…" Brock chuckled down Punks neck.

"Yeah thanks…" Punk gave a sarcastic smile to him, placing the pictures under his pillow and walking away out of the cabin to get some water before their first night on their duty would begin.

"What about you Deano?" Brock said, walking towards Dean.

"What about me what?" Dean said with a 'what do you want from me' attitude.

"Any wife? Some kids?" Brock said.

"Just a girlfriend." Dean said, leaving out the pregnant part, he really just wanted Brock to get out of his and Punks face and let them enjoy their time.

"Hmm… all us here don't have kids or wives, you see Dean, a lot has changed around here, it used to be all, everyone had pictures and shit with them of their family, but now… now everyone is here to escape from their family… so please, just keep all your pictures to yourself…" Brock said, walking back to his bed, not before stopping at Punks and reaching under the pillow, taking the picture of AJ back out.

"Damn she _is_ fine…" Brock smiled to himself at the picture.

Dean just looked in disgust at Brock, watching him put the picture back under Punks pillow, just in time for Punk to walk back in.

"You ok?" Punk asked Dean.

"Yeah, let's get going…" Dean said, standing up off the bed and walking out of the cabin, so far, this was not good.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

After Punk and Dean done part one of their night patrolling like they were scheduled to do, letting a few other guys take over from them, giving them a 'water break,' they went back to the cabin that had benches all along them, along with some water taps around the small room.

Punk and Dean grabbed some water and sat down, talking quietly to themselves when a woman beside them spoke up.

"I'm Brie." She spoke, looking at them both.

Punk and Dean turned around at her, a girl that didn't look like a man, nor was probably a lesbian, and actually was pretty good looking.

"Hi…" Punk smiled, "Phil." He said, extending his hand and shaking her smaller one.

"Dean." Dean smiled, extending his hand over and shaking hers.

"So you guys are new?" Brie asked, leaning back against the wall on the bench, folding his arms.

"We were here 6 years ago for 11 years." Dean said.

"Wow, that's a long time. It's my third year here… why did you leave?" Brie asked, not letting them answer and answering it herself, "Let me guess, wife and kids?" She said.

"Yeah, something along they lines." Punk nodded.

"It must be hard to be away from them, I miss my husband like crazy…" Brie sighed.

"Husband? You're not a lesbian?" Dean smiled.

"Excuse me?" Brie said, looking at Dean.

"The last time we were here there were at least 40 lesbians on the camp, I'm not even lying." Dean said.

"Yeah? Well I'm not a lesbian…" Brie chuckled, "I have husband back in San Diego…" Brie said.

"Any kids?" Punk asked.

"Nah, I couldn't dare my leave my kids if I had any…" Brie said, making Punk feel a whole lot guilty, "So? How's your first day back been?" Brie asked with a smile.

"It's been ok, a bit boring for the first day, we have to share a cabin with this dickhead, so I suppose it's not been the best of days." Dean said.

"Let me guess? Brock?" Brie questioned.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded.

"Yeah, you should both just stay out of his eye, he's been known to have shot hostages, his own worm members, he's careless, and everyone knows you can't be careless around here. Just stay out of his view and I'm sure you both will be just fine." Brie smiled to them like she was talking to children.

"Well… I'm going to go phone my wife…" Punk said, getting up from the bench and going outside to the phone box, not seeing one person at it, the last time he was here, the que to this thing used to go all around the camp, clearly things had changed.

He walked over to the phone box, dialling AJ's number that of course he knew off by heart, pressing it to his ear when he felt someone behind him grab the phone and put it back down.

Punk just turned round quickly, knowing who he'd be facing.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Punk said, facing Brock.

"Oh nothing. I have no problem." Brock smiled.

"Well can you let me phone my wife and tell my kids goodnight? Please…" Punk said.

"Is there a problem here?" A man behind Punk said, great… he felt like he was in grade school again.

"What do you want Cena?" Brock questioned.

"I was here to phone my girlfriend…" John Cena said.

"How sweet, well both of you… on you go, don't mind me…" Brock smiled, walking away.

"Thanks man…" Punk smiled to John.

"It's fine…" John smiled back, "I'm John by the way…" John said.

"Phil." Punk smiled back, picking the phone up and dialling AJ's number again, thankful to hear her pick up right away, of course he knew she would sit by the phone every night.

"Phil?" AJ answered.

"Hi sweetheart, you ok?" Punk asked.

"It's so good to hear you, I'm ok… are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" AJ questioned quickly.

"No, of course I'm not." Punk chuckled, "Are the kids there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll put them on…" AJ said, passing the phone to Nick.

"Dad, have you killed anyone yet?" Nick asked curiously.

"No Nick, I've not killed anyone yet…" Punk said, hearing John chuckle behind him.

"When you do, you need to tell me all about it…" Nick said.

"I will, don't you worry. You're looking after the girl's right?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I even helped make dinner…" Nick smiled.

"That's good son… well I'll see you soon ok, put Harli on…" Punk said.

"Ok, love you…" Nick said.

"Love you too…" Punk smiled as Harli spoke on the phone now.

"Hello…" She spoke quietly.

"Hi honey, you ok?" Punk asked her.

"I want you to read me a story…" Harli frowned.

"I can't right now, but when I get back, I'll read all the stories you want, for now Mom will just have to read them…" Punk said with a frown.

"Ok…" Harli sighed, "I miss you…" Harli said.

"I miss you too. Goodnight sweetheart, put your mom back on…" Punk said, hearing the phone crackle about before reaching AJ again.

"Well… I'm going to put them to bed now, so I guess… I'll speak to you tomorrow night, I love you so much Phil…" AJ said.

"I love you too April, goodnight." Punk said.

"Goodnight." AJ said, hanging up as Punk put the phone down.

"Tough isn't it…" John said.

"Yeah…" Punk agreed with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll see them in no time." John said, patting Punk on the back and taking the phone, dialling his own girlfriend number.

Punk just smiled and walked back into the cabin where Dean had already left into their own one with the bunks, so he said goodnight to Brie and walked into their own cabin, seeing mostly everyone sleeping.

He walked over to his bed, kicking his boots off and lying down on top of the covers, pulling out the pictures from under his pillow and staring at them, it was the closest thing he had to his family right now.

_With AJ…_

Once AJ had put the kids to bed and Renee said she was fine sleeping on the couch, she headed to bed aswell, getting under the covers and staring at the space beside her, she grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly, her tears dripping down on to the pillow as she silently cried, no matter how much strength she had, she couldn't hide the fact of how alone she felt without him.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62

The next morning AJ woke up and took Nick and Harli to school, on her way back picking up breakfast for her and Renee, who was still at home with Rebecca.

Once she got back with two coffees and a few muffins for them to tuck into, she sat down at the kitchen table, feeding Rebecca while she sipped on her coffee.

"She's so quiet…" Renee smiled, ticking Rebecca's stomach as she squirmed her little legs around.

"I know, she's an angel…" AJ smiled, stroking Rebecca's soft cheek, she was blessed with such a content little baby, that would let her sleep, never keeping her up during the night, she was a little angel.

"I bet she misses her daddy…" Renee pouted down to little Rebecca.

"Not as much as I miss him." AJ said, lifting Rebecca up into her chest as she walked into the living room, laying her down on her play mat after winding her and making sure her diaper was still clean.

"Is it hard being a mom?" Renee asked, sitting on the couch watching AJ sit down beside Rebecca, tickling her and spinning the toys around that hung at the top of her play mat.

"Hard wouldn't be the word I'd use… tiring… especially when you have Nick." AJ laughed, of course not meaning anything bad by that, everyone knew Nick was a little bit more difficult to handle than other kids his age, she blamed it on Punk and his un strict ways of bringing him up.

"I'm just worried that once Dean has to go back, that I won't be able to do it on my own, after it's born…" Renee sighed.

"Sometimes being alone with your baby isn't the worst part, boyfriends, husbands can make you more stressed… I was told that at parenting classes that I went to when I was pregnant with Harli, I figured her father wasn't going to do anything about it, so I knew I was going to be in it alone." AJ said.

"Yeah… that sucked for you… who was he?" Renee asked nosely.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked Renee, leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor.

"Who was he? His name? Where did you meet him?" Renee asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" AJ said, rubbing the back of the neck.

"AJ… I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything…" Renee said.

"I know…" AJ nodded… "Just promise me you won't say anything to Punk?" AJ said.

"I promise…" Renee nodded.

"Ok…" AJ said, sitting up straight and crossing her legs, fidgeting with her hands.

"He eh… I met him in St Louis, him and Randy were friends, so anyone who Randy was friends with, automatically was my friend, but he… he used to make me feel really uncomfortable, the way he would breathe down my neck, the smirks he used to give me… it freaked me out…"

"AJ… he didn't… he didn't hurt you did he?" Renee questioned.

"No… well not exactly…" AJ said, "When Amy and Randy got married, he was there, everywhere I turned he was behind me or infront of me, I told Randy but he just told me to stop freaking out and that he was a nice guy, so I decided to start talking to him…" AJ said, still not looking Renee in the eye.

"The night of the wedding, because it was in a hotel, Randy had got everyone rooms, so I was in mine, about to go to sleep, when he knocked at the door, I let him of course and he just sat down on the bed and looked me up and down." AJ said, remembering this like it was yesterday.

"He just started kissing me, touching me, pinning me up against walls… I asked him to just leave and that I wasn't in the mood, I knew not to scream for help or attack him, but he just kept going, so I just took it, it was one of the longest nights ever…" AJ sighed.

"AJ… he forced you to sleep with him?" Renee said, looking at AJ like she was an idiot.

"Well no… he didn't force me…" AJ said.

"Did you want to sleep with him?" Renee asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, a lump forming in her throat.

"Then he forced you… AJ, he practically raped you…" Renee said.

"No… he didn't… he didn't hurt me or anything like that, he just slept with me like a normal person would." AJ said, knowing fine well to herself that the most thing that hurt her was the shame of being used.

"So then what happened?" Renee asked.

"Well I got pregnant didn't I…" AJ said, "At first, he wasn't too bothered, it was almost as if he wanted to be friends that just apparently had a kid, but then he just didn't bother his ass with anything, so he left… I have no idea where but I haven't seen him since, then I moved out here…" AJ said.

"What was his name?" Renee asked.

"His name?" AJ retorted, "Brock…" She mumbled.

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63

_With Punk and Dean…_

After Punk and Dean got up and spent a little time talking to Brie and John, they got to work, clearing space out in the opening for the next airforce to land. While Punk and Dean teamed up, shovelling away the sand and gravel, clearing over rubbish and different used weapons from the last night raid, Brock began to approach them.

"Need a hand?" Brock asked Punk.

"No." Punk said bluntly.

"Shouldn't you be over there?" John asked him.

"I apologise for asking if anyone needed help, my bad…" Brock grunted, putting his hands up in the air and walking away.

"What is his problem with me?" Punk said, digging the shovel into the ground at a halt and looking over at Brie and John.

"I don't know…" John shook his head, "Just ignore him." He said, continuing the work.

Punk just shook his head and wiped his forehead that had a thin coat of sweat on it, continuing to dig and shovel a clear path for the aeroplane to land.

_Later that day…_

"Ok boys… tonight we're expecting some visitors, so get your shit together, no messing around, you know the rest…" A lieutenant spoke to Punks cabin, walking out and leaving the boys to get ready for what sure would be a night to tell little Nick about, in a way Punk was excited.

"Did you phone your wife last night?" Brock smiled across to Punk slyly.

"What's it to you?" Punk said.

"I'm just asking…" Brock chuckled, putting his hands up in defence.

"Look…" Punk said, standing up and walking towards Brock, the rest of the boys in the cabin looking on, no one had ever dared to stand up to Brock Lesnar.

"I don't know what you're doing…" Punk chuckled, "But I don't like it…" Punk said.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Brock said, standing up, "Men like you don't last in places like this…"

"I lasted 11 years in here, probably whilst you were still in high school Jack…" Punk spat.

"Yeah, and those days are over, you should be at home with your pretty little wife and her pretty little daughter…" Brock said.

Punk just screwed his eyes up in confusion.

"How do you know she has a daughter?" Punk questioned, looking at Brock deeply in the eye.

Brock began to panic, not showing it of course, he couldn't show any fear to Punk at all what so ever.

"I saw one of the pictures…" Brock saved himself.

"That doesn't give you any right to speak about my wife or my kids…" Punk said, getting close into Punks face.

"Your kids?" Brock chuckled.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem?" Punk chuckled, he was almost getting annoyed and fed up of hearing Brock question him on everything he said.

"I have no problem." Brock said, pushing by Punk and out of the cabin.

Punk just turned around to look at Dean, just shaking his head and folding his arms.

_With AJ and Renee…_

"Brock? What type of fucking name is that?" Renee shrieked.

"Ok, you happy? You better not tell Punk, or Dean…" AJ warned.

"I won't…" Renee said, "Was he attractive?" Renee asked.

"No." AJ said bluntly.

"AJ why haven't you talked to anyone about this before…" Renee said.

"Because I don't want to talk about it, as far as I'm concerned, Harli is mine and Punks daughter, no one else's." AJ said.

"I know… but you really should tell him." Renee said.

"No, I really shouldn't. You know what Punks life, he'll think I was hurt, he'll go try and find the guy and get himself killed… I don't need that…" AJ said, "It's in the past, doesn't really matter anymore." AJ said.

_With Punk and Dean Later that night…_

"Stop being such a baby!" Brie said, pushing Punks head over fiercely, stitching his cut opened head, aswell as putting a dressing around his mildly burned back, to Punk, this was nothing, although the antiseptic cleaning oil was stinging his head.

"Go easy…" Punk said, feeling Brie tug around with the thread, stitching his head up. Since she had a degree in accident and emergency, she was usually held responsible to stitch all the guys and girls up after rough nights like these.

"Dean ok?" Brie asked him.

"Yeah, just a few scrapes and cuts…" Punk said.

"I heard you stood up to Brock, it's been the talk of the camp…" Brie said, still continuing to stitch his head up.

"The guy is a dick. Telling me I won't last here, son of a bitch." Punk grunted.

"Would you stay still…" Brie said, holding his head in place.

"Be gentle…" Punk winced.

"Baby." Brie spat at him.

Punk just growled and waited a few minutes to speak up, "Do you know anything about Brock? Where he's been?" Punk asked her.

"All I know, is he's trouble. Just stay away from him." Brie said.

"How? When he constantly stalks me, everywhere I turn he's behind me or infront of me." Punk said.

"You could always ask to swap cabins, if it helps, you could move in to our one, it's just me, John and a few other nice guys, there's room for you." Brie said.

"Nah, I cant leave Dean. Thanks though." Punk said.

"Well, it's there if you change your mind…" Brie said, "Right, you're all done…" Brie said, putting the scissors down along with the thread and different cleaning oils.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, giving her a hug and walking into his own cabin to see all the boys sleeping. He limped slowly over and lay down on top of the covers, staring up at the ceiling, he wasn't just mentally hurting now, his body was wrecked.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Gonna do a time jump in this chapter. Enjoy.**

AJ sat up all night waiting for the phone to go like Punk promised her he would phone every night. When it began to hit 5am, she decided that he wasn't going to phone and went to bed, she was just convincing herself that he had just been too busy, of course he wasn't hurt, he promised her he wouldn't get hurt.

_5 months later…_

After Punk had finally phoned AJ, a few nights after the night raid, he told her he was hurt but he was ok, of course she panicked and even requested he came home that only made him laugh.

For Punk, things were starting to quieten down at the camp, Brock had finally got off his case and him and Dean got along very well with John and Brie. He knew he was getting to go home next week and the thought of it made him want to cry with joy, he just wanted to hug his kids endlessly and cuddle with AJ all night. He knew he was only getting a week off, so he had to make the week precious and not waste any time.

Dean was overjoyed to be going home aswell, not just see Renee but how big her belly had got and if she had got any more scans, she did phone him every now and then to tell him things, but apart from that, he felt like he hadn't seen her in years, it definitely going to be good to go home.

"Move over…" Punk said, talking to John as he sat down at the table that John, Brie and Dean were sitting at having some food.

"You guys going home?" Dean smiled to them.

"Yeah…" Brie nodded, "John is coming home with me…" Brie smiled.

Punk chocked on his water, turning around to Brie, "You said you had a husband?" Punk said.

"Yeah, I do… he goes out with my twin sister." Brie said.

"You have a twin?" Dean said.

"Yeah…" Brie chuckled.

"That must be weird for you…" Punk nudged John.

"They do look alike but they're both completely different." John said.

"By that he means Nikki has bigger boobs than me…" Brie said, watching Dean chuckle like a child.

"Room for one more…" Brock said, sitting down at the table with them, having not interacted with Punk for a long time.

"So… you guys only have one week off too?" Punk said, not including Brock to this conversation at all.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Brie frowned.

"I think we all do." John said.

"I don't know why you guys go home at all? Why not just stay here like all of us…" Brock said.

"Because unlike you, we have people that love us and people that we love back home…" Brie spat.

"Take it easy Brianna…" Brock said, "Everyone here knows you jump from bed to bed around here…" Brock said, watching Brie get up and walk away.

"Way out of line." Punk shook his head.

An awkward silence just fell around the table as they all just stared at their paper plates, not speaking about anything.

"I'm going to go see if Brie is ok…" John said, getting up from the awkwardness and walking away.

"Hmm…" Brock said, touching the scar on Punks head from when it got wounded on their second night here, "How do we think the Mrs is going to react to that?" Brock said.

"She's going to be fine… can you just leave." Punk said.

"Make me…" Brock said with a chuckle, looking at Punk in the eye.

Punk stood up quickly and connected his fist with Brocks jaw, sending him back, and reeling over his chair, lying on the deck.

Punk just shook his hand off and walked away down to his cabin, sitting on his bed and running his hands over his face, jumping up when he heard a commotion come to the cabin.

"You want to punch me?! C'mon…. c'mon fight me like a real man…" Brock said, trying to get over to Punk, a bunch of guys pushing him back.

"We're here to serve our country, not for you to freak people out and be a dick to people, there's people dying out there and you're sitting here questioning me on what my wife is going to think of my cut eye, grow the fuck up, I spent my life here for 11 years and not once were there fights amongst us, we came together, ok so maybe you don't have a wife or kids, but respect that other people do… so c'mon, you come and fight me…" Punk said, raising his hands in the air to an open challenge.

"She hasn't told you…" Brock shook his head in frustration.

"Told me what?" Punk said.

Brock just looked from side to side, "Nothing…" He mumbled, barging past the rest of the guys and walking out of the cabin.

Punk just sat back down on his bed, running his hands over his head, he didn't want to go home as much as he had wanted to do right now.

_With AJ and Renee…_

Over the past five months, Nick had turned 7 while Harli had turned 5, both of them speaking to their father forever on their birthday on the phone. Also, Rebecca had got a whole lot bigger and was starting to giggle and smile, not getting to the speaking part yet, she was rolling over now on her play mat and catching her toes, giggling when her mother tickled her, AJ knew Punk would be overwhelmed at how much she had grown.

"I can't believe they're gonna be home next week, I think we've copped not to bad…" Renee smiled, her stomach grown a lot since Dean saw her, but still not too big.

"I know… the thought of them having to leave again sucks…" AJ said, taking a slice of Pizza from the box on the coffee table, since Nick was at football training and Harli was in her room playing with her toys, it was just Renee and AJ in the living room, along with Rebecca who was rolling about and giggling to herself on her play mat.

The girls had lived on take outs for quite a while, mostly getting them at weekends, Renee couldn't help it, she was just hungry all the time, but AJ, it felt like she was eating her emotions away, but of course she would go to the gym on her off days at work whilst the kids were at school and Renee would take care of Rebecca.

They seemed to have a little routine going on and it managed AJ and Renee to not think about Punk and Dean as much, they always kept themselves busy with the kids to disguise their loneliness.

AJ couldn't wait to see Punk and just wrap her arms around him tightly, it was making her smile just thinking about it.

_The next week…_

Whilst Seth and Paige came to the rescue again and watched the kids, AJ and Renee waited at the airport patiently.

"I'm going to get something from mcdonalds, do you want anything?" Renee asked, rubbing her belly.

"You really should stop eating like that…" AJ said.

"I'll take that as no…" Renee said, walking away down the airport to make her baby happy with some food.

AJ sat on a bench and waited until she finally saw some men in uniform walk down the aiport, her eyes scanned all of them, but none of them had they mossy green eyes and crooked little smile she was looking for.

She watched as a man with a black uniform, with lots of badges on the shoulder, walk over to a woman standing inches away from her on the bench.

AJ didn't quite hear what the man said, but all of a sudden, the woman burst into a fit of screams and tears, causing AJ to jump. AJ looked over at the woman falling to her knees, the man trying to comfort her the best he could.

AJ hadn't even noticed Punk standing in front of her.

"A hug would be nice…" Punk chuckled down at her.

AJ didn't say anything, she just stood up and hugged him tightly, her eyes still on the broken woman beside her.

"It's not polite to stare." Punk whispered to her, hugging her body tightly.

AJ just turned away and rested her head on his chest, her arms felt like she had locked them around him and wasn't going to let him go. She knew that woman could easily be her and that terrified her for life.

"You ok?" Punk asked.

"I missed you…" AJ frowned, trying her best not to cry, it was just so overwhelming to see him after what felt like decades of not seeing him.

Punk leaned down and kissed her softly, "I missed you too…" He said, pulling back.

"Dean…" AJ said, "Renee is down having food…" AJ said, pointing down the airport walk way.

"What a lovely homecoming." Dean chuckled.

"C'mon…" Punk said, wanting to get as far away as possible from the screaming woman beside them who was obviously freaking AJ out a lot. It was nothing Punk hadn't seen before, sometimes he would be the one that had to give the news to a woman that her husband or boyfriend has passed away, it wasn't nice, but someone had to do it.

AJ just cuddled into Punk as they walked down the airport.

Her whole excitement just got took away by that poor woman who she was reminded that easily could be her, it could be her the next time Punk 'comes home' or even Dean, the thought of Punk or Dean not making it back home to see their family gave her nightmares, but she knew she only had a week with him, and being scared wasn't going to justify it, she needed to take every minute she had with him seriously and not let him out of her sight.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65

"DAD!" Nick screamed as soon as he heard the front door open, running out into the hall and running into his open arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey…" Punk smiled, squeezing Nicks little body, he'd missed Nick a lot, his little snidy jokes that always made him laugh.

"You look funny…" Nick laughed, referring to Punk still having his uniform on.

"So do you… mom took you for a hair cut?" Punk said, ruffling his shorter brown hair.

"Yeah…" Nick folded his arms.

"That hair was nearly getting to Harli's length, it needed cut." AJ laughed, knowing Nick was still annoyed with her for making him get a hair cut.

Just then Harli appeared from the living room, running up to Punk and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Hi baby…" Punk smiled, crouching down and getting smothered by both kids.

AJ just ran her hand over Punks scarred head, looking down at him burring his head into Harli's shoulder.

"You need to tell me all about it…" Nick said.

"Why don't you let dad go for a shower Nick, then he can tell you all about it…" AJ said.

"Where's my other baby?" Punk said, standing up straight and walking into the living room and dropping his mouth at how much Rebecca had grown through the past months, he hadn't even acknowledged Paige and Seth sitting in the living room, he went straight over and picked Rebecca up who made the cutest little smile and recognising how this man was, it surprised Punk that she actually remembered him.

"There's my girl…" Punk said, tucking her into his chest and kissing her soft head, looking at her touch the badges on his uniform, making little giggling noise, he couldn't believe how much he had missed her grow so far.

_Later that night…_

After Punk went for a shower and got into sweats and a t-shirt, not being able to feel like this for five months, having always being stuck in that stuffy uniform, he sat down on the couch with his kids, telling them about different things that had happened over the few months, including the night raid that he got a few scar wounds.

After he noticed Nick and Harli were forcing themselves not to fall asleep, wanting to stay up listening to their father talking all night, he took them both to bed, spending an equal amount of time saying goodnight to both of them, aswell as checking on Rebecca on his way coming back into the living room.

"So what's new?" Punk asked, sitting back down, this time wrapping his arm around AJ who cuddled into him tightly.

"Nothing…" AJ said, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Of course I am…" Punk said, kissing her head.

"What's it like out there?" AJ asked him.

"It's good, a lot has changed since I was there, but it's good…" Punk said, feeling AJ trace around his tattoos on his hand, coming across his grazed knuckles from punching Brock.

"What'd you do?" AJ asked, running her hand softly over his knuckles.

"Eh… just a graze, when you're leaning down on the ground, you don't even notice you get them…" Punk lied.

"Did you meet any friends?" AJ asked.

"What is this? First day at school talk with mom?" Punk chuckled.

"I just want to know about it that's all…" AJ chuckled.

"Yeah, a guy and a girl…" Punk said.

"A girl?" AJ questioned.

"April she's married. And so am I…" Punk said, looking down at her.

"I thought you said they were all lesbians?" AJ laughed.

"Like I said, things have changed…" Punk said.

"So you're enjoying it?" AJ asked, a part of her wanted him to say no, so she could convince him just to stay and not go back, but she could tell by the way he was telling the kids all about it, he seemed to be enjoying it really well.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded, "You've been ok here?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I have a horny, hungry, balloon staying with me all the time, but half the time, we're ok." AJ nodded.

"Horny?" Punk chuckled.

"Yeah, she stays up and watches these sex movies, poor thing doesn't have anything to relive herself with." AJ laughed.

"As long as she doesn't come on to you, I don't care…" Punk chuckled.

An awkward silence fell over both of them when AJ looked up and kissed him fiercely, she hadn't had him in so long, she'd almost forgot how good he could make her feel.

Punk just kissed her back even more roughly, picking her up from the couch, her legs circling around his waist, their lips not detaching from one another as he walked to their bedroom, shutting the door over with his foot and placing her down on the bed.

He kissed down on her neck, hearing her mom louder than usual, he figured from them both not having sex in such a long time, it would feel all the more better.

He stripped her shirt off, throwing it away, not caring where it would land and kissing her again, going down her jaw line and back to her neck.

AJ grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, running her hands up and under it when she realised it wasn't the normal smooth skin she was used to, she hesitated to take his shirt over his head, but done it anyway, looking at his grazed and scarred chest.

"What?" Punk said.

"I… you're hurt…" AJ said, she wasn't used to this or expecting any of it.

"Trust me, it's nothing…" Punk said.

"It is to me… is it sore?" AJ frowned.

"Not really no… can we… you know…" Punk said.

"Yeah…" AJ said, turning him over to where she was on top, "I just want you to relax and shut up…" AJ said, putting her finger to his lips, noticing he was about to start talking.

Punk just nodded, figuring he had no choice other than to be quiet and let AJ do what she wanted to do with him.

AJ first of all took her jeans off, leaving her in her underwear as she gently kissed down on his wounded chest, leaving hot kisses over his body, moving down south and hooking her fingers into the waistband of his sweats, as well as his boxers, pulling them down and settling between his legs, looking up at him with a sweet smile.

Punk rolled his head back when she took him into her mouth, he hadn't felt this way in so long and he knew it was only her that could make him feel like this.

"April…" Punk moaned, holding her hair back from her face.

AJ continued for a little while longer, when Punk pulled her up and rolled her over on her back, quickly lining himself up with her and entering her quickly. It had been so long, too long.

"Mhm…" AJ moaned, completely satisfied, running her nails down Punks back, not that he had enough grazes and scrapes already.

"Feels good to be home…" Punk chuckled, moving in and out of her, his hands at either side of her head as he towered over her.

_Later that night…_

AJ and Punk lay tangled in the covers, her leg over his, her head tucked away into his chest, watching him sleep peacefully, she knew this would probably be the best sleep he would have had for the past five months.

She traced her finger gently over all of the marks that his injuries had left, aswell as looking up at his head where she knew he had got stitches in, brushing his hair away and seeing the cut just at his hairline. She really didn't like seeing him all sore and hurt, even though he said it didn't bother him, it bothered her, she didn't want to see her husband hurt in anyway possible, but then she remembered that poor woman at the airport, at least she had Punk, here with her and alive.

She shook the thoughts from her head and held onto him tightly, feeling him turn around, still sleeping and facing her, his arm going over her as he began snoring.

AJ just chuckled, for once, she didn't mind him snoring, because it reminded her that she wasn't alone.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

_The next morning…_

Since Punk was in a routine where he had been getting up very early for the past five months, he woke up first, finding AJ practically buried underneath him with how close she was sleeping to him. He just chuckled and got up from in bed, making sure he moved her over to her side to make her more comfortable, walking into their bathroom for a shower.

Once he enjoyed the comfort of his own soap and shampoo, aswell as his own shower, he got out and stuck a pair of cargo shorts on, aswell as a t-shirt and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and smiling at all the good food there was, unlike back at the camp.

He took out some chocolate bars and ate two, being stopped in the middle of the second one when he heard a certainly louder baby cry from the last time he was here.

He walked into Rebecca's room, lifting her up from her cot and smiling at her reaching for the chocolate bar in his hand.

"No… little girls can't have that…" Punk said to her, watching her screw her little face up when he ate the last bit of it, walking back into the kitchen with her and putting the rapper in the bin.

"Do you want your breakfast?" Punk asked her, watching her just stare at him, he took that as a yes.

Punk got her bottle ready and walked into the living room, sitting down with her and watching her hold the bottle all by herself, clearly enjoying the milk.

"You hungry?" Punk chuckled to her, getting no response, just hearing her tiny little gulps as she sat in his arm, fitting into him like a jigsaw puzzle.

He could notice how much she had began looking like Nick, she looked totally different from when he last saw her as just a tiny little baby, even if it was only 5 months.

Once Punk had fed her, aswell as changing her diaper not long after, getting her changed from her onesie into her clothes for the day, the rest of the gang in the house started to wake, starting with AJ, which Punk heard was in the shower.

He lay on the floor in the living room, speaking to Rebecca and playing with her and her toys, when Nick ran into the living room in his pyjamas, jumping on to his fathers back and putting him in a headlock.

"Morning to you to…" Punk laughed, swinging Nick around, watching him sit on the floor beside him, passing some toys to Rebecca. Punk couldn't believe how much Nick had gone from being a little mischevious infant, running around his and Dean's small apartment, to being a grown up, protective brother and son.

"What are we doing today?" Nick asked his father.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" Punk asked him.

"I don't know…" Nick strugged.

"Who will know?" Punk turned to Nick.

Nick just pushed Punk playfully with a giggle.

_Later that night…_

After Punk and AJ, along with the kids walked along to Dean's house for the day, they thought it would be a good idea to have a small party, by that they meant invite every person in Chicago, but yeah, a small party.

Since Dean's house was pretty big, they decided to throw it there, spending the full day getting in food and drink and watching the house fill up with more and more people, until it was finally full and everyone who was meant to be there, was there.

"I didn't know you had this many friends?" AJ said, whispering to Punk as he stood behind her in the kitchen, his arms wrapped around her from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder, watching her pour her drink.

"I don't, I don't know half of these people…" Punk chuckled, kissing her on the neck, watching her turn around to face him.

"Not here…" She pointed to him, just as Dean walked into the kitchen with Renee.

"What are you two up to in here?" Dean asked, watching Renee walk over and take food out of the fridge, making herself a very large sandwich.

"Renee? Really? There's a party going on and you're making sandwiches?" Dean said.

"Do you want to spend another four months carrying this baby? And then spend hours pushing it out?" Renee asked him, watching him shake his head like a little boy, "Then let me eat all the sandwiches I want." She said, continuing to make her sandwich.

Punk and AJ just chuckled at them.

"So… how's the hand?" Dean asked, looking at Punks knuckles.

"Fine…" Punk said quickly, trying to signal to Dean to cut the conversation.

"Can you believe it? Fucking dick…" Dean said.

"What?" AJ said, looking from Punks worried face to Dean.

"Just Punk, having to punch this guy in our camp, he's a real pest…" Dean said.

"You punched a guy?" AJ said…"You told me you got it from being on the ground all the time." AJ said.

"I didn't want you to get worried…" Punk said.

"I can't believe you would lie about something like that, what'd you think I was going to do? Freak out?" AJ growled, sincerely pissed off as she grabbed her glass of juice and began walking away.

"Too bad Brock couldn't join the party…" Dean chuckled, walking over to the fridge when he heard a glass smash, aswell as hearing Renee chock on her sandwich.

AJ stood, her back facing Punk, Dean and Renee, some glass stuck into her hand, the rest smashed all on the floor.

Did she really just hear Dean say that name?

"AJ… what the hell…" Punk said, going over to her and tapping her on the shoulder, watching her jump, still not turning around to look at him.

"D-Don't touch me…" She flinched, walking away out of the kitchen, through the loud music and running upstairs into the bathroom.

"What did I say?" Punk said, turning around to face Dean and Renee, spotting Renee looking very nervous and agitated.

"You know something…" Punk said, looking at Renee.

"Pfft… no… I'm just enjoying my sandwich here…" Renee said, biting into a big bit, "So good…" She pointed to the plate, her mouth full of bread.

"You're an animal…" Dean said.

"Yeah, you love it…" Renee said.

"I'm going to check if she's ok…" Punk said.

"Give her some space, Jeez… you just mentioned Harli's dad…" Renee chuckled, her eyes popping opened as soon as she realised what she had said, damn pregnancy hormones had her saying all sorts of stuff.

Dean and Punk just looked at Renee in shock.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67

**WOW, thank you so much for 500+ REVIEWS, you guys are so awesome! Thanks so much for supporting me and this story, I hope you enjoy this story!**

Punk walked straight out of the kitchen after Renee refusing to say anything else to him, both her and Dean joining the party.

Punk ran upstairs and searched through the rooms, finally finding AJ in the spare room with Rebecca, watching her tickle Rebecca who was lying in the middle of the bed.

Punk walked into the room, walking over to her and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Is your hand ok?" Punk asked her.

"It's fine." AJ nodded, not looking him in the eye, keeping her eyes on Rebecca who lay in between her parents, touching her toes and rolling over from side to side.

"So… what was that all about? Renee started mentioning Harli's dad." Punk said.

"What was the guys full name? That you punched?" AJ asked, looking Punk in the eye eventually.

"Brock Lesnar, why? It's nothing to do with him…" Punk said, watching AJ chuckle.

"You have no idea…" AJ said, a chuckle leaving her sentence.

"April… can you please just tell me what's going on?" Punk said, running his hands through his hair, "I'm not spending this week, the only week I have with you until another five months, I am not spending it, arguing with you, so tell me right now… what is wrong with you…" Punk said.

"Harli's dad…" AJ said.

"What about him? Did he show up while I was gone? What?" Punk said.

"It's Brock…" AJ whispered, looking up at Punk through teary eyes, watching his eyebrows raise at her, looking closely in shock and desperation.

_With Dean and Renee…_

"So fatty…" Dean said, poking Renee's belly, gently of course, walking into the kitchen where she seemed to be hiding the full night, "What's up with AJ?" Dean asked.

"Well…" Renee said, her hand buried in a bag of chips, rustling around with them, "You know how… that Brock guy you said that was in your camp, Punk punched him…" Renee said.

"Yes?" Dean said, folding his arms.

"That's Harli's dad…" Renee said calmly, eating the chips, watching Dean fall over.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"Out of everyone, every dad in the fucking world AJ… why him?" Punk said, standing up and putting his hands behind his head in frustration.

"What? You think I wanted it… we weren't a couple, we weren't anything…" AJ said, standing up too.

"What do you mean you didn't want it? Not like he pulled you down and alley way and fucked you was it…" Punk said.

"You know… I thought you would be a little more understanding about all of this…" AJ said.

"Understanding? Understanding…" Punk nodded with a laugh, "How could I possibly understand why you wanted to be with him, I'm no chick magnet but jesus Christ AJ…" Punk spat.

"He forced me, he forced me ok…he wrapped his hands around my neck and pinned me down to a bed…" AJ said, watching Punk hesitate to touch her, backing away from her a little.

"And you never decided to tell me?" Punk said.

"Well I didn't think you'd end up in the same camp as him, out of all the camps…" AJ said, "Why did you never tell me you punched him?" AJ said.

"I think me punching him and you getting pregnant by him are two completely different situations AJ…" Punk said.

"It was a long time ago now ok, we don't need to talk about it anymore." AJ said.

"I'm gonna kill him when I go back, the minute I see him, I swear…." Punk said, clenching his fists.

"Don't be so stupid…" AJ said, "It's in the past…" AJ said.

"How could him raping you ever be in the past?" Punk gritted his teeth, "People usually don't tell their husbands things like, what they bought at the mall, or what they done in work, but they don't leave out that they were raped…" Punk said.

"He didn't rape me ok, he didn't hurt me, he just… forced me." AJ said.

"Sex with someone who doesn't want it, is rape." Punk said bluntly.

AJ just sat back down on the bed, looking down at the ground.

"Don't tell me I'm overreacting." Punk pointed to her.

"A hug would have been really nice, 'don't worry AJ, it's alright, people make mistakes,' that would have been nice…" AJ said.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm feeling a little weird that I've spent five months, looking across to a man that raped my wife." Punk said.

"Stop saying it…" AJ said.

"How do you expect me to go back now? Or was this your plan all along, I bet you knew he was there, I bet you done all of this, just so I didn't have to go back…" Punk said, watching AJ stand up.

"I thought I married a sweet, kind, caring man…" AJ said, picking up her leather jacket and putting it on, "Obviously not…" She spat, walking out of the room and downstairs, pushing through people and walking out the door, into the streets.

Punk sat down on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face in stress. This was all just a little too much to take in, how was he meant to go back to the camp now?

Luckily Dean noticed AJ run out of the house in a crying fit, so he followed her and caught up with her in the streets.

"AJ… where are you going? AJ…" Dean said, running after her.

"Leave me alone Dean…" AJ said, wiping her tears.

"Renee told me… AJ it's ok…" Dean said, spinning her around.

"Dean, I don't care if you think its ok, because Punk doesn't and his opinion is the only one that matters to me." AJ said.

"He'll come round AJ, I promise." Dean said.

"I just wanted him to hug me and tell me it's ok…" AJ said, started to cry emotionally.

"C'mon, don't cry… I get enough of that with Renee, she cries and tells me how beautiful I am…" Dean rolled his eyes, seeing AJ laugh a little. "C'mon, you two just need to talk a little bit more, he loves you, he's just a little shocked." Dean said, hugging AJ tightly.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	68. Chapter 68

AJ sat with Dean on a bench outside in the cold dark night, cuddling into him, panicking when she saw Punk run up to them, trying to catch his breath like he had just sprinted to get them.

"Punk? What's wrong…" AJ said, standing up.

"It's Nick… he fell down the stairs, he's not moving AJ…" Punk panicked.

"Call an ambulance…" AJ said, running down the street and back to Renee and Deans house, Punk and Dean running behind her.

As soon as she burst through the door she noticed someone had already called an ambulance and see the paramedics over beside Nick.

"Nick…" AJ said, pushing past people, kneeling down beside Nick, seeing some blood on the stairs.

Punk rushed in through people, "Is he ok?" Punk asked.

"We need to get him to the hospital, if everyone could clear out of the way…" The paramedic said, as they managed to get Nick in the ambulance along with AJ and Punk.

Dean and Renee managed to get the house cleared out and make sure Harli and Rebecca were ok, which they were both sleeping peacefully upstairs.

_Later on with AJ and Punk…_

AJ sat on a chair outside in the waiting room while Punk paced up and down in front of her.

"Phil would you just sit down, you're making me dizzy." AJ said, placing her hand on her head, it was bursting.

Punk just ignored her and continued to pace, who could blame him, if anything had happened to Nick, he wasn't sure if he could go on in life. In fact, he knew he couldn't go on in life.

"Mr Brooks…" A doctor said, Punk wizzing around quickly, looking at the doctor.

"He's ok?" Punk said.

"He's ok." The doctor nodded with a smile, "He had a really bad concussion, we also had to stitch his head up from the gash, but he's all ok, he's asking for you both…" The doctor said, walking away from both AJ and Punk.

Punk walked into the room quickly, immediately going over to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Alright alright…" Nick said, slightly pushing his father away, laughing at the same time.

"You're so stupid…" Punk shook his head.

"Where's AJ?" Nick asked, looking behind Punk.

"She's right here…" Punk stopped when he looked behind him, not seeing AJ in sight, "I'll be back in a minute." He said, walking out of the hospital room, looking from side to side and seeing no sight of AJ.

He walked down to the entrance and out to where he found her sitting on the wall outside.

"He's asking for you…" Punk said.

"I'll be up in a minute…" AJ said, looking out into the cold night.

"I'm sorry…" Punk said, putting his hands in his jean pockets, sitting down on the wall beside her.

"I really didn't want this week to be spent with us fighting and bickering, so can we just forget about it, pretend I never even told you." AJ said.

"Yeah… I just… I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to go back and face him, I'll end up killing him…" Punk chuckled.

"Please don't do that, the last place I want you in is prison." AJ smiled.

"Are we ok?" Punk asked her, "I know I possibly overreacted, but it's only because I care about you, it's hard hearing something so horrible has happened to the woman you love, I just disguised the fact that I wanted to cry for you…" Punk said.

"Well next time don't disguise it by being a dick…" AJ said, poking his arm.

"Honey, you know I'm always a dick…" Punk smiled to her, nudging her in the ribs gently.

"I was going to say you're a nice dick, but then I think we should just go and see Nick." AJ laughed, watching Punk roar with laughter, both of them getting off the wall.

"I'm a nice dick? Or I have a nice dick?" Punk pushed her in front of him.

"Rude." AJ chuckled, taking his hand and walking back into the hospital.

_Later that night…_

After Nick was allowed to go home later during the night, AJ and Punk took him home to their own house while Dean and Renee kept Rebecca and Harli over night at theirs.

Punk placed a sleeping Nick carefully into his bed, watching his head carefully and tucking the covers up over his body, planting a kiss on his head and walking out the room, since it made sense, they gave Nick his own room, letting Rebecca and Harli share a room, which of course Harli didn't mind, but did state she would miss sharing a room with Nick.

"Is he ok?" AJ asked, standing outside the room door where Punk came from, closing Nicks room door over.

"Yeah, he's fine." Punk nodded.

"Let's just enjoy these next five days we have together…" AJ said.

"Whatever you say m'am…" Punk saluted her, watching her walk towards him and jump up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Bed… now." AJ said, flicking his nose with her finger playfully.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

_The next day…_

While AJ and Punk were in the living room with all three kids, AJ watching Punk throw Harli around, Nick of course lying up beside her, the poor little boy was tired from all the pain relief tablets he was on, Dean and Renee walked into their apartment, a habit that Dean had done from the moment Punk moved in with AJ. Of course Punk nor AJ minded.

"Hey buddy how you doing?" Dean said, walking over and rubbing Nick on the shoulder.

"I'm tired." Nick said, leaning his head on AJ's shoulder softly, it was the first time he had injured himself badly enough to go to the hospital, of course he has had his bumps and bruises from living with Punk and Dean for four years, but nothing as serious as damaging his head.

"You'll be better in no time…" Dean smiled, turning around and seeing Renee not there.

"She's in the fridge…" AJ said, looking across to the kitchen where Renee seemed to be emptying the fridge.

Dean just shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"You two needing anything?" Punk said, wondering why Dean and Renee had came round, usually they only came round for food or to borrow something.

"Me and Renee were thinking we do something fun, together, all of us…" Dean said.

"Like what?" AJ chuckled.

"We were thinking we go to the six flags…" Dean said.

"What? With Nick having a concussion and Renee being pregnant, plus, Rebecca is hardly going to be going on any rides…" Punk said.

"So… Renee can chill at the burger van with the kids, while me you and AJ go on the rides." Dean said.

"What are you 12?" Punk said.

"I think it sounds fun." AJ perked in.

"Thank you AJ." Dean smiled, patting AJ on the back, "C'mon man, I haven't been to the six flags since we were both teenagers." Dean said.

"Alright, fine." Punk raised his hands in the air, given in to what he thought was a stupid idea to spend the day.

_Later that day…_

After they all eventually got into the gigantic theme park, having to pay for tickets and get wrist bands on, they finally got to a picnic bench were AJ parked Rebecca's buggy, the sun shaded by her little sun hat she was wearing, along with her cute little outfit with her little converse. She looked cute as a button.

Of course she was sleeping after being up really early in the morning. Renee sat down with Nick across from her, he had brought his DS to keep him occupied for the time being, being pretty bummed he couldn't go on any rides, but he didn't mind staying with Renee and Rebecca.

"You sure you'll be ok here?" Dean asked Renee.

"As long as you leave me money for food, I'll be just fine." Renee smiled, up at Dean.

Dean just chuckled, slipping some money into her pocket, giving her a peck on the lips before him, Punk, AJ and Harli set off for the rides.

"Ok… me and you are going to see how much we can eat by the time they get by?" Renee said, handing a challenge to Nick.

"You're on…" Nick smiled, sitting his DS down and shaking her hand.

Once Punk, AJ, Dean and Harli got into the centre of the theme park, they couldn't choose what they wanted to go on first.

"Superman." Harli spoke quietly.

"That's like the scariest ride here Harli…" Punk chuckled.

"So." Harli folded her arms.

"Ok… won't be that when you're throwing up after it." Punk said, clearly it wasn't Harli that was scared, it was him.

"I'll sit with Harli… you two can sit together…" Punk said.

"Ok…" AJ nodded, she wasn't much of a ride person herself, but she would like the occasion thrill now and then.

_A few hours later…_

"My ass is sore from all these rides…" Punk moaned, sitting on a wall, chugging a bottle of water down his throat, being a hot day and all.

"I think I'm out boys…" AJ said, sitting on the wall too, she was almost feeling a little dizzy from some of the rides, occasionally Harli would need the toilet and while Punk would take her, AJ and Dean would sneak in a quick ride.

"I think I'm getting old…" Dean sighed.

Punk was about to reply when he spotted a stand where the prize was a giant giraffe teddy, only getting it if you shot down all three cans.

"I'll be back in a minute." Punk said, running over to the stand, handing over a few dollars, holding up the toy gun, both AJ and Dean looking at him confused.

Once AJ saw him get a soft toy handed to him, she noticed it was a giraffe.

"I know they're you're favourite…" Punk smiled, handing her it.

"Thank you…" AJ smiled, taking it from him.

"Where's mine?" Harli said, looking up at Punk.

"You can get ice cream instead…" Punk said, swinging her on his back, lifting her on his shoulders, walking back to get Renee, Nick and Rebecca.

Once they finally got back to the picnic table where they could see nothing but candy wrappers, cans of juice, fries containers and much more food.

"You better not be trying to make my son fat…" Punk said as soon as they got to the bench, crouching down to little Rebecca who was now awake and smiling to herself like usual.

"I think I might throw up…" Renee said, leaning her head on the table.

"You and me both…" AJ said, taking a drink of her water, the teddy giraffe tucked under her other arm.

"I think someones tired…" Dean laughed, looking at Harli on Punks shoulders, her head going further and further down, her eyes shutting over.

The sun, aswell as all the rides and food had really took it out of them all, but there was no doubt it was a well spent day and for once, Brock Lesnar wasn't on Punks mind.

Punk swung Harli around, letting her rest her head on his shoulder while she took a nap, watching AJ pushing Rebecca's buggy, Nick strolling behind them as well as Dean and Renee.

_Later that night…_

After the kids were no trouble getting to sleep, all of them falling asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow, AJ and Punk were in the living room.

"Another day down, 4 to go…" AJ sighed, cuddling into him.

"You're counting down until I leave? Thanks…" Punk chuckled.

"Counting down until the misery starts again…" AJ said.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad surely." Punk said.

"Well it wasn't like you were away for a few weeks, five months is nearly half of a year, you missed so much, the kids birthday, Rebecca smiling and giggling for the first time, Nicks first parents meeting, where I was asked continuously if I was a single parent…" AJ said.

"I know I'm missing things April, I know I am. I wish I wasn't, but I love being out there, the only thing that stops me from getting killed, is the determination to get home to you… I'm so proud of you, not just for looking after Harli and Rebecca, but Nick aswell, he's a little pest sometimes, but I know he loves you, if I left to go to the army, before I knew you, and I was stuck in a tiny apartment with him, he would have had no one, he would have went to a home, so the fact he can go into school and tell his friends what his mom made him for dinner last night, or what his mom forgot to do this morning, or how is mom is the best person on earth… that doesn't just mean a lot to him, but it means a lot to me, I never thought Nick would have got that chance to call anyone mom and the fact that he does, and the fact that it's you, I couldn't be happier…" Punk said.

"Phil…" AJ smiled, cupping her hand over his cheek, "I may have not gave birth to him, but he's my son, always will be…" AJ smiled.

"I know it's hard for you, but you can do it, I promise you I'm never going to get hurt, I know I have too much to lose…" Punk said.

"And what about…" AJ hesitated, "What about Bro…"

"I'll just forget about it the best I can, if you don't have anything nice to say to anyone, don't say anything at all right?" Punk said.

"Right…" AJ nodded.

"I love you…" Punk said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you more…" She smiled, cuddling into his chest.

"I love you most…" Punk grinned down at her, placing a kiss on her head.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70

_The next day…_

After Punk left AJ to sleep on, having both of them staying up all night and watching movies in the darkness, tangled in each others arms, he got up, being the early riser he was and gave the kids their breakfast, including feeding Rebecca which he took so much pride in, it was completely different from feeding Nick when he was that age, it was his baby girl, but he almost felt like he couldn't show how proud and happy to be a father of a little girl, because he knew he couldn't offend Harli, like he said from the start, she was just as much his daughter as Rebecca was.

"What are we doing today?" Nick asked as Punk poured his medicine in a spoon, since he was still having sore pains in his head, the doctor telling Punk that this would be completely normal since he hit his head pretty bad.

"I don't know… seems like another nice day…" Punk said, passing the spoon with the medicine on it to him, watching him make disgusting faces at it once he swallowed, running to the table and taking a drink.

The only horrible thing about them living in an apartment, was they didn't have a back garden where their kids go out and play in, or they could sit outside in, his next aim was for them to build up enough money to get a house.

"Can we go around to Deans? I want to play outside…" Harli said, sitting at the table, eating her cereal.

"Yeah, why not…" Punk nodded.

He knew the kids loved going to Deans since their back garden was big enough for them to kick a ball about, or play hop scotch, anything that kept them from being stuck in the living room.

_Later that night…_

Since it was starting to get into Summer season, while the kids still played around the back garden… AJ, Punk, Dean and Renee sat around the table, a relaxed atmosphere throughout their casual conversation.

"I think we should play truth or dare…" Dean came out with, putting his bottle of beer down on the table.

"So first you drag us to a theme park, then you want to play truth or dare, are you a kid?" Punk said.

"It'll be fun, just play…" Dean said.

"Fine, I mean what are you going to do, dare me to kiss my wife?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up…" Dean said, slapping the back of his head, "I get to ask you all first…" Dean smiled, leaning back on his chair, "Punk… truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"Truth." Punk replied.

"Ok… who's your favourite child…" Dean laughed.

"Fuck off, I'm not answering that…" Punk said.

"Ok ok, I'll ask something else, what's the best sex you've ever had?" Dean asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Punk said, how could Dean possibly think he would say anyone other than AJ, especially with her sitting right next to him.

"Answer the question…" Dean said.

"Hmmm, I don't know, my wife maybe…" Punk said, looking at Dean like he was an idiot.

"Ok… AJ, truth or dare?" Dean said.

"Truth…" AJ replied.

"Ok… how many people have you slept with, not including Punk…" Dean said.

AJ just looked at all three of them looking at her, "Two…" She said honestly.

"Two?" Punk said as AJ nodded, "Who's the other one?" Punk asked curiously.

"Ok… Renee is up next…" AJ smiled, completely ignoring Punk.

"Renee… truth or dare?" Dean asked.

Punk just leaned back on his seat, staring at AJ, not looking at him, who else had she slept with?

"Truth…" Renee said, rubbing her belly.

"In honesty, what would you like the baby to be?" Dean asked.

"I want it to be a boy, so that when you go to the army, and I'm feeling alone, I have a mini you to keep me company, I want him to dress like you and have your messy hair, I want him to have your cockiness, but your sensitivity, I'm going to love him endlessly, just like I love you…" Renee said, tears filling up in her eyes, the emotions getting to her from her hormones.

"Renee, Jesus Christ…" Dean rolled his eyes, disguising the emotion of what Renee said aswell, shuffling his chair over and hugging her.

AJ just chuckled, she couldn't remember being this emotional whilst pregnant, she knew everyone was different, she stood up from the table, taking her empty glass and going into the kitchen.

Punk followed her into the kitchen, wanting to question her.

"Who's the other guy?" Punk tapped her on the shoulder.

"Seriously?" AJ said, looking at him with a tired face.

"Yeah, seriously…" Punk said.

"I bet you've slept with other people, I wouldn't care…" AJ said.

"I haven't actually, you and Amy, that's it…" Punk said.

"It doesn't even matter, who cares?" AJ said, pouring her juice.

"I care, for us to be married, we should know everything about each other, everything… this week I feel like I've hardly known you at all, with the Brock thing and now some mystery guy that I don't know about…" Punk said.

"Randy…" AJ said, "It was Randy…" AJ said, taking her glass and walking back outside to join Dean and Renee, Punk still standing in the kitchen.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	71. Chapter 71

Through out the night Punk just sat in silence out the back garden, he would either just nod or shake his head at anything anyone said, he was beyond pissed.

After AJ decided it was best they leave, before the kids started falling asleep, she got Rebecca into her buggy, immediately getting nudged out of the way by Punk who tucked his daughter into her buggy, tucking her little bunny rabbit teddy under her arm, pushing the buggy out of the garden and out into the street to wait on AJ.

"Is he ok?" Renee asked.

"He's fine…" AJ nodded, hugging Dean and Renee, getting Harli and Nick, walking out of the garden to where Punk was standing on the sidewalk waiting.

Harli and Nick went on ahead, both of them racing each other down the street and stopping, starting a new race again.

"What is your problem?" AJ said, folding her arms as she walked alongside Punk, speaking quietly since the street was very quiet.

"What's my problem?" Punk chuckled, "I don't have a problem April." Punk said, "You do." He finished.

"Who cares who I've slept with in the past, I didn't know you then, I didn't even have Harli at that point." AJ said.

"Look, I'm not mad with you, just… tell me things, I'm your husband, I'm meant to know everything about you, every little detail…" Punk said, "I feel like I don't know you at all this week…" He sighed.

"Hey…" AJ said, stopping him, turning him around to look at her, "No one knows me like you do, no one… don't ever doubt that, no one knows everything about me, only you, because you're the only person I really trust in life, I'm sorry I never told you about Randy, or even Brock, but I just don't want to think about they times, because I started a new chapter in life, when I met you, nothing else matters…" AJ said, cupping his cheek sweetly, noticing the crooked little smile he had appearing.

"I know… I just don't want you to keep things in, we're married for a reason…" Punk said, pecking her on the lips.

"Some things just don't need to be shared." AJ whispered.

"To your husband? Yes they do…" Punk chuckled.

"Ok, well now you know everything. No more secrets, I'm an open book now." AJ raised her hands in the air.

Once they finally got home and got Nick and Harli to bed, Punk sat in the living room with little Rebecca sleeping in his arms, AJ sitting beside him. He knew that the next time he saw Rebecca, she would have grown again and would almost be one, which scared him to death. He loved just holding her and looking at her precious little face.

"I think she looks like you." AJ smiled, stroking Rebecca's soft cheek as she lovingly watched Punk interact with his daughter so sensitively.

"Nah, she's all you. She's gorgeous…" Punk said, without a doubt, his little girl was just as beautiful as his wife.

"What's gonna happen if Dean misses Renee going into labour?" AJ questioned, cuddling into Punk.

"He'll just need to make sure he's back in plenty of time before her due date, plus if anything does happen, you'll be there to help her." Punk said.

"Yeah…" AJ nodded, "I love you so much, you know that right…" AJ said, looking up at him looking down at her.

"Of course I know, I love you even more…" Punk said, planting a kiss on her soft head, if you added Harli into the picture, he would have had his three favourite girls, but he would take as many of them as he could, he knew he only had three days left now starting from tomorrow, he couldn't think of anything better to do than to spend it with the people he loved the most.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Sorry for the small chapter.**


	72. Chapter 72

_Sunday…_

After the last three days spent with Punk and AJ relaxing at home with their kids, making the days count and staying close to each other, that alarm finally went off on Sunday morning, that alarm that signified another 4 months without her husband.

"Do you have to go?" AJ whispered, running her fingertips around the snake tattoo on his chest.

"Yeah…" Punk said, kissing her head, getting up and looking his uniform out, along with his already packed bag, heading for a shower.

AJ sat up in bed, fiddling with the teddy giraffe that Punk had won her at the six flags, leaning against the headboard and sighing. Just when she felt like she finally had him back, he was up and going again.

_Later that day…_

"Do you have to go again?" Nick frowned, Punk crouching down to his level, saying his goodbyes to his children.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded, "But I'll be back again, with even more stories to tell…" Punk smiled, flicking his nose.

"Ok…" Nick nodded, hugging his father.

Punk noticed how much more bummed Nick seemed about him going this time, he seemed to be ok with it the last time he went, but now he got a taste of what it was really like to live without his father, and clearly he didn't like it.

"And you… cheeky monkey…" Punk said, moving on to Harli, "You keep Nick in line now…" Punk smiled, tilting her chin up to look at him.

"I don't want you to go…" Harli frowned, hugging Punk with her tiny arms, leaning her head against his chest, crying disturbingly.

"Harli… c'mon, it's ok…" Punk said, rubbing her back in circular notions, listening to her heartbreaking little cries.

"What's wrong?" AJ said, rushing out of the room from getting ready, seeing her daughter break her heart in Punks arms.

Punk just looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes, blinking as they ran down his cheek. He hated to upset his family so much, especially how little Harli was reacting.

Harli just pulled back from Punk, her face all red and very clear that she had been crying and ran into her room, shutting the door over tightly.

Punk just stood up straight, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She'll be ok…" AJ said, resting her hand on his arm reassuringly, going back into her room to finish getting ready.

Punk just walked into the living room where Rebecca was. He picked her up into his arms, sitting down on the couch and bouncing her on his knees, making funny faces at her and tickling her, getting the most adorable little giggles and noises from her.

"Daddy's going to miss you…" Punk said, watching her bounce her little legs off of his thighs as he held her.

He pressed a soft kiss on her head and held on to her tightly.

_Later on…_

Once Punk had to painfully tear himself from their apartment and get into the car, they finally got to the airport where Dean and Renee were already there.

"Guess this is me…" Punk said.

"Be safe…" AJ smiled, a lot more calmer than their first goodbye, circling her arms around him, holding on to him tightly.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear, pulling back from the hug.

"I love you too…" She nodded, "Don't do anything stupid…" She said.

"What do you… Oh, right… no, I won't…" Punk shook his head, he would be the bigger man, he wouldn't go anywhere near Brock.

"Good… I'll see you soon then…" AJ said, a tear slipping down her eye.

"Yeah…" Punk nodded, wiping her tear and kissing her on the lips softly, pulling away.

AJ just smiled to him, putting her hands in her pockets, watching him and Dean turn their backs, walking on down the aiport, watching him turn round one last time, smiling to her before he went through their gate number.

"I think we should grab something to eat, what do you think?" Renee smiled, putting her arm around AJ, she'd finally had a well loving week, where all her horniness had been cured, now she just needed to get rid of the eating problem.

"Yeah, I think we should too…" AJ chuckled, wrapping her arm around Renee's wasit, giving her a half, awkward hug, both of them walking down the airport.

_Later that night…_

Once the hectic day of Punk and Dean getting back to normal in the camp, meeting up with Brie and John later on in the night, discussing things about their week, all having different stories to tell, Punk felt a tap on his shoulder at the table.

He turned around and automatically wanted to launch himself on Brock.

"Good to see you guys back…" Brock smiled, folding his arms.

Punk couldn't even look at him, the thought of what he done to AJ made him sick, Harli definitely didn't take anything after him, not one single thing.

Dean just shook his head to Punk in signal for him to just ignore Brock.

"Yeah, well it's good to be back…" Punk said, turning back around from looking at Brock.

"Nice to sleep in a warm bed with your wife than in…"

"Get out…" Punk said, standing up and staring into Brocks eyes, "Don't you dare speak about my wife… ever again." Punk said.

"Punk…" Dean said, standing up, he knew this would end horribly, Punks emotions would just take over him, but if he was in his position with Renee, he'd be already tearing into Brock by now.

"Or what?" Brock said, smirking to Punk.

Punk drove Brock through the rest of the tables in the small room, launching himself on to him and laying punch after punch into Brock, his emotions and angriness taking over Brocks strength.

"Enough… Punk, that's enough…" John said, ripping Punk off of Brock.

"You're scum… did it make you feel big huh? Putting your hands all over her… you're pathetic…" Punk said, ripping Johns arm away from around him, walking out of the cabin and into their own.

John just exchanged looks with Brie and Dean, not knowing what that was all about while Brock lay on the ground, wiping his broken up face.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	73. Chapter 73

Once Punk had went out and into their camp, sitting down on his bed, if you would even call it that, Dean walked in, walking towards him and sitting down on his bed.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Great…" Punk sarcastically smiled, running his hands through his hair.

"You just need to let it go man, she has, clearly he doesn't give a fuck, just let it go…" Dean said.

"I can't even look at the guy, Dean." Punk shook his head.

"I know, but just think, AJ's yours now, no one is gonna steal her, no one is gonna hurt her, she's fine and as long as she's ok, you should be too… anyway, it's not like you could have done anything to stop him, it was way before you knew each other…" Dean said.

"I know, it's just hard…" Punk nodded, maybe he shouldn't have took things to the extreme with Brock, but boy did he deserve every bit of it and more.

"I know, just think… next time we go home, I'll be a few days away from being a dad…" Dean smiled, doing his best to take Punks mind off of Brock.

"You don't know what's hit you…" Punk laughed.

"What do you mean?" Dean said.

"Well I hate to break it to you, it isn't easy… I mean you saw me, bring up Nick on my own, ok so Nick was a little devil at times, but seriously, you have to keep an eye on them 24/7, change them during the night, feed them…" Punk said.

"Yeah, but you had to do it by yourself, I have Renee…" Dean said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have you… she'll have to do it herself when you come back here, and trust me, I feel sorry for her…" Punk said, his experience of raising not just a child, but a baby on his own was terrifying, he had no clue what he was doing and was pretty sure Renee would feel the same when their baby decides to make its way into the world.

"So you're saying I'm bad if I leave her after the baby is born, even though I'll see them as often as I can?" Dean said.

"Why do you think I left here in the first place? To go look after Nick, with Amy… well, what I thought would be with Amy…" Punk said.

_Later that night…_

After AJ had finished speaking to Punk on the phone, aswell as Nick who was sitting beside her, he brought up a very odd conversation topic, that AJ didn't really know what to reply with.

"So… you know my real mom? Is she dead?" Nick asked AJ.

"No…" AJ chuckled.

"Then why was she never around, before you became my mom…" Nick said, he sometimes got confused with who his mom was, but he knew that AJ wasn't his real mom, even though he loved her like his mom.

"Well… when eh… before you were born, your dad had another girlfriend, he really loved her… and then you came along, but I guess, it just got a little difficult between them both, and she just left you and your dad…" AJ said, not wanting to sound to harsh.

"What's her name?" Nick asked.

AJ knew that if Punk was here, this conversation would be well and truly over, but she thought he deserved to know a little bit about the woman who gave birth to him.

"Amy… she's got red hair and lots of tattoos like dads…" AJ said, for a woman who did come on to her husband, she spoke very positively of Amy, she knew that without Amy, she might not have got through Rebecca's birth.

"Is she pretty?" Nick asked.

"Wait here…" AJ said, standing up off the couch and walking into her and Punks bedroom, digging underneath the bed and taking out a box with Punks stuff, looking for a picture that she knew he kept.

She finally found it and made her way back into the living room, sitting down beside Nick.

"There she is…" AJ said, showing him a picture of Amy, seconds after Nick was born, "And there's you…" She said, pointing to the little baby in her arms.

"She's pretty…" Nick smiled, looking at the picture, "Not as pretty as you though…" He smiled, looking up at AJ. No other woman could ever justify AJ to him, no one.

AJ just smiled at him and cuddled him into her, he was a little sweetheart, taking that proudly from his father.

"Does Harli have a dad? Cause I know it's not my dad…" Nick said, he knew that his two sisters weren't completely full sisters to him, since Rebecca was only his half sister, and Harli being not even related to him in anyway.

"Yeah, she has a dad… he's just not around…" AJ said, "But your dad is just as much as her dad…" AJ smiled, kissing his head.

"And what about Rebecca?" Nick asked.

"Well, her mom and dad are me and your dad, you'll understand when you get older…" AJ said, running her hands through his hair comfortingly.

"When me and dad lived with Dean, in the apartment, dad was always sad, but when he met you, he got really really happy, you must have done something to him…" Nick said.

"It's called falling in love…" AJ whispered, "Like I said, you'll understand when you're older…" AJ said, continuing to brush his dark hair with her fingertips, planting a kiss on his head as he cuddled into her.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait in a chapter. Been so busy lately and I'm so thankful that this upcoming week is my last week of school. Summer is well needed for me to relax from all these tests and shiz. But anyways, here is chapter 74, hope you enjoy and thank you so much for all the REVIEWS, you guys make my day! **

As the days went on, before AJ knew it, a month had already passed by and she found herself back at where she started, looking after the kids and Renee for that matter, who had became a couch potato.

Her days were mostly filled with dropping the kids off at school, taking Rebecca out for walks with Renee if she decided to get up, going to the gym to keep her mind off of Punk, working at night time which she had gladly became fond of, since she couldn't sleep at night anyway, not without her protection beside her, plus… the night time shift at the hospital was a lot easier and it meant she could depend on Renee to be in the house, looking after the kids, while she could spend the full day with them the next day.

AJ was on her way down to a patients room, a familiar face that she had known for the past few weeks she had been here, a fairly old little woman, Mrs Parkinson. She was suffering from a brain tumour and always called for AJ when she needed something.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked sweetly, being 3am and all, speaking in a soft quiet tone as she walked into the room.

"I'm having trouble sleeping dear, do you mind if you keep me company…" Mrs Parkinson said.

AJ knew she didn't have anything else to do, other than pace the halls and make sure everyone was ok, the monitors were bleeping in the right direction and no one was trying to escape, so she sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Thank you…" Mrs Parkinson smiled.

"It's no problem, was your grandson here to visit you today?" AJ smiled, trying to make small conversation with the older woman.

"No, he was busy today. But I told him not to worry about me, he has his own family…" Mrs Parkinson said, "How is that son of yours?" Mrs Parkinson smiled, taking a drink of her water. Since this wasn't the first time AJ had spoke to her, Mrs Parkinson knew quite a bit about AJ, from AJ coming in and fixing her pillows, telling her stories about Nick to keep her smiling, it was all part of being a nurse.

"He's ok, he misses his dad…" AJ said.

"Where's his dad? Sorry, I like to be nosey…" Mrs Parkinson chuckled.

"It's fine…" AJ smiled, "He's in Iraq… he was home a month ago, but just for a week, just wasn't enough…" AJ said.

"Ahh you'll get used to it… I did…" Mrs Parkinson smiled.

AJ just looked at Mrs Parkinson curiously, "Your husband was in the military?" AJ asked.

"Yes, 25 years he was there… seems like just yesterday…" She said, "Of course, he didn't quite make it back…" Mrs Parkinson said.

AJ just looked to the side, "He died out there?" AJ asked.

"Yes… just lucky enough to have had my children with him and get married, I hope I'm not scaring you…" Mrs Parkinson chuckled.

"No… you're not, I hear it all the time…" AJ laughed, trying to put a brave face on. "What age was he? When he died?" AJ asked.

"37, too young… just after our daughters first birthday…" Mrs Parkinson frowned.

AJ just frowned sympathetically, but was practically screaming on the inside, was this little old lady trying to kill her? She just imagined that as her, in 30 years, alone, no one to look after.

"I better get doing my job…" AJ smiled, standing up, "Do you want anything before I leave?" She asked, she couldn't bear to listen to anymore.

"No, I'm fine thank you Dear, don't you worry about that husband of yours, I'm sure he'll be back in no time…" Mrs Parkinson smiled as AJ nodded with a smile, walking out of the room and down into the toilet, splashing her face with cold water.

_With Punk and Dean…_

After two guys getting moved out of Brie and John's cabin, Punk and Dean got given permission to move in, Dean wanting Punk as far away as possible from Brock. Every day was the same, night raid after night raid, terrorist after terrorist, gun supply after gun supply, not to mention Punk was working with some torn ligaments in his ankle, refusing to go get it bandaged up.

"Eugh…" Punk moaned, lying down on the cabin bed, his foot up on his pillow, he was ripping his ankle apart, due to his stubbornness.

"Just go get it checked out, Punk… it's not going to kill you…" Brie said.

"It might… plus, I don't want anyone touching it…" Punk said.

"Fine… just you lie in pain then…" Brie said, lying down in her cabin bed after another nights work.

"So… Brock been staying away from you?" John asked.

Dean let out a chuckle, "Well the beating he gave him, he should damn well be staying away…" Dean said.

"I didn't just randomly punch him Dean, I done it because he deserved it…" Punk said.

"I know he did…" Dean mumbled.

"I'm tired, so can we switch off the lights and go to sleep…" Punk said.

John just looked up at Dean confused, it wasn't like Punk to be in such a downer, even if he was in pain. He walked over and switched the lights off, getting back into bed.

"Hey man, what's wrong…" Dean whispered over to Punk.

"I miss my wife…" Punk said, turning around in bed, his back facing Dean as he winced at the pains in his ankle. He was sore, lonely, bored and he just wanted to be in his own apartment, in his own bed, cuddled up to his wife, that's all he wanted at this moment in time, but he knew this was his decision to be here, he wanted to come back and he promised himself he wouldn't regret it.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	75. Chapter 75

AJ got in the door at 5am, where the kids were still sleeping, as well as Renee, she was so tired yet, she still wasn't sure if she could go and lie down in her bed and fall asleep, not alone anyway.

She walked into her room, sitting her keys on the night stand and lying down on top of the covers, taking the teddy giraffe Punk had won for her and holding it close to her. She didn't think she could ever get used to this.

She stood up and walked into the hall, going by the living room where Renee was out cold sleeping in, walking into Nicks room and moving her way towards his bed, crouching down beside his bed and smiling at his adorable face, the spit image of his fathers. She lifted his lifeless and sleepy body from his bed, hating to do such a thing, but doing it for a good cause.

She walked down the hall with him still sleeping in her arms, walking into her room and placing him down on the bed, lying down beside him, it was the only way she wasn't feeling completely alone.

"I miss your dad…" AJ whispered, brushing his hair from his face, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"So do I…" Nick whispered back, his eyes still shut, but hearing everything AJ had said.

AJ just smiled, hugging her arms around his tinier frame, the closest to Punk she was ever going to get. Right now, a 7 year old was being stronger than her.

_Later that day…_

After Nick and AJ fell asleep, Renee got up to take the kids to school, making sure not to disturb AJ, taking Rebecca out with her aswell, letting AJ have some peace and quiet to herself.

Once AJ had got up, remembering Renee was going to visit her mom for the day after dropping the kids to school, as well as dropping Rebecca off at Paige and Seths for the day, which Paige and Seth had happily agreed to, anything to help out AJ.

AJ got up and went for a shower, getting changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, taking her jacket and leaving the apartment, grabbing a coffee on her morning walk, sitting down at a near by bench and listening to the busy morning traffic of the Chicago streets.

As she turned to her left, she finally saw who she was waiting for, standing up from the bench, "Took your time…" She said.

_With Renee…_

After Renee arrived at her mothers house, planking herself on the couch with some tea and biscuits, her mother, Liz, had something to discuss with her.

"So… when is your boyfriend going to be back?" Liz asked.

"He'll be back for the birth." Renee said bluntly, she shared a very love/hate relationship with her mother.

"Babies come whenever they feel like it Renee, I mean… are you even sure you are prepared for this…" Liz said.

"Mom…" Renee shook her head, "Of course I am, me and Dean love each other, he loves me and he loves the baby… just give it a rest…" Renee said.

"Then why did he run off to the army when he found out you were pregnant?" Liz said, "Look honey, I just don't want you to go through what happened the last time…" Liz said.

"The last time was completely different and you totally know it…" Renee said, "And who even are you to question my personal life, you may be my mother, but you can't tell me if and who loves me…" Renee said, standing up off the couch.

"I just want whats best for you Renee, I don't think you're mentally prepared for this, certainly not if daddy is off to the army, you're going to be left alone with a baby… at least we didn't get to that part last time…" Liz said.

Renee just scowled at her mother, walking past her and out of the house in a fit of tears.

_With AJ…_

"Sorry, my flight got delayed…"

"It's fine…" AJ smiled, "Good to be out?" AJ smiled.

"Oh yeah… definitely…" Randy nodded, breathing in the fresh air.

**What's Renee's past? Randy? Wut? **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	76. Chapter 76

"So… how are you?" Randy asked, walking along the sidewalk with AJ beside him.

"Tired…" AJ said, taking a drink of her coffee.

"You look it…" Randy said, noticing how drained AJ looked, her skin was pale white and the bags under her eyes were far from normal.

"I can't sleep at night… ever, I have two hours of sleep during the day and that's it… I feel like my heads constantly pounding…" AJ said.

"And you called me to come because you think I can help your sore head?" Randy chuckled, "I don't mean to be nasty AJ, but getting sent to jail scared me, I thought I was going to be there for the rest of my life, it gave me a wake up call and getting out on probation now, getting to see my wife and kids, it means everything, so whatever it is you want from me, I'm not getting involved in it, I know for a fact Punk wouldn't approve of me and you being in the same eye level, never mind what you have going on in your head…" Randy said.

"You nearly have a bigger ego than Punk… I called you here for advice, not for anything other than that, I'm married…" AJ said, wiggling her finger in front of her face, where her engagement and wedding ring sat proudly on.

"Right… yeah, sorry…" Randy shook his head, "What sort of advice?" Randy asked.

"I want to ask Punk to come home, for good, he's been gone for 5 months, came back for one week, then left again, it's going into the second month now and I honestly don't think I can carry on…" AJ shook her head.

"If you want him to come home, ask him to come home…" Randy said, "He's going to do anything he can, to make sure you're happy and if what makes you happy, is him coming home, he'll come home." Randy smiled.

"I just… I know he loves it out there and I don't want to rip him away from it, put him under pressure, but he's missing too much… I want him to raise our daughter with me…" AJ said.

"Well phone him and tell him you want him home… tell him what you've just told me, tell him how you feel…" Randy said.

"I'm not being selfish am I?" AJ asked him, turning to face him as they continued to walk down the street.

"No… personally I think he's a bit of a jerk for going in the first place, especially when you just had Rebecca, he done it for 11 years, he can't possibly want more…" Randy said.

"He's not a jerk…" AJ said firmly.

"Ok, he's an idiot…" Randy said.

"He isn't an idiot either…" AJ said, shoving Randy lightly.

"Ok, well what I'm saying is, I'd be at home, taking care of my new wife and our family if It was me." Randy said.

_Later that night…_

Once AJ had invited Randy to come over and see the kids for a while, not that any of them knew who he was, apart from Harli who remembered him from when she was little, plus AJ hadn't got any word from Renee, so she decided that she'd maybe went out for dinner with her mom.

While Randy played with the kids, AJ waited in the kitchen, sitting down at the table, staring at her phone, in hopes for Punk to phone, but not getting any call through.

"Hey…" Randy said, knocking the kitchen door, "Rebecca fell asleep and Harli and Nick are getting tired…" Randy said.

"Do you mind putting them to bed…" AJ said, turning around to face him.

"No, not at all…" Randy smiled, walking back in the living room and taking the kids to bed.

AJ still sat, for the length of time it took Randy to get all three kids in bed, staring down at her phone, maybe Randy was right, maybe Punk was bit of a jerk for going away straight after they got married and had a baby together, it seemed pretty inconsiderate when she thought about it now.

This wasn't how a first year of being a married couple was meant to go? Or a first year of raising their own daughter, how was she so foolish to let him go? His charm and good looks, that's what let him go… his sweet ways of telling her that everything would be fine if he left… she was so mad at herself for letting him go.

"I better get going…" Randy said into the kitchen.

"I'm such an idiot…" AJ sighed, putting her hands in her head.

"AJ… I think you should maybe just go to bed, you must be shattered…" Randy said, "And you're probably not thinking right…" Randy said.

AJ just stood up and nodded, walking past Randy and walking into the bedroom, lying down on the covers.

"I'll see you another time again, ok?" Randy said, standing at the room door.

"Can you just… come hold me… please." AJ said.

"AJ…" Randy said, shaking his head.

"We both have rings on our fingers, just… just a hug, please…" AJ said.

Randy just looked from left to right, as if looking for answers.

"Ok…" He nodded, walking over and lying down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

A few hours went by and to Randy's surprise, he had fell asleep, as had AJ. That was until Randy heard the front door open. He bolted up, still lying down but his ears perked out and listening closely to who was in the house at this time of night.

"AJ… I'm home…" Punk whispered quitely, dumping his bags down in the hallway and walking down the hall, opening the bedroom door.

Randy tried his best to get away, but when Punk walked in the door, he found AJ lying in bed sleeping and Randy quickly putting his jacket on. From Punks point of view, things didn't look to good.

**Uh Oh. **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	77. Chapter 77

"Punk…" AJ said, turning around and being shocked to see her husband standing at the door. "You're back…" She smiled, quickly get up off the bed and walking towards him.

"Don't touch me…" Punk said, slightly pushing her hands away.

"What?" AJ chuckled.

"What the fuck is he doing here AJ? While you're sleeping?" Punk questioned.

AJ just looked from Punk to Randy, certainly he didn't think her and Randy were…

"What do you think I'm here for?" Randy said.

"Well I don't know, it looks pretty heated from where I'm standing… sorry that I interrupted you both…" Punk said.

"Seriously?" AJ said, looking at Punk with a tired expression, she was just fed up, he clearly didn't have one ounce of trust in her.

"Seriously what, AJ?" Punk said.

"Seriously? You think me and you would do anything behind your back, while you're out putting your life on the line, do you think I'm that terrible, do you think I'd do that with your son sleeping next door? Trust is what a marriage is built on and clearly…" AJ said, looking from Randy, back to glaring at Punk, "Clearly you have no trust in me what so ever." She said, barging past him and going into the toilet.

"Never been the cheating type either…" Randy said harshly, walking by Punk and out of the door.

Punk leaned his aching back against the door, rolling his head back exhaustingly, it wasn't that he didn't trust AJ, he just liked to jump to conclusions far too quickly, he done it all the time and it did look like he didn't trust her, which was totally not true.

"AJ…" Punk said, knocking the bathroom door, not getting a chance to let his knuckles hit the door, watching it fly open, watching AJ walk through to their bedroom.

"AJ… I'm sorry… I just… I jumped to…" Punk started.

"You jumped to conclusion? Just like you always do… Randy was over here, because I was lonely, I'm fed up tidying up after the kids, I'm fed up of Renee moaning about how much she misses Dean, I'm fed up of you not phoning me every night like you promised, I'm fed up of being in a lonely bed… I'm fed up of it…" AJ said, pulling out a bag from the wardrobe.

"Oh great…" Punk chuckled, looking at her tearing clothes out of the wardrobe and flinging them into the bag, "Go on then, do a runner… leave me with all three of the kids, it's alright AJ, I'm used to it…" Punk said.

"No… this time… this time, they're coming with me… all three of them, Nick included…" AJ said, "Until you decide when you want to have some trust in me…" AJ said, tearing clothing after clothing into her bag.

"Nick doesn't go anywhere…" Punk said.

"Well he is…" AJ said.

"He isn't yours, he's my son, I decide where he stays and go's, not you…" Punk said.

"I'm his mother…" AJ said.

"No you're not…" Punk said, looking AJ in the eye.

AJ just looked deeply into Punks eyes, she could see the guilt appear in them from what he had just said.

"Yes, I am." AJ said firmly.

"AJ… why are we even doing this… I came home to tell you that I was thinking about staying home, ok, I admit, I done my usual… panicking and jumping to conclusions with Randy, it's not that I don't trust you…" Punk said.

"So…" AJ said, "The first thing I say to you, when I tell you I'm taking the kids with me, all three of them, you mention Nick, like the girls are nothing to you…" AJ said, running her tongue around her teeth, glaring at Punk.

"Of course they are, would you listen to yourself? I love Rebecca and Harli, just as much as Nick." Punk said, "Let's just go… sit down, talk, you're just tired…" Punk said.

"I am fine!" AJ shouted… "Move out of my way…" She said, finally zipping her bag up and walking out of the hall, dumping it down and heading for Nicks room, not before Punk got there first, blocking the door.

"Move…" AJ said.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk sighed.

"Because… you don't trust me, you don't phone me, I sit at home every night, thinking you've probably got killed because you never phoned, do you have any idea how scary that feels?" AJ said.

"So what is you leaving going to make a difference to?" Punk said.

"Just move out of the way…" AJ said, pushing Punk to the side and opening the door, taking some of Nicks clothes and putting them into a bag, another few minutes later and Nick was up, looking at everything in confusion, all he knew, was that they were going on holiday, but yet it was very late and his dad was here, but seemed to be keeping distance from him.

While AJ got Rebecca and Harli clothes, Punk stood outside, banging his head off the wall until she came out of their room, Rebecca in her arms, Harli sleepily standing next to her, her eyes half shut still.

"C'mon AJ… don't take them away from me… please…" Punk said, "You know I love you, you know I do…" Punk said.

"Well until you're completely sure, you can keep this, then you can get back to me…" AJ said, wiggling her wedding band and engagement ring off, passing it to him.

"C'mon Nick…" AJ said, walking towards the door.

Nick just looked up, looking at his dad, to his mom, man was he confused.

"Nick…" Punk shook his head.

"Hurry up Nick…" AJ said, opening the door, the bags over her shoulder, aswell as little Rebecca sleeping in her arms.

Punk had never felt emotional pain as he did when he watched his son look at him and walk away from him, walking towards the door and out.

"Nick… come back in…" Punk said, encouraging his son, why was he doing this? It was always just going to be him and Nick, no matter what they had to face, they faced it together.

Nick just looked at his father and to AJ, walking towards AJ and taking her free hand, watching AJ shut the door over, taking one last glimpse of not just his father, but his bestfriend.

Punk just sank down against the wall, that was the hardest thing he'd ever had to watch, he knew anything he was going to say, was going to go in one of AJ's ears and out the other one, he should never have went to the army, he should have stayed at home with his newborn who he'd missed so much of her first few months on earth, spent his first few months with his new wife instead of leaving her with the kids to cope herself.

He sat against the wall on the floor, in the middle of the hall, twiddling the rings around in his hands, he wasn't getting left with any kids, or anyone to love, now they were leaving him. He just put his hands in his head, his body didn't just hurt now, but he was emotionally destroyed to have witnessed the four most important people in his life, walk out of the door and leave him.

**One more chapter to go, until the first saga is done, there will be a sequel that follows.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


End file.
